


Shattered Voices

by RukiRuBaka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015), Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Jaime is confused and unsure most of the time, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mute!Jaime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pair, Top!Damien, bottom!jaime, is not written/described but brief mentions, new life, or older, slowly growing feelings and relationship, some OOC for some characters, there will be smut but nothing descriptive and they will be aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 55,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiRuBaka/pseuds/RukiRuBaka
Summary: Latest (New)Chapter Updates: Chapter 36-41He was poor,mute,lived in an apartment with an abusive Father, and he couldn’t get away from that. Jaime Reyes, a mute child that no one even himself thought would never have greatest..But, then how did get thrown into the superhero business and fall in love with the son of the Dark Knight?(I suck at Summaries lol)





	1. Chapter 1: Found

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- THERE ARE SPOILERS of movies so, I may not type or describe some scenes from the instant movies but, I will give notes of what movie the chapters are placed or during. Also, due to the fact that is most Jaime POV told in 3rd person and he's not in all of the scenes  
> -Some characters maybe be a bit OOC(Out of Character) mostly Batman in the Beginning and some of Damian and other characters, I try to keep them in character so bare with me.  
> \- Note: Jaime is physically Mute in this story but, he can make some noise like softly/quiet puffs or whimpers. He also abit OOC in this.  
> \- Also this is unBeta

 

Clean room,eat,go shopping,get beat up by his father, then come home and sleep.

 

That was the repeated life of Jaime Reyes, a mute child that lives with his abusive father due to his mother's passing away in an accident. Jaime had been beaten by his father many before,and he is use to it. Though that didn’t stop him from trying  to come into the apartment quietly after, coming from the store or walking around. He does the chores around the apartment mostly and with his father drinking and being lazy all the time, he has to seek out to the neighbors room next door to get textbooks or comics to read. They always ask him where he gets new bruises or cuts and since he himself doesn’t know sign language, he always has to write,”I ran into a fence.” It was always those kinds of cover ups and they always did believe. That was Jaime’s life he thought he’d be stuck with until the night he went out to get some things for the apartment which changed his life forever.

 

His father threw one of his fits and yelled at Jaime to go buy him some beer and like always Jaime went. It’s better then, getting beat or hurt again by him and Jaime’s bruises from last time weren’t fully healed. He took the alley he always took to get to the shop down the block but, the alley wasn’t clear there a gang of four teens. Jaime stopped a bit but, he zipped his hoodie up and put his head down and tried to walk pass them. He knew the teens but they weren’t on friendly terms at all and once’s he felt his arm get grabbed he knew what he wasn’t in for.  


  
**Thug:** lookie what we got here~A trespasser! *jaime struggles to get away trying to get out the grip but the thug pulls the hoodie down and grabs his face* Jamie! What’s up! Haven’t forgot our deal right? When you come down here! *hold jaime’s face before he shoves Jaime into the brick wall *  
**Jaime:** *pained tears start to come into his eyes has his back hit the wall hard and holds it as the thugs start to advance on him ready to add more bruises and wounds to his already bruised body*  
  
A shadow flies over head and ge the attentions of one of the men before he kicked in the face. Jaime was shocked and was pushed back into the wall and he slides down it. He hears the punching and fighting and covers his ears and looks down. When, he could hear anymore yelling or hitting he looked up and saw the men on the ground and the figure standing there was none other batman himself. The bat walks over and offers a hand that Jaime takes quickly and he whimpers faintly as he is pulled up.  
  
**Batman:** are you alright? *he looks at jaime and lets his hand go*  
**Jaime:** *Stands there for a moment taking everything in and looks down but, he then nods at him and looks up abit*  
**Batman:** *looks then turns away to leave before he feels a pull on his cape*J  
**Jaime:** *he had grabbed on to the Bat’s cape fear and worriedness in his eyes and he holds on weakly but, firmly his hand was shaking*  
**Batman:** *looks at jaime’s hand to his wrists they had bruises and red marks on them and he looked at Jaime’s face**it was like looking in a mirror a bit of him being scared and alone after his parents had died*  
  
It started to rain and the bat turned to Jaime who was crying and shaking and he let go of batman’s cape.

  
**Batman:** *he guessed why he jaime was crying and he knew what he had to do, like he had done with Dick years around**he moves over to Jaime and lifts his cape to protect Jaime from the rain and he then look back and he put two fingers (from his free hand ) to his ear and touched a com*Alfred prepare  a room were having a guest.  
**Alfred:** a sleep over oh goodie  
  
The batmobile comes into the alley and Batman had tied the men up and then helped Jaime into the batmobile.

 

 **Jaime:** *looked down sadly thinking he was gonna be taken the child care center again**he had tried before running away but, he always end up there and then back home with his father but he looked out and saw they passed the child center and he was confused*

 

The batmobile drives through a hidden passage and they were in the batcave and the top of the vehicle made Jaime jump.  


**Jaime:** *then felt a hand on his shoulder softly and he looks at batman*

 **Batman:** you're safe now*he then gets out and a butler walks up to him*  
**Jaime:** *looks at the butler and then he looked around the batcave and awed in silence before his view was somewhat blocked the butler that smiled at him and bow*  
**Alfred:** I am Alfred I am the only one here beside Master Bruce. Who might you be?  
**Jaime:** ”Bruce?..Bruce Wayne!*he looks at the bat whose mask was off**when the butler asked for him name but, when he tried to say he could and looked distressed*

 

Batman well Bruce and Alfred looked each other and Bruce walks up to Jaime and gets to his level and Jaime looks back at him trying to talk but, he couldn’t.

 

 **Bruce:** He’s mute.*he looks at Alfred who wore a surprised expression*

 **Jaime:** *he then tried to get out the vehicle but, he whimpered and hissed in pain*

 **Bruce:** Take it easy.*he then picks Jaime up bridal style and then give him to Alfred* Alfred will treat your wound and care for you for right now. We will discuss about things tomorrow.  

 **Jaime:** *blushed a bit when he was picked up and give to Alfred and he listen to Bruce and then nodded*

 

Alfred then carried Jaime away from the bat cave and while he was being carried a sound rang in Jaime’s ears.

 

 **Jaime:** *looks back at where the noise is coming from and then at the butler*  
**Alfred:** is there something the matter?*he raised an eyebrow*

 **Jaime:** *he listened and looked back but, the sound was gone and he shakes his head*

 

Alfred then took him to his new room and treated his wounds and bruises and bandaged them up.

 

 **Alfred:** rest peacefully young sir. *he bows and he shuts the door taking the first aid with him*

 **Jaime:** *watches has he then walks to the bed and gets in it and he sighs softly into the bed for the first time the ever a bed felt nice but,now was not the time and she sat up fast* *He thought: I was just taken in by batman.. no wait!...Bruce Wayne. And what does he want with me anyways?”*he then falls back and lays back and falls asleep*

  
**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Bat’s Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Bruce have a 'talk' in the morning and Jaime thinks he's hearing things.

It was now the next day.

 

 **Jaime:** *was still sleeping until the sun hit his back and he wakes up and looks at Alfred who was pulling the curtains open*

 **Alfred:** good morning young sir. Master Bruce is downstairs in the kitchen waiting for you along with breakfast.There is a fresh pair of clothes on the dress for you. They were master Dick’s so I hope they will fit you. *he bows his head and then leaves and shuts the door*

 **Jaime:** *all he could do was nod at what he was just told and he then gets up and changes most of the pain had gone was from him and he fixed his bandages a bit before he found his way to the kitchen indeed Bruce and Alfred was*

 

 **Bruce:** *was in a suit at the table eating and he looked up and smiled a bit* You're awake come and sit.

 **Jaime:** *looks and blushes embarrassed and walks over to the table and sits and Alfred has put food in front of him and he looked it was eggs and bacon. He had eggs and bacon before but, smelt or looked this good and he stared at it*

 **Alfred:** here you are young sir.I don’t think they going to eat themselves. *he smirked and walked to clean the dishes*

 **Jaime:** *nods and he started to eat and after he was done he sighed happily he then looked has the plate was taken and replaced with small notebook and pencils and he looked up at Bruce*   
**Bruce:** let's start off from yesterday. What is your name?

 

 **Jaime:** *understood and he grabbed a pencil and the notebook and wrote his name: Jaime Reyes.*

 **Bruce:** *looked at the paper then the boy* Well Hello Jaime. Sorry if it seemed weird that we took you but, you weren’t in the best condition and give you back to your family hurt wouldn’t be a very right. Do you have family if so, where do they live?

 **Jaime:** *he froze but on the family part and he started to write: I live with my father in apartment on the northside where that alley was*

 **Bruce:** I see after, I come back I will take you to the child center and they will get you back to your father*he started to get up*   
**Jaime:** *his heart sank hearing those words and without thinking he grabbed Bruce’s suit like he did before with the cape*

 **Bruce:** *was shocked and looked at Jaime he saw the fear in Jaime’s eyes*

 

 **Jaime:** *looked at him then he let go fast and he started to write and the shows Bruce quickly**Writing: Please don’t send me there they will send me right back to him. Please don’t send me there or to him*

 **Bruce:** *looks at Jaime now*..... he the one that gave though bruises..*it wasn’t a question*

 **Jaime:** *looks down and he broke down remembering what happened with his father and he dropped to the ground and cried*

 **Bruce:** *kneeled down fast and he looks unsure what to do and he rubs Jaime’s back*   
**Jaime:** *then he hugs Bruce tight*   
**Bruce:** *this surprised him and he hugged him back abit* you're safe now.

 

After, Jaime got done with his breakdown he watched Alfred and Bruce talk in the doorway and has a limo pulled up. Bruce then walked out the door and to the long car and Alfred then, closed the door. He and Jaime stared at each other.

 

 **Alfred:** Master Bruce will handle things and I assure you he will keep you safe but now then! there a theater room down the hall I can prepare some popcorn and snack.*smiles*   
**Jaime:** *he was surprised a bit then he nods and smiles*

 

 **Jaime:** *made his way to the theater room but, then the sound of he heard before rang in his ears and he turned and then followed the sound*

 **Alfred:** here you are young Jaim-*he was puzzles on to not to see Jaime anywhere* Jaime?

 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Khaji Da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets the strange nosies and makes a new friend and Bruce surprises him big time.

 

 **Jaime:** *he was walking around and listening to the sound and looked at a wall and blinks**thinks: why is it coming a wall?**he started to feel the wall and before he knew it he fell through the wall and he covered his face he landed in the batcave from the tube**he shakes his head and coughs softly and he looks around and he gets up and looks around*

 

The sound came back to him again and he follow he came to a glass tube with a metal stump under it and it looked like a scarf or one of those bugs and it was just floating there. The sound was playing but, then stopped when he came up.

 

 **Jaime:** *blinks and looked at it and he touched the glass and it start to go up would and open and he panic what would Bruce do**So he tried to close it but, then the scarab dropped on the mental stump and he looked and hope it wasn’t broken*

 

He was about go tell Alfred but, then froze when the scarab started to move and it beeped.

 

 **Jaime:** *looked down at the scarab and it start to move wobbly and it made a low beep sound has if it was waking up like a person*

 **Scarab:** *got on it metal legs and then looked up at Jaime who stared down at it and then screamed and fell back*  
**Jaime:** *jolted backwards and fell on the floor and then backed behind another tube and hide and hugged his knees and face rest hard on them*

 **Scarab:** *was on it back and desperately trying to get up and it started some cry in distress*

 **Jaime:** *heard it and he peaked out a bit and looked at it has it thrashed and cried and he felt bad for it. He did wake it after all and he get up and walks over slowly*  
**Scarab:** *cries and whispers and he thrashed but then stopped as he felt himself getting picked up*

 **Jaime:** *got it up and then put it down on it legs softly and then backed away*

 **Scarab** :*looked up at Jaime and it made happily chirps and sounds and jumped around in circles*  
**Jaime:** *smiled and he reached out and pets the scarab on it back and it purrs and vibrates*

 **Alfred:** Jaime!?*called Jaime which made him jump and he sounded worried and makes his way down the stairs on the cave*  
**Scarab:** *hears and he jumps into Jaimes shirt and crawls around his upper half of his body before he lays on Jaimes shoulder*

 **Jaime:** *surprised and bites lip before he jogs over Alfred who looked at him in relief*

 **Alfred:** young sir do not worry me like that. Come master Bruce is on his way home soon.

 **Jaime:** *nods and walks with Alfred the scarab on his shoulder vibrating softly and smiles*

 

**~20 minutes later~**

Jaime was back in the theater room but he wasn’t alone this time.

 

 **Jaime:** *he wasn’t really able to watch the movie and he didn’t really play attention to it because, of the Scarab jumping from chair arm to chair arm and purring and playing with him*

 **Scarab:** *chirped and jumped around then he crawled on Jaime and laid on his head and purred*

 **Jaime:** *smile he then hears footsteps and he quickly takes the scarab off his head and lays in his lap*  
**Scarab:** *purrs and yelps as he was taken off Jaime’s head*

 **Alfred:** *opens the door and walks in and looks at Jaime* so sorry to intrude young sir. But master Bruce is back and has something for you.

 **Jaime:** *get up and put the scarab in the chair out of view and he follows Alfred* *he was wondering what it could be*

 

Bruce was in the library and he had changed into something more comfortable and he had a large orange envelope in his hands.

 

 **Alfred:** *took Jaime to the library and then left*

 **Jaime:** *looked at Bruce and walked over to him**he saw the papers but, couldn’t read out what they were or had on them*

 **Bruce:** *he looks at Jaime and then handed Jaime the envelope and waited*  
Jaime:*took in his hands softly and looked at Bruce confused*

 **Bruce:** *looked at him reassuring and noded* open it.

 **Jaime:** *looked back at the package and he opened it and he found it had papers in it and he pulled them out and read the heading which made his jaw drop*

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4:New Life and Meeting the “Big Brother”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime starts his new life and has a run in with the 'Big Bro' of the Batman Family

**Jaime:** *looked at the papers and they were adoption papers and he read it. He still had his full name “Jaime Reyes” and he read more and he saw Bruce’s signatures on new guardian/parents and his father’s on the origin parent**He then looked up fast at Bruce*  
**Bruce:** *looked at him* your father agreed to sign it if your name wasn’t changed...He is a stubborn man.

 **Jaime** :*smiled but, looked pained abit*

 **Bruce:** don't worry he will be charged for what he had done.

 **Jaime:** *smiles again and then he hugs Bruce tightly*

 **Bruce:** *smiled this time and he hugged back* Welcome to to the family Jaime.

 

**~Later that night~**

  
**Jaime:** *was so happy but, nervous at the same time about what has all happened**he was laying on his bed. His bed this room was his now for good**he smiled at that and he heard an annoyed chirp and he almost forgot about the Scarab**he came and apologized look at the Scarab and patted his stomach softly*

 **Scarab:** *chirped happily and hopped onto Jaime stomach then crawled up his chest and came him a little chin bump that meant a kiss and cuddle up to him*

 **Jaime:** *smiled at this and laid there and he looked at the scarab* *he thought:you need a name**started to think of one but, couldn’t**he sighed and held the scarab softly and turned over on his side and pulled the covers up and over them*

 **Scarab:** *purred and laid on Jaime’s chest*

 **Jaime:** *smiled and looked out at the moon outside it was so pretty before, he closed his eyes and asleep*

 

**~The next day morning~**

 

 **Jaime:** *got up and out of bed and stretch and he smiled has he say the scarab jumping in circles on his bed chirping and he put a finger to his lips to tell the scarab to quiet down*

  
The scarab did has it was told before Jaime got up and went to take a shower and brush his teeth after that he put some new pjs on and walked out. He didn’t have much to do he didn’t go to school even when he was with his father but, he hoped he could get enrolled in one with Bruce or at least homeschooled maybe Alfred could teach him. Speaking of Alfred it was very quiet in the mansion well beside scarab humming and chirping.

 

 **Jaime:** *walked to the kitchen and saw no one there. He looked in the library,the theater room and the man entrances the only places he really knew besides the batcave*

Then, there was footstep coming from the hall towards the library.

 

 **Jaime:** *looked to the noise and he trotted up the stairs and down the hallway to the library and he saw a shadow that was heading his way and smiled thinking it was Alfred or Bruce**he turned the corner smiling but then it faded fast and stared at the person*

 **???:** *stared back at him his mouth open and his expression was with shock and surprise*

 **Jaime:** *started  and then he slowly turn around then bolted has the man started to say something and reach out for him*

 **???:** Hey wait!*he called before he ran after Jaime*

 **Jaime:** *ran down the stairs and slid on rugs and ran into some walls while running, he head to a safe place he knew could protect him. The kitchen and he ran into there and right after him the guy*

 

Jaime was scared out of his mind. Who was this guy? Was he a robber? A killer? Or what? The guy on the other hand was looking at him and panting from his run.

 

 **Jaime:** *had to think and he looked around for a weapon and he saw the knife hold and took hold of one of the knifes and held it up*

 **???:** *was shocked he held up his hand* wow wow ease kid! *he slowly walked forward* put the knife down-

 **Alfred:** what in bloody heaven is going on?!*he came in and he had his garden wear on and has a tool with a frown on but, it softened as he saw the man and then his expression turned to fear and worried had he looked at Jaime* Heavens boy put that knife away! You could hurt yourself!*he quietly walked over and took it from him*

 **Jaime:** *looked at Alfred before hiding behind him*

 **???:** oh so he wouldn’t get hurt but, me getting hurt is ok Alfred?

 **Alfred:** haha you have been through worse. I'm afraid *he smiled at the stranger and then looked at Jaime* do not be afraid young master. I thought Bruce told you he was coming over.

 **Jaime:** *came a bit from behind Alfred and looked at Alfred confused*

 **Alfred:** Jaime i would like you to meet Master Richard Grayson and also your tutor.

 **Dick:** *smiled and crossed his arms looking at Jaime* hey there kid!

 

Jaime and Dick were now in the library on the floor.

 **Dick:** so like Alfred said My name is Richard but, you can call my Dick for short and I’ll be your tu-*he was interrupted by a faint giggle*

 **Jaime:** *was making a laugh gesture and soft panting and he looked up quickly and cover his mouth*

 **Dick:** *looks at him with a smirk* you think thats funny? Well i am your new tutor so i can make more homework hah

 **Jaime:** *smile faded and he pouted before he was patted on the head by Dick**he was glad he met Dick after the little fright he had**Dick is like big brother he always wanted and he was really funny*

 

Soon after, Dick was teaching some math and history  to Jaime in the library for a few hours when, Bruce came home and walked in on them.

 

 **Jaime:** *looked up and saw Bruce  and got up ran to him and hugged him tightly while smiling*

 **Bruce:** *was surprised and he pats and rubs Jaimes head*  
**Dick:** *was surprised and then he thought and he get up and then grabbed Jaime and hugged him* you will never take him or make him like you!

 **Bruce:** *frown then grabs Dick’s cheeks and pulls* what the hell is that supposed to mean huh?*he glares* you think i don’t know how to raise a kid?  
**Dick:** *nervously smiles and laughs* haha just a joke Bruce

 **Jaime:** *was surprised then he smiles and he makes his escape and walked to his room and he closed the door and fallen back on the bed and closed his eyes has a small chirp and looks and smiles at the scarab that crawls from under his pillow*

 

Jaime pulls the covers over himself and then falls asleep with the scarab sings a bit and softly.

 

 **Dick:** never thought you’d take another in haha. Very surprising but, what is he gonna do? *he looks at Bruce serious* the next robin?

 **Bruce:**...*he stayed quiet and looked away from Dick has he spoke* no.I think it’s time not to have a robin and I don’t want to put him in that role.*he then walked out leaving Dick in the library*

 

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Chirp Chirp Secrets out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret's out and the Blue Beetle born.

The sun shined through the window of Jaime’s room has Alfred opened them.

 

 **Jaime:** *groan softly and covered his head before he tossed and turn and he sat up and looked at Alfred sleep*

 **Alfred:** I’m sorry master Jaime but, it seem that Bruce would like you and Dick to have a..

 **Jaime:** *groaned softly think it was more classes*

 **Alfred:** fun day. To go out in the city and maybe get some ‘stuff’*smiles has he said things*

 **Jaime:** *looked surprised then smiled excited and got up quickly to get ready*

Then a chirp is heard and Jaime froze and Alfred looked around confused and then at Jaime eyebrow rose.

 

 **Jaime:** *gave a sheepish smile and rubbed his head then shrugged and the watched has Alfred walked out then he frowned at the pillow which lifted up and scratch gave sorry chuckle and then Jaime smiled he could be mad at that cutie and he got in the shower and did his teeth and he put the clothes on that Bruce gave him the first day he came and then he put his jacket on*

 

Dick was already outside and standing by his car and leaning on it he was on the phone.

 

 **Dick:** I’m so so sorry babe…...I know I have been over in while and I promise i'll make it up to you some~*he purred at the end and then looked towards the door to see if Jaime was there and to his dismay Jaime was in front of him*

 **Jaime:** * he heard the whole things and was infront Dick blinking*

 **Dick:** haha uh kori I gotta go...but!*he hold his phone in front of Jaime’s face and took a pic and sent it to Kori*

 

 **Kori:** *on the other side of the phone there was screaming of excitement* Omg Dick you were right he’s a cutie!

 **Jaime:** *heard he looked down blushing red and he was patted on the head*

 **Dick:** haha i’ll see ya babe*he laughed and end the call and looked at Jaime before he got in his car*

 **Jaime:** *hoped in and looked at Dick fast when he remembered he forgot his paper and pen and he sign to Dick what he need to go get*

 **Dick:** *looked confused but then he got it*ohhh! Oh i got you covered! *he got a bag and pulled a box in wrapping out* here*hands it to him*   
**Jaime:** *looked and then took the box soft and opened it and was shocked but, excited it was a Iphone*

 **Dick:** Bruce is a bit old school so, I thought I’d help him out so, all you have to do now is type and show me.*smiles*

 **Jaime:** *smiled at Dick Happily and started to mess with the phone and looked at the contacts**bruce’s,Dick’s and Alfred’s were on there already and another one called bat imagery and he quickly knew what that meant and then he looked through the apps*

 

***minutes later***

 

 **Dick:** *was driving around and thinking of where to go first Bruce and gave him suggestion of where to tak Jaime or well a short list in his mind: List:clothes,shoes,games or movies,books and something that Jaime would like and he looked at Jaime in the corner of his eyes and smiled*

 **Jaime:** *was playing a fighting game and it happened to be a justice league game*

 **Dick:** *he then parked in front of a store a men’s and boy’s clothes store and he looked at Jaime* ok really for more fashionable clothes?*smirks*

 **Jaime** :*looked at Dick then down and typed something and show Dick he wore a challenged smirk* text: Bring it on!

 **Dick:** haha its on!

 

The store was like a hell to Jaime now and all because...the women in the store. While he and Dick were looking around in the shop there were young women and girls giggling and looking their way and some even walked up to them and tried to flirt with Dick who, said no to each one of them and usually had to grab Jaime when, the girls dragged their attention to him. But, he did like the old ladies that gave them compliments and even asked if he was Dick’s brother or even his son. The son question made Dick blush and he talked fast and embarrassed at that. Jaime learned soon that Dick was a good boyfriend and that the one on the phone was his girlfriend and he hoped to meet her one day.

 

Soon, after they got the clothes that Jaime wanted and tried them on and they got some plain shirts but, mostly had some comic character or something on them. After, that they hit the game and movie store where he got his favorite horror/action game and a few animal movies and cartoon. Dick got some has well but, when Jaime asked what it was about he said that he would tell him when he is older. After, that they sit the bookstore and like before Jaime got comic and manga and Dick got a bunch of magazines and some study books for Jaime but, they were thin thank goodness. They then hit the shoe store and Jaime was sitting down alone while Dick was talking to a employ to get Jaime a certain type of shoe.

 

 **Jaime:** *playing on his phone and then he heard a chirp on his shoulder and looks fastly and there on his shoulder was the scarab* thinks: he must have gotten on to me when I was getting ready and I didn’t even notice him get on me and what if Dick found out...no what if Bruce found out. The scarab was in the batcave and Bruce I guess hasn't found out it was gone**he was panicking a bit*

 **Dick:** here you go! *smiles and got his shoes in his hand*

 **Jaime:** *looked and jumped*

 **Dick:** huh you ok?*look and kneels down concerned*

 **Jaime:** *nods yes but then no and he started to type then showed Dick* text:*I have a secret but, i'm scared to tell Bruce….I'm afraid he’ll get mad and no want me…*

 **Dick:** what? What is it? I’ll try and talk to before you tel-*he was cut off from an explosion and a car being thrown in the street and people screaming*

 

Dick and Jaime run outside to see what is happening. There was Joker,Harley,Bane and poison ivy wrecking the city. Bane was throwing cars and trucks, Joker shooting bullets in the air and while Haley and poison ivy were steel and looting shops. But, then another explosion but, it hits Bane and Batman,Wonderman, and Martian Manhunter fly on the scene. Dick then pulled Jaime with him and running and goes a few feet away from car.

 

 **Dick:** *grabbed Jamie's by the shoulder and looked at him* Jaime get to the car and text Alfred and he will come a get. Stay low ok?

 **Jaime:** *nodded quickly and watch has Dick ran to get his clothes off and jump in the action and Jaime then ran towards the car and the scarab was chirping loudly at him*

 

Nightwing jumps into the action by kicking harley in the face.

 

 **Batman:** nice of you to join in*he punches Bane*

 **Nightwing:** sorry was a bit busy shopping*he laughs and then serious but smirks* don’t worry Bruce he’s safe!

 **Bane:** *roars and then gets up and grabs a truck and throws*

 **Jaime:** *was not at the car and was in front of it and he started to text Alfred when a large shadow and the sound of a horn*

 **Nightwing:** *looked and his eye widened in horror has the truck had headed right at Jaime* NO!

 **Batman:** *looked up fast but he to far away*

 **Wonder Woman:** *head towards Jaime*

 **Jaime:** *looked at the truck and then covered his face and head but he knew it wouldn’t help anyways he’d die here and he closed his eyes and soon after all he could hear is the scream of the scarab*

 

Suddenly there was strong blue light at shoots out from where Jaime was a huge light shoots into the air. Nightwing and the rest even the villain were shock and wondering what's going on while covering their eyes from the light.

 

 **Jaime:** *had his head covers still but then were was a chirp and he open his eyes a bit and the eyed has all he could see is yellow and the sky? He looked down and mouth open and he saw the city below him and he realized he was fly/floating and then he looked at himself. He was covered in armor and had glass like wings and then there was a chirp and he knew that chirp*Thinks: scarab?!

 **The scarab:** *chirps then sends off an alert chirp has a another car comes flying at Jaime and the scratch took action creating a blast cannon and shooting it at the car and through to Bane who roars and is slammed into the ground*

 **Jaime:** thinks:so cool!*he smiles and the surprised when the scrab moved them downward fast and Jaime tried to get control abit to and pulled up before he slammed into the ground and he slammed into poison ivy and Harley and fell to the ground*

 **Poison ivy:** ahh! Your little brat!*she snarls and then makes root come out of the ground and wrap around Jaime and tries to crush him* I’ll crush you!

 **Jaime:** *was starting to lose himself and pass out with the scarab trying to keep him up with the panic chirping*

 **Manhunter:** I do not think so.*he bolt to Ivy and punches her and knocking her into Harley and had then tied both of them in a light poll*

 **Jaime:** *the roots loosen and let him go and he was caught by wonder woman*

 **Wonder Woman:** *holds his close and looked at the boy’s armored face* you are ok now!*she looks down and Bane,Poison Ivy and Harley were taken care of and knocked out but, the Joker was gone and then she flew down with Jaime still in her arms and then he set him down*

 

Jaime was now on the ground standing and he rubbed his head has police came up to get the criminals. He looked up has he the four heros looks at him, two seemed surprised(wonder woman and Martian),Dick was surprised and Batman had a emotionless face. Jaime looked down and he knew he was in trouble.

 

 **Batman:** you have some explaining to.

 

**~In the Batcave~**

 

When they got to the batcave and got out the batmobile the scratch had retracted and there stood Jaime and his head was down and his face was sad.

 

 **Batman:** *started to walk over to Jaime but, stopped when a hand came on his shoulder*

 **Manhunter:** go easy on him Bruce*behind him and Wonder Woman nodded before they gave him some time alone with Jaime*

 

It was only Nightwing,Batman,and Jaime well and the Scrab.

 

 **Batman:** how long did you have it and why did you take it?*he looked at Jaime and had taken his mask off**his expression stone cold but, he felt surprised that Jaime kept this from him and for that long*

 **Jaime:** *texted: It was a accident that it got out because, I had touched something and the glass feel but I only came down the cave..well i fell in but, because it was making a noise that I heard. Then it fell it back and i helped it up and then it wouldn’t leave me alone!...but I didn’t want it to...So i kept it and I kept in my room and it stayed there.

 **Bruce:** what? You heard a sound from it? Be it was offline when I got it from Ted. *his face softened abit* you kept it and why didn’t you tell me?

 **Jaime:** texted: cause I was scared you’d want to get rid of me...and I that you would ‘offline’ the scrab.*he was shaking now and tears started to form in his eyes*texted: I’m really sorry...please don't hate me... *he started to cry*

 **Nightwing:** *was about to comfort him but Bruce beat him to it and he smiled a bit he’s never seen this side of Bruce*

 **Bruce:** *hugged the crying boy and rubbed his head before he felt something on his head and was tapping his head*

 **Scarab:** *was tapping on Bruce’s head and chirps a bit and making a laughing noise*

 **Bruce:** *grabs it and looks at it has it struggles* I didn’t know it was this intelligent but, it better be house trained*the sacred made a noise*

 **Jaime:** *smiles a bit and watched has Bruce and the Scarab was having a stare down* *which Dick walked up to him*

 **Dick:** so what are gonna name it?*he laughs*

 **Jaime:** texts: I’m not sure.*He then looked at the Scarab*

 **Scarab:** *jumps on Jaime’s wrist and texts on the phone* Text: Khaji Da!

 **Dick:** Khaji Da it is!*he pats Jaime’s head*

 **Jaime:** *he whines at the pat and closed his eyes*

 **Dick:** oh! Sorry let get you to bed you had a long day. But, on the plus side Alfred was able to get your all the stuff you*smiles at him*

 **Jaime:** *smiled at that and walked with Dick to his room*

 

They ran into Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman who had talked a bit with Jaime to get to know him more and the Martian even gave Jaime an oreo which, Jaime noted that. Jaime was happy and excited to meet members of the league. Jaime liked Manhunter the most because, he could really ‘talk’ to him. Well..in their heads and while talking to him Dick and Diana would give them weird and curious looks. They both just laughed at that and then Dick finally took him to his room.

 

 **Jaime:** *watched Dick wave to him and leave and Khaji Da chirped at him and he looked smiling**he then changed into his pjs and went to bed*

 

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6:  Blue Beetle and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Blue Beetle hits the headlines and Jaime meets Dick's girlfriend.

Jaime got up really early that morning and most because, he was feeling sore and hungry and he was able to finally see Bruce at the table why Alfred cook. Khaji Da flew into the kitchen and land hard on the table shaking it and he ran on it like a puppy that was a fly and Bruce watched annoyed a bit.

**Jaime:** * walked up and smiles and looked at his phone and texted before showing both Alfred and Bruce* text: Good morning :3 

**Bruce:** *smiles while Alfred has chuckled* good morning to you has well. 

**Jaime:** *smiles and when back to the phone but, he froze when he saw the news app open and what it was showing*

**Bruce:** *looked at Jaime with a concerned expression* Jaime?..Jaime?*then suddenly Jaime’s phone was shoved in his face and he looked*

 

There on he phone was news article: New hero in Gotham? The Blue Beetle? Member of the League? There was a little paragraph before it showed the video of the fight from yesterday 

 

**Bruce:** *looked at it surprised and looked at Jaime who had a happy and excited expression* yeah..you're not going out alone or with me until you have better training.

**Jaime:** *excited fell to a ‘awww come on! are your serious?! Expression and he sat back down and pout cheek puffed*

**Bruce:** hah Dick with train with you and..Khaji Da and hopefully you’ll have better control and understanding of it and your new abilities with it. 

**Khaji Da:** *made a mad chirp and Bruce*

**Jaime:** *typed and showed Bruce* text: him. He doesn’t like call an ‘it’*he smiles at Bruce* 

**Bruce:** …*looked at Khaji Da and they stared at each other for a few secs before he spoke* ..it.

**Khaji Da:** *scream madly chirps and flipped on it back having a tantrum like a toddler* 

**Jaime:** *was shocked before he shook his head and picked Khaji Da up and put him on his head*

**Khaji Da:** *was growling softly and puffing* 

 

**~Later that day~**

 

Jaime had Khaji Da on him has armor and Dick in his nightwing outfit in the batcave training. Dick was impressed with the abilities that Khaji Da had and was a bit jealous of Jaime of having them but, it was sure has hell more fun. Until his phone and com turned on suddenly and Kori’s voice came through. 

 

**Kori:** Dick? 

**Dick:** hey Sor-UF!*before he say and things a giant staple pinned to the wall* ow!

**Kori:** huh?! Dick are you ok? Are you in trouble?!*her voice was in panic* 

**Dick:** ow..yee yeah. Just training with Jaime.*he groaned but, smiled* sorry babe. I know I promised us a date for two but, would it be ok it I brought him. I’m kinda is babysitter for today to cause Alfred is drive Bruce around the city with a client. 

**Kori:** Oh of course! I’d love to finally meet Jaime! *she sounded excited*I’ll see you then! Love you!*then she hung up*

**Dick:** *smiled and closed his phone and look at him* Hopefully the place has a kids discount.

**Jaime:** *looked at him and blinked confused*

 

**~at the restaurant~**

 

Jaime was not having a field and he frowned and pouted. They were at a fancy restaurant and there were fancy and stuck up people there. But, he was glad he finally meet Starfire. She was very pretty for an alien princess and was very kind to him. Jaime mostly just listened to Dick and Kori talk while, he played on his phone and did games. Thankfully Dick had brought his headphone cause Jaime sure has hell didn't want to listen to some fancy music. After, the date Dick drove Jaime back to the mansion and at the same time Bruce was just arriving home has well. 

 

**Jaime:** *quickly got out the car and ran up the stair of the mansion taking his suit off or trying to and he runs in the mansion*

**Bruce:** *was surprised and he looked at Dick with an eyebrow raised*

**Dick:** ..so turns out he..really hates suit*he flashed back to earlier of him forcing Jaime in the Suit*.....really hates haha

 

Jaime got out of the fancy clothes and the evidence was on the floor in front of his room and he had put some comfortable clothes on and walked out to his Bruce in a shirt and jeans.

 

**Bruce:** so how was your time at the place?*he smirked and teased*

**Jaime:** *frowned at him and looked away and puff before he felt a hand pat his head and looks at him*

**Bruce:** come on. You could use a movie.*smiles and he walks to the theater room*

**Jaime:** *smiled and ran to catch up*

 

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: The Little Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Son of Batman 
> 
> Jaime meets Damian the little Demon.

**~Months Later~**

Jaime was now use to living with Bruce and Dick. Though Dick didn't really live there but, he came over alot to teach and hang out with Jaime. For once in his life, Jaime he felt like a normal kid.He was mostly alone with Alfred and Khaji Da during the day but, he still did ‘school’ with Dick and even Kori came to teach him to,he’d spend sometimes with Bruce when, he didn’t have work to do. The most exciting though was after, his training was over and he was finally able to go out with ‘Batman’ or ‘Nightwing’ on portal and sometimes to confront a few villains because, of Bruce’s fear of him getting hurt….really hurt.

 

**~After the meet up with Talia and Batman finding out about his son~**

 

Jaime was at home at the time when, Bruce came home but, it was much later than he usually did and followed with Alfred to the Batcave. Jaime watched has the door of the batman moblie opened but, was surprised to see a child jump out and ran onto the balcony near the custom cases and watched.

 

**Alfred:** *looks at Jaime before he looked back at Master Bruce* Welcome back, sir.   
*he looks at Damian* I presume this is the young man of whom you spoke'?

**Damian:** Hello, Pennyworth. I've heard of you.

**Alfred:** At your service, Master Damian.

**Damian:** Where are the rest of the servants?

**Alfred:** I am the sum total.

**Damian:** You have only one servant'?

**Batman:** He's not a servant. He's a friend.

**Damian:** So this is the fabled Batcave.Grandfather told me all about it.Smaller than I imagined.   
Very efficient, though.*he looked around the cave until he came to the balcony and he saw Jaime a bit in the shadows* I thought you only had one servant.*he looks at Batman from balcony*

**Batman:** *looked then at the balcony and saw Jaime who then ran off* He’s not a servant either but, somewhat..your adopted brother.*he looked back at Damian*

**Damian:** *looked and frown before he walked up the balcony to look at the customs*

**Alfred:** He is the spitting image of you at that age. It's a bit chilling.

**Batman:** tell me about it. you're gonna have to get him settled.I'm not sure how long he'll be here,   
but for the time being, this will be his home.

**Alfred:** *nodded and went up to Damian*

**Damian:** Looks rather effeminate, don't you think?

**Alfred:** Master Dick was a boy when he wore that.

**Damian:** Where is he now? 

**Alfred:** Moved on. And so shall we.Would you like to see where you" be sleeping?

 

Alfred then showed Damian to his room and down the hall Jaime and Khaji Da we're watching. Jaime was scared and nervous but, got the courage to walk down towards the room. 

 

**Alfred:** I hope this isn't too cramped for you.That door heads to your bath.The other, to a game room.And you also have this far your amusement.Naturally, you have the run of the mansion.*he turned on the tv*

**Damian:** Of course. I know that.Prepare some tea, Pennyworth.Brown sugar instead of white,   
fresh-cut lemon. a china cup-*he cut himself off when, he saw Jaime hiding behind the door abit*

**Alfred:** *looked then turn* ah Master Jaime come now to not be shy.*he said softly* This Master Damian your new ‘brother’. 

**Jaime:** *looked at Damian before he looked at Alfred and he came from behind it and to Alfred's side but, he didn’t look at Damian and kept his head low* 

**Damian:** *looked at Jaime and stared* I see. Hello there*he bow his head*

**Jaime:** *looked at him now and bows his head and said quiet*

**Damian:** not much of a talker?

**Alfred:** ah yes. You see Jaime is not able to talk. So he will communicate with texts or writing. Now I’ll go get your tea Master Damian. And Perhaps master would like some warm mixed nuts...and a moist hand towel.

**Jaime:** *looked confused at what Alfred said before Damian* 

**Damian:** Watch yourself, Pennyworth. I'm not so young that I don't understand sarcasm.   
**Alfred:** While I am much too old to care...and Jaime try and get to know your new brother..if you can bare it*he whispered the last part before he walked out and closed the door*

 

**~while Alfred and Bruce were in the batcave~**

 

Jaime and Damian stood there looking at each other before, Jaime looked and headed to the door. 

 

**Damian:** so how long have you been here? Do have some right to my birth rights or are just someone my father took pity on? *he looked and stared at Jaime*

**Jaime:** *frozen has Damian spoke and he looked back a bit before he looked away and typed and he turned and Damian was closer now and out of surprise he slammed into the door abit* Text: for months and I don’t know what birthrights you have….

**Damian:** *looked at him and then stepped back and read the message* very well. *he turned and looked*

**Jaime:** *he looked at Damian before he opened the door but, he was then shocked and there was a chirp*

**Damian:** what was that?*he looked at Jaime but then, saw it. It was Khaji Da on Jaime shoulder and he was surprised a bit and he walked over and grab him*

**Khaji Da:** *chirp then did a scream has he was grabbed and then flip and turned*

**Damian:** *turned it and looked* what is it? Is it tech or something? AH!*he was shocked by Khaji Da who ran out of the room*

**Jaime:** *was shocked at the whole seen before he saw Khaji Da shocked Damian and then ran out. He looked at Damian and bow fast before running off after Khaji Da*

**  
** **Damian:** *then held his ear before he changed and went in his head and he looked at the Ceiling*thinking:.....Jaime*he shook his head before turning falling asleep.*

  
**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Son of Batman  
> Damian tries to get Jaime in on plan and they have some disagreements.

Bruce walks into the kitchen where Jaime was eating at the table while Alfred was cleaning. 

 

**Bruce:** How's Damian?

**Alfred:** See for yourself.*looks outside where damian was cutting down the plants*He's been at it since 5:00 this morning.I hope you don't mind, sir,the sword is your grandfather's.The one on the wall plaque'?I think we might be able to skip the gardener this month.

**Bruce:** Well, he was trained by the League of Assassins.

**Alfred:** I, myself, am rooting for the shrubbery.   
**Bruce:** He has talent.*he smiles and watches*

**Jaime:** *looked at Bruce and then looked away and down softly and remembered what Damien had said*.....*he looked down sadly before getting up and leaving* 

 

Damian was outside cutting and practicing and he turned and saw Jaime’s face and saw Jaime leave and soon after, he followed when Bruce left. 

 

**Damian:** *had looked for Jaime and found him in the library*

**Jaime:** *was reading and studying before he looked up to see Damian and looked confused and he was writing something before his wrist was grabbed by Damian and he found himself getting pulled* 

**Damian:** you're coming with me.*he said sternly and walked* 

 

**~in the next 16 minutes~**

**Jaime:** *he was somewhat confused and not yet understanding that he was now at one of Wayne’s business building and he blink at Damian*

**Damian:** there is something I want to talk about with father and you play a role in it. I’ll tell you when we get up there. 

**Jaime:** *followed Damian through the building and being sneaky and they made it to the main room* 

**Damian:** *walked in and snarl* he’s not here yet. No matter in the meantime.*he jumps in the chair and hacks into the computer*

**Jaime:** texted: what are you doing?*he showed Damian*

**Damian:** looking at the investment that I will be taking. 

 

**Jaime:** *looked at Damian before he sat down on at the side of the desk.* *he wasn’t feeling jealous just more unwanted and more useless**I mean Bruce would want his blood to take on stuff and maybe even be a robin**he sighs softly when, he hears the door open* 

 

Bruce and his clients stand there. One says what the hell.

**Damian:** *smirked as he said* Your profit margin is down in Argentina.Someone is skimming revenue.

**Woman:** Argentina? That's my division. Bruce.

**Bruce:** It's okay. It's all right.I'll deal with this.*he closed the doors and frowned and walked over* What are you doing?

**Jaime:** *stood up quickly and he was nervous habit he never saw Bruce upset before*

**Damian:** Reviewing my birthright.This will be mine someday.*he looked at Bruce but he glanced at Jaime abit then at Bruce* 

**Bruce:** How did you two get in here?*he looked at Jaime and Damian* 

**Damian:** A bird's nest has better security.We need to talk.Deathstroke has a contact stationed here. 

**Jaime:** *looked*Thinks: DeathStroke? 

**Bruce:** In Gotham?

**Damian:** We find him. we find Deathstroke.We could take Deathstroke out......permanently.

**Jaime:** *had a shocked look on his face at what Damian said*thinks: he maybe a bad guy but, that doesn’t mean he deserves death* 

**Bruce:** We don't kill.*he frowned* 

**Damian:** I was taught you destroy your enemy.   
**Bruce:** That makes you like them.   
**Damian:** It makes me better than them.Deathstroke killed my grandfather. He has to pay!*his voiced raised* 

**Jaime:** *looked at the two before he left a soft chirp and poke and he moved back abit*

**Bruce:** Ra's was a madman.

**Damian:** He was a hero. He died a hero.Ubu's Deathstroke's right-hand man.He used to work for my grandfather.He stays in Gotham City between missions to indulge his vices......according to Mother.I looked up the rest.

**Bruce:** You downloaded this from the computer in the Batcave, didn't you'?

 

**Damian:** I hacked into NORAD when I was 6.It was easy. This mission will also be easy with ‘Blue Beetle’*he looked at Jaime*with that alien tech we could find Ubu and Deathstroke and take them out per-*he was cut off by Bruce* 

**Bruce:** you will not be dragging Jaime into this and there won’t be any mission!*he snapped before he grabbed Damian by the shoulder and pushed him hard forward to and walked to the door* 

**Damian:** Hey!

**Jaime:** *followed quickly and quiet. He didn’t want to make Bruce more upset for any reason* 

 

**~They waited outside until Alfred came~**

**Bruce:** Alfred is to take you directly home.No stops.You will not go off on your own.you will stay away from the computer…...and you will stay out of sight.And you will certainly not pull Jaime into any of your little plan. Do you understand?*open the door for Damian*

**Jaime:** *got in on the other side and looked at Bruce* 

**Damian:** *frowned*I owe my grandfather a death.

 

**~Back at the mansion~**

**Jaime:*** was now in the library again sitting down drinking some juice and Damian was with him leaning on the couch* 

**Damian:** are you doing to help me or what?*he looked straight up still he heard the splash of a drink and looked sternly*

**Jaime:** *rubbed his mouth and looked at Damian with ‘are you serious’ face* 

**Damian:** *looked at Jaime before he pounched* 

**Jaime:** *was shocked then, the next thing he knew his arms were pinned by his head and looked up Damian and he blushed and tried to get up but, he could* thinks: he’s stronger than he looks*then he frown abit* 

**Damian:** Know your place. So either you help me or not. *he looked at Jaime in the eyes*

**Jaime:** *looked at him before he looked away*

**Damian:** very well*he got off Jaime and walks to the door and he get hit by a piece of paper**he reads it* 

Paper Text: You don’t need to do this....what do you think Bruce will do or say?

 

**Damian:** *looked back at Jaime*

**Jaime:** *was sitting up and had his back turned to him and rubbed his arm* 

**Damian:** *looked then walked out*

**Jaime:** *sighed and looked down*thinks:....Bruce isn’t gonna like this one bit. 

 

**End of Chapter 8**

 


	9. Chapter 9: Deathstroke vs Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Son of Batman  
> Damian has his battle with Deathstroke.

Later that day it was night and Jaime was called to the Batcave by Alfred who was stitching Dick up.

 

**Jaime:** *was informed early of what happened and he looked at Damian with a frown a bit and then away at looked at Dick curiously has he hissed* 

**Dick:** Really ticks me off after  all those lectures he gave me about using protection.

**Alfred:** Indeed.Are you alright, Master Dick?

**Dick:** I took the cut, I can take the stitch.   
**Damian:** Maybe you need more anesthetic.   
**Dick:** And maybe you need to go f-   
**Alfred:** Master Dick.   
**Damian:** Maybe you should remember who the blood son is.   
**Dick:** "Bloodthirsty" is more like it. *get got up*

**Jaime:** *watched has Dick and Damian had there little argument* 

 

Later on, Batman was back and was talking on the computer to James. 

 

 **Jaime:** *he felt bad for Ubu. Damian basically almost killed him and he was brought out of his though when he jumped at the chair that came at him and Dick. He quietly watched the scolding that Damian was getting but, he then perked up a bit  has he head he was gonna be in the field again but, it didn't show in his expression but on the inside*

 

**Khaji Da:** *jumped out and covered Jaimes body*

**Dick:** *looked at Blue Beetle than back* Wait a minute.I'm not gonna like this. am I.

**Batman:** nope

 

**~Ghotom Coliseum~**

Jaime was not prepared for the fighting he had done and was now doing. He was blasting bat-men who, really need a makeover. The things were horrible and to think they were all once human and no thanks to Damian who triggered and awoke them into attacking.But, thanks to Khaji Da’s armor Jaime only got a few bruises but, he couldn’t say the same for Bruce or Damian that could have some.

 

Nonetheless, they were able to find Langstrom but, because of Damian, it wasn’t easy nor smooth. He almost killed the man! After, they got back to the Bat cave and integrated Langstrom and learned the plans but, also that his family was being held captive. They released the family and brought them back safely but, that wasn’t all they brought back or well at else Bruce didn’t.Jaime felt something he hasn’t before but, it was when the girl hugged Damian but, he brushed it off and tried not to think about it.

 

**~Wayne Tower~**

**Jaime:** *he was in Damian's room and was told the message by Damian*texts: we need to tell Bruce! He can help us save your mom!

**Damian:** *he started to change into his costume and snarled and looked at Jaime* no. this is between me and him. 

**Jaime:** text: then why do you want me to come?*he looks at Damian*

**Damian:** because your gonna fly me there...and I may need some backup.*he looks at Jaime*

**Jaime:** *looked back at him and sighed softly before Khaji Da covered him* 

**~Sea Plant~**

Jaime flew them to the sea plant and when they got near he flew low and then dropped Damian on the plant and landed. He then followed Damian and knocked out a few guard but, when they came to the cave. He was a bit amazed and then they were at a standoff with Deathstroke when, he came out and then had a gun pointed Damian’s mom when Damian pulled one out. 

 

**Jaime:** *had his blasters out and had lowered him and he was scared. Now he wished Bruce was here*

**Deathstroke:** You are such an arrogant little brat.So entitled, so bloodthirsty-.....so easy to manipulate.I brought you here for one reason boy to kill you. In addition, I’ll be able to crush a beetle has well.*he looked at Blue Beetle* 

**Damian:** *frown and snarled at Deathstroke and moved closer to Jaime...like a shield* 

**Talia:** Run, Damian.*she ran in front of the bullet and fell to the ground*

**Jaime:** *was shocked and he covered his mouth while Damian gasped and then grabbed Damian and ran to get to cover has Deathstroke*

 

Deathstroke shot at the rock they were hiding behind until it was down but Batman finally came for the save and throw a Batarang and knocked it out of his hand.    
The bat-men reacted to the sound and started to shirk and cry at them. 

 

**Deathstroke:** Kill them! *he called and they attacked*

 

Before any of them could attack Batman threw some bananas that made a horrible sound they flew out the doors running into the 3 of them. They drew their attention to Talia who was in Batman's arms now they're dead and Jaime stood away.Damian concerned for his mother.

 

**Damian:** mother!*ran up worried*

**Jaime:** *jogs up and looked behind Damian*

**Bruce:** I’ve got her.

**Damian:** *growls* I'll end him I promise!*then growl grabbing the swords off the ground and went after Deathstroke*

**Bruce:** Damian!*called but he was gone and he looked at Jaime* make sure those things don’t get out.

Jaime*nods and flew off after the Bat-men and they were trying to get out*

 

Jaime told(in mind) Khaji Da to use a mid electrical shock to keep them at bay it worked for a while before he saw the others at the bottom and they broke through the glass and into the water. Water then started to come into the plant flooding everything, the building started to shake and more came and made it out. He followed and took to the sky and fired at them more then, he was punched hard and headed towards the sea but, then slam into something and he looked he was riding on something and he looked. It was Dick in the bat jet smirk before he shoots something at him.

 

**Dick:** shot them with that! It cured them! *called through the clear window of the jet*

Jaime:*nods and fills his blasters with it and shoot the men and they change back* 

 

**~happening at the same time has Damian and Deathstroke fight~**

 

**Jaime:** *looked at the plant has it started to come down and explored and flew with Dick looking for them and he saw something pop up from the sea flew to it*

**Dick:** *saw it has well has a part of the plan started to come down and he shoot suck cups at it and grabbed it and pulled it before him and Jaime flew away from the plant with it* 

**  
** **~now at the rocks where Talia is about to make her farewell~**

**Jaime:** *watches has Bruce and Talia speak and he was with Damian at the time and he looked at him*

**Damian:** you're not so bad.*looks at Jaime*..maybe I was wrong about you*he looked away and walked to his mother and father*

**Jaime:** *looked at Damian and smiled then away*thinks: Same here…*he barely knew Damian but, he didn't want him to leave for some reason*

**Bruce:** Damian should stay with me.   
**Talia:** He will want to be with his mother.   
**Bruce:** He's Robin now.He stays with the Batman.   
**Talia:** Damian, are you ready to come?   
**Damian:** If that's your wish, Mother.*He Bowed his head but, glanced away a bit*   
**Talia:** *looked at her son then at Burce then he looked up Jaime who stood away who looked back a bit and she sighed softly*Learn from your father, Damian, for he is very Wise..and you are the future.I will come back for him.Make him great.   
**Bruce:** I will.

**Jaime:** *looked up and saw Damian there and he flew over and watched from behind them* 

**Bruce:** Let's go home, Damian.Jaime   
**Damian:** I'll drive.   
**Bruce:** No.   
**Damian:** I know how.   
**Bruce:** No.

**Jaime:** *smiles and then he floats then grabs Damian and flies in the air*

**Damian:** Hey!!*he was shocked then frown and crossed his arms then he looked amazed at the sunset at this angle*

**Jaime:** *smiles and flies and carries Damian*

**Bruce:** *looked and smirk*

 

**End of Chapter 9**

 


	10. Chapter 10: Under the Glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Damian both learn new things about each other leading to some feelings and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes RECAP OR IF YOU CAME HERE:  
> \- THERE ARE SPOILERS of movies so, I may not type or describe some scenes from the instant movies but, I will give notes of what movie the chapters are placed or during. Also, due to the fact that is most Jaime POV told in 3rd person and he's not in all of the scenes  
> -Some characters maybe be a bit OOC(Out of Character) mostly Batman in the Beginning and some of Damian and other characters, I try to keep them in character so bare with me.  
> \- Note: Jaime is physically Mute in this story but, he can make some noise like softly/quiet puffs or whimpers. He also abit OOC in this.  
> \- Also this is unBeta

It was somewhat normal with Damian but, since he was new and all to living with Bruce..he got into trouble a lot. Damian hated Dick and mostly everyone he met but, Jaime,he mostly spend time with him. Jaime didn’t know why but, it was nice to have another teen around him and he hoped Damian felt the same. They usually went out together to shops or store but, they also just took walks together. Though at times they would run into other teens and it brought out a different side of Damian and Jaime was surprised to see. Whenever they run into other teens they would flirt with Jaime whether it was a girl or boy but, Damian would always growls or frown at the teens and make them back off. Some accidents did it involve some, physical contact with blood and punches but, there would some touching between Jaime Damian when, they were alone. Damian would sometimes lean on Jaime when they walked or sitting by each other or pull him close when they out in public. Damian would mostly talk about his training and sometimes ask about Jaime’s life but he wasn't ready yet.Jaime would just listen and smile and ask questions has well about Damian's life before coming to them.

 

But, back home it was very different. Damian would talk to Jaime but, more simple questions and then walk off. He still spent time with Jaime but, he wouldn’t lean or touch him and they mostly just read around or watch movies. Then, they would train with Dick and then go to bed. But, Jaime was liking the time spend with him and the attention he was getting from Damian. He his attitude and him being a smartass sometimes and his smirk and his sharp captivating eyes. Jaime realized he had a crush Damian but, he kept that to himself. There no telling how Damian would react and Jaime feared he get rejected and what they had would be broken.However Jaime was still so confused with Damian at times and thinking he was just giving him mixed feelings and signals. 

 

Until, the night the Jaime and Damian were alone on portal. Damian had to get out of the house he said and so he suited up and Jaime told Bruce he’d go with him to keep him out of trouble. 

Jamie flew low and slow so Damian could keep up. Damian used his grappling hook to swing over and land on buildings. The stopped and land at the top of Wayne enterprises(his tower) building and looked over Gotham city. 

 

**Jaime:** *smiles amazed at the city*thinks: its so pretty at night.*he heard a chirp and looked over his shoulder at nothing but, meaning it to Khaji Da*

**Damian:** *looked at over the city* 

**Jaime:** *looks over at Damian and types before handing towards him*

**Damian:** *popped out of his thoughts and looked at the phone* 

**Jaime:** Text: Are you ok? If there’s something on your mind, you can tell me. Don’t worry I won't tell Bruce or anyone if you don't want them to know. 

**Damian:** *looked up at Jaime* I am fine…

**Jaime:** *gave him a look*

**Damian:** *looked away and stayed quiet* i’m just...I dunno confused. Life with father is so different then with grandfather and mother. I mean there is no long training and meditation. I was raised to be my grandfather successor and to take over the League of Assassins. But now….

**Jaime:** *put his phone on Damian’s leg*

**Damian:** *looked down at it then at Jaime* 

**Jaime:** text: you feel small*he was looking away his mask off and he looked down at the city below**took his phone back and type then gave it back* I felt like that everyday before, Bruce took me in.

**Damian:** *look and then looked sympathy to Jaime*...Father told me of how you came to be his ‘son’. But, I also looked something up. 

**Jaime:** *looked at Damian shocked and typed* texted: what do you know?...

**Damian:** *looked away after reading the text* like your mother and how she was killed in that store/..How your father was a counted for a lot of drunk driving and child abuse charges...when, you were first taken in by a family but, you ran away and went back to living with your father if though he beat you...you stated that,”you could leave home cause, it was one of the things you had left of her”..you ran away from every foster family you had and went back to your home…where he beat you and molested you..you still went back..because of her..*he stopped and pause and turned abit* I don’t see how you coul-*he stopped dead in his sentence when saw Jaime’s face*

**Jaime:** *was shaking and tears were falling from his face and he covered his face and sob softly*

**Damian:** *looked at Jaime before he softly took Jaime’s hand and pulled to his face and put it on his cheek and he kissed it*

**Jaime** :*fliched a bit has his hand was taken but, then his tear filled eyes widened a bit has Damian kissed his hand* 

**Damian:** *held Jaime’s hand to his face and close and he looked at Jaime in the eyes* I will never let anyone hurt you in anyway ever again...Mark my word.

**Jaime:** *looked at him more tears fell and he looked down and then felt a hand on his head and pushed his head up softly*

**Damian:** *pushed Jaime head up so he could see his face and he leaned up and kissed his forehead softly and then looked at Jaime*

**Jaime:** *looked at Damian less tears falling and he leaned in has Damian did the same*

 

**Both:** *leaned into each other and met after way and kissed each other and it was a softly but, passionately one* *it last for a few seconds before they pull back to catch their breaths**they pant abit*   
  


**Jaime:** *was blushing then his eyes widen and he covered his mouth* thinks: I just kissed Bruce’s son! My step-brother?! But it felt nice….wait…

**Damian:** *looks at Jaime and frowned abit* what?...

**Jaime:** *his blush got darker and he slid his phone to Damians lap* 

**Damian:** *looked and eyes widen and blush appears*

**Jaime:** text: that was ...my first kiss…*he looked at Damian blushing his hands in his lap*

**Damian:** *looks up at Jaime blushing now and look away embarrassed rubbing his head* …..that was also my first. 

**Jaime:** *smiled softly at that* texted: I guess we’re a thing now? 

**Damian:** *smirks at Jaime and the grabs him pulling him into his lap*

**Jaime:** *blushed red he got pulled and look down at Damian*

 

**Both:** *they both kiss again and Jaime wraps his arms around Damon's neck and Damian’s hands were on Jaime’s waist and they started to make out**but then that moment was over when*

 

**Dick:** Damian!Jaime!*called over the com* 

**Jaime:** *blushes red and pulls back* 

**Damian:** *growled and pushed on the commlink* what?!*he snap* 

**Jaime:** *could tell Damian was pissed and he smiled softly*

**Dick:** Bruce thinks you were in trouble because you're out there for too long so, you guys could head back home now.

**Damian:** fine.*he snarled* we’ll be there soon.

**Jaime:** *smiles and got off Damian and then quickly kissed his cheek before he flew up in the air abit*

**Damian:** *blushes and smirked at him and shots at a build wit his grappling hook and to a build*

 

They both head back to the mansion 

**~Middle of the night~**

That night Damian got up in the middle of the night and slept with Jaime and when Alfred found them. They were together curled up together and sleep quietly. All alfred could do was smile and then quietly closed the door. 

 

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11:  Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was writing these next two chapters during, winter break so..lol early X-mas chapters
> 
> Jaime enjoys the snow and fun with his new family.

**~Next Day~**

After, last night Damian had changed a bit and is in “a bit” meaning he turned downright possessive of Jaime. He stayed next to Jaime a lot and whenever he got the chance and when they were alone he’d go up to Jaime and wrap his arms around  Jaime’s waist and hugs his back. When, Jaime was in the library laying down on the couch, Damian would flop down on him and cuddle with him and at times fall asleep. But, he was like an aggressive puppy that kept its favorite toy with it 24/7. He’d even glare and growl at Dick sometimes when, he was teaching Jaime lesson then, he and Dick would debate on things while Jaime turned on his headphones and studied. Which mostly lead to a heated training or challenge session in which, Jaime sometimes had to step in at times to stop the two.

 

However, Jaime wouldn’t and couldn’t complain and it was somewhat nice how serious Damian was taking their relationship. Jaime was taking it serious to but, he  still had his concerns. Jaime hasn't told Alfred,Bruce, or Dick his sexuality and the only one that he ever told was his father. Thinking that his father would have the right to know and accept him for it but, he had his hopes up, all he got out of telling his father was another beating. He knew Bruce wouldn’t beat him but, what if he saw himself and he is dating Bruce’s son which, makes things a lot more complexed.

 

**Jaime:** *was laying on his bed and Damian was on his other side and he then slams his head into his pillow*

**Damian:** *was on Jaime’s bed and read until he saw Jaime’s head fall in his pillow and Khaji Da chirped in worry and jump on to his master**he was also worried*Jaime?

**Jaime:** *pulled up from his pillow and turned his head and laid it on the pillow again but softer and he looked at Damian*   
**Damian:** *looked at him and his face changed to understanding*..you haven’t told them and you're worried about how they’d react?

**Jaime:** *looked away his face in sadness and he nodded*

**Damian:** *he put his book down and he moves under the covers and then reaches and brushes Jamie's cheek softly*

**Jaime:** *smiled at him and put his hand over Damian’s and holds it* 

**Damian:** *smiles and pulls hand and kisses it and smirked at Jaime’s blushing*

**Khaji Da:** *chirped and jumped on Damian’s face suddenly and happily* ~ <3 

**Damian:** Gah!*tried to get Khaji Da off his face* get off you bug! *he was yelling but it was muffled by Khaji Da* 

**Jaime:** *was surprised and smiled softly has he heard Damian groan and Khaji Da’s chirp of trumpet then he looked up at the window and it was dark out* thinks: wow it's that late already.*he gets up and is careful and of Damian still trying to get Khaji Da off and walks over to it**he freezes and his eyes sparkled at what he saw*

 

It was snowing and Jaime’s heart lifted up. He’s never enjoying seeing snow because, that meant he would still have get food and stuff for him and his father but, this time he can enjoy it and he saw that it was already sticking to the ground.

 

**Damian:** *has finally gotten Khaji Da off his face and smirk* AHAH! AH!*he then was tackled by Jaime and he was pinned with Jaime on his lap* Jaime what the hell?! huh?!*a phone was in his face* 

**Jaime:** text: we are so gonna have fun tomorrow! So hurry up and go bed*he smiles happily then pulls Damian pull before pushing him out and slamming the door*

**Damian:** *stand blinking and holds Khaji Da and he smirk evil at it*

**Khaji Da:** *looks and whimpers in fear before he was heard the door open and Jaime’s hand grabs him and pulls him in*    
**Damian:** *stood there and groaned annoyed before walking to his room* 

 

**~Next Day in the morning~**   
  


**Damian:** *was laying in his bed when suddenly he felt someone shaking him and he was shocked before he grabbed them and flip them on the bed and he smirk*

**Jaime:** *looked up at Damian where he was pinned from and his eyes were sparkling and smiling*

**Damian:** is there a reason why you woke me? *lookd at him and sitting up and looked at what Jaime was wearing*

**Jaime:** *was nodding fast and he was wearing a coat,earmuffs,gloves,thick pants,a winter hat, boots and a scarf and he points to the window*

**Damian:** *looked at Jaime and blushed a bit before he looked out and blinked* huh*he got up and walked over to the window then opened the window**let the cold breeze and saw all the snow  only to get snow thrown in his face* GAH!

 

Damian then looks down glaring and frowning. There is a laugh from below and there stands Dick and Kori in the snow in warm clothes. Dick was laughing his ass off while, Kori looked up at Damian and waved.

 

**Damian:** *growled before he yelled and cursed at Dick before, he started to get his clothes on. He put on a thick coat,hat,gloves,thick pants and boots before he grabbed Jaime’s hand and ran down the halls.

 

**Dick:** *was still laugh* o my god i wish I got that on camera! Haha GAH! *he fell over and he rubbed the snow off of his face and coughed* 

**Damian:** *smirked and growl and threw more at him* Bastard! 

**Dick:** oh it is so on you brat!*he smiles and throw back at him* 

**Both:** *but the next thing they knew snowballs were being shot at them by Khaji Da* 

**Khaji Da:** *screams in battle and shots at Dick and Damian has they find behind things to shield them*

 

Jaime and Kori watch from the sidelines. Jaime was smiling and Kori pulled him into a hug and laughed softly.

**Jaime:** *smiles and un-gloved at hand and typed and showed*Hey  Kori...Do you wanna build a snowman? >:3 

**Kori:** *looked and blinked then smiled before laughing and nods*

**Jaime:** *put his phone away and put his glove on before he ran to a big pile of snow and him Kori started to build on* 

 

Dick,Damian, and Khaji Da’s yells and curses and well chirps were screaming all out war ended when, they dropped in the snow. Dick was laughing has Damian and Khaji Da were glaring a each other. Dick was the first to sit up before he got up and helped Damian up and Khaji Da jumped on his shoulder. Dick then tuned and his mouth opened in shock. 

 

**Damian:** that was good but next I will stand victorious.*he looked at Dick and confused* what?*he turned and was shocked has well at what he saw*

 

Kori and Jaime had build three snow men and their own snow fort. Jaime was now adding some sticks with sheets on and they were flags. Dick and Damian walked over and Khaji Da flew onto Jaime’s head.

**Kori:** what do you guys think? *smiled at them*

**Dick:** how did you guys make this so fast?

**Kori:** you guys don't know...you guys have been at war for almost an hour. 

**Jaime:** *looked at them and nods fastly*

**Damian:** tch and your point? That war was a tie but, I could have won if...if..Acho!*he sneezed and his was nose red*

**Dick:** hahaha..Acho!*he sneezed after* 

**Kori:** *sighes and smiles* lt go inside before we all get sick.*she takes Dick’s hand and walked with him up the stairs*

**Jaime:** *looked at them before quickly bumping his covered mouth onto Damien's head  and grabbing his hand and trotting away to catch up*

**Damian:** *blushes a bit and then follows Jaime holding his hand*

 

Jaime and Kori were in the kitchen making hot cocoa and heating up cookies and s'mores while, Dick and Damian were covered in blankets and had heartwarmers on with hot water on their feet in the theater. Jaime and Kori then came back with the drinks and food and they all decide to watch  _ ‘Ice Spider’(good/funny movie) _ . Kori sat on the floor and then pulled Jaime into her lap and covered them both with a large blanket. Damian frowned then sighed a bit and Jaime looked up and smiled at him. 

 

**~Half way into the movie~**

**Damian:** I still don’t understand those spiders should be dead by now even if they are mutated.plus the cgi in this movie is bad.

**Dick:** come on dude it's a movie chill haha 

**Kori:** would you guys be quiet?*whispers at them harshly* we are trying to watch the movie. Right Jaime? Huh.*she whispered and looked at Jamie then blinked*

**Jaime:** *was fast asleep and laying his head on Kai's shoulder and chest*

**Kori:** omg!*she whispered and then got her phone out and then quickly took a pick of Jaime and her and posted it on facebook* he's so cute!*whispers*

**Damian** :*frowns at this and looked away*

**Dick:** jeez thanks babe haha*smiles and laughs and then leaned and looked at Jaime* he really is knocked out..

**Kori:** *smiles and rest her chin on his head kept watching the movie*

 

**~Later at night~**

Bruce walked in with Alfred behind him. They just came from another meeting/business party and Bruce was tried out from his ‘meeting plan’ routine. They stood it was quiet...to quiet and they walked around all the rooms they thought would have two kids in it were empty. Then, they made it to the theater room and both smiled.

 

Kori and Jaime were asleep but, Kori’s head was not resting on a pillow that's was on Dick’s leg.Jaime was still in the same place but, he was more in Kori’s lap and close to her. Dick and Damian were pointing inward and their heads touching a bit on the pillows. They were covered in blankets and pillows and their were empty plates and cups sitting on arms of the chairs.

 

**Alfred:** should we wake them sir?*looks at him*

**Bruce:** yes but…*he takes out his own phone and takes a picture of them* the league is gonna love this.*he then shakes Dick lightly*

**Dick:** *jumps a bit before he yawns and raise up and rubs his eyes* hey Bruce...it must be late.hey Kori time to go babe*shakes her shoulder*

**Kori:** *wakes and looks at him softly and nods and he hugs the still sleeping Jaime before she picks him up before walking out with Alfred to show her where Jaime’s room is*

**Dick:** *was about to get Damian but he woke up*

**Damian:** huh…? Welcome back Father.

**Bruce:** seem you guys had fun today. A lot of evidence in the front*looks at Damian*

**Damian:** ah yes ..the snow...well good night…*He walked out and walked fast Kori and Alfred* goodbye! *retreated to Jaime’s room and he opened the door*

**Jaime:** *had changed into some boxers and tank shirt and was sleeping*

**Damian:** *smiles, before he closed the door and walked to his room when he got there is phone, was buzzing and took it and looked at it* text: BeetleBug: tomorrow let’s take Bruce out shopping and x-mas things! Winter means Christmas! 

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12: Tiz the season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime,Kori,Dick,Damian and Bruce go Christmas shopping.

Demeber 2nd 

 

**Jaime:** *was already up and was in his winter clothes and he kicking some snow around and he was excited. Damian,Bruce,Dick, and Kori were gonna go christmas shopping with him he was also able to convince Bruce into have a Xmas party on the 23rd for them and the Justice League members and also to come with them for shopping* 

**Damian:** *walked out* I can’t believe I’m doing this….*he looked at Jaime* the things you make me do.

**Jaime:** *smiled at him and then he saw Bruce walk out with Alfred*

**Bruce:** all we have to do is go get Dick and Kori and then go shopping..but listen to me you two.

**Both:** *Jaime and Damian looked up and Jaime was worried about Bruce’s tone and Damian looked*

**Bruce:** this will be your first time one with me and the first time the public will see you to. So, there maybe unwanted attention from paparazzi but, they will mostly be spying and they may not come out because of the cold.

**Jaime:** *blinked* thinks: he makes it sound like their some type of animal.

**Damian:** no worry father there is always one way to keep them at bay*he slams his fist into the palm of his hand* 

**Jaime:** *jumped a bit and put his hands on Damian shoulder and pushed him a bit with a nervous smile*

**Damian:** *looked at Jamie then frown and crossed his arms and looked away* fine..*grunts*

**Bruce:** *was surprised that Damian back down but, he brushed it off and they got in the car*

 

After they picked up Kori and Dick, they went the shops and like before, there were girls and woman but, this time Kori and Damian were there. Whenever, women made eyes or tried to flirt with Dick Kori would pop up right next him and smile at the women who, then backed off the same went for Kori when, men looked at her. Damian was the same but, Jaime hide more beside him and some girls took a shot Damian but, were shot down by a hand full of insults from Damian. Bruce on the other hand plain ignored the woman but, still talked and gave them simple answers. Dick told Jaime that Bruce was once known has a  playboy but, he didn’t seem like it. However, Jaime looked to Bruce and he was standing alone looking at jewelry and Jaime walked over to him.

 

**Bruce:** *was looking at a necklace a pearl necklace*...*flashbacks off his parents death flash in his mind**he was broken out his thought when he felt a light tug on his coa and he looked*

**Jaime:** *looked at him and worried but, smiling*

**Bruce:** *smiled and he ruffed Jaime hair before he and Jaime walked over back to Damian who, was looking at things* 

**Dick:** *looked at them and smiled and then he got Kori and walked over the three others*

**Jaime:** *then hopped to a stop and he pulled out a big list that almost touched the ground*

**Dick:** wow what is that Jaime?*he looked over Jamie's shoulder and saw the title* christmas gift list..wait all of them?!*said surprised* 

**Jaime:** *looked at Dick with sparkles in his eyes and nods* 

**Dick:** you are way to nice of a kid*he smile and hugs Jaime before he looked at Bruce* well?*he smirked*

**Bruce:** *looked and took the list softly then looked at Jaime who had hopeful eyes* your lucky I’m a billionaire. *he smiled*

 

**~Hours later~**

It felt like they hit a million stores faster than the flash. Jaime was kidding about the whole Justice League and heroes presents and he seemed he did his research on the right present he could give to the right person. Everyone was impressed with that. Now they were at the finally place a full jewelry and accessories store. Jaime was thinking that they could buy Zatanna,Vixen and a few others some necklaces or ring. Bruce,Kori and Jaime mostly looked while, Dick and Damian held the bags. 

 

**Damian:** *thought he could looked a bit and he looked around at the Jewel but backtracked when he say a necklace*

 

The necklace he was looking at had a Diamond Beetle hanging from it with Blue gems for its eyes and blue stripes on its wings. Jaime instantly came to his mind and he asked the lady to give them that one. It was only $500 and Damian was given one of Bruce’s gold cards when, they split up to get different gifts and he took the box from the lady and bowed his head and said thank you. He quickly got the card and boxed necklace and put in is coat pocket and zipped it up.Then, went and sat back down next to Dick who was looking at him.

 

**Dick:** soo wha-*looked* 

**Damian:** don’t even ask.*arms crossed*

**Dick:** Brat*crossed his arm and looked away and looked up and smiled seeing the three walk up*

**Jaime:** text: All done! *he walks up holding his phone up*

**Damian:** *finally and he gets up getting the bags*

 

Dick had got the bags to Kori,Jaime and Bruce also helped and outside Alfred was waiting with the limo. 

 

**Alfred:** I take you enjoyed yourselves? *opened the door before going to help load the bags in the trunk and the front*

**Bruce:** *just let out a big breathe with a smile* 

 

**~Back at the Mansion~**

Has soon has they got all the gifts inside Jaime wanted to start right away with the gift wrapping. So, Damian,Jaime and Kori went to the library and took the present and wrapping paper and bags   but, Dick,Bruce,and Alfred went and got a the christmas tree. The tree was somewhat small but, is was important to Bruce very much, it was the tree his mother and father and him would put up every year when, he was young. But, after his parents death he didn’t really do holiday's anymore. But, now with everyone around him, he was opening up  a bit and was enjoying this. 

They got the tree up and some decorations then,finished wrapping the present with the help of Khaji Da after, they put all the wrapped presents under it and Khaji Da jumped around them. 

 

**Jaime:** *smiled sleepy before he was hugged by Kori but, he was surprised but, then sleepy again*

**Dick and Damian:** *looked at the two Dick crossed his arms smiling and Damian frowned and looked away*

**Bruce:** let's get you two to bed*he looked at Jaime and Damian*. Alfred will take you and Dick home. *he look at Kori who nodded and let Jaime go and walked away waving with Dick*

 

Jaime and Damian walked out after them and Jaime was leaning most on Damian two was fake pushing him off. They still didn’t know and for once Damian didn’t want his father or the others to know yet. He wasn’t that he was scared or anything but, more worrying about Jaime. His feeling and that he was already scared.

 

**Damian:** *helped Jaime to his room and helped him to the bed*

**Jaime:** *fell on his bed but grabbed Damian with him and pulled him to his chest*

**Damian:** AH! Jaime let go! What if father walks in*he said into Jaime’s chest but, he wouldn't move and Damian started to push but, then stopped and sighes*

**Jaime:** *smiled sleepy in victory before his eyes closed and his face fell abit and he fell fast asleep* 

**Damian:** thinks: he’s already knocked out*he quietly and softly hugged Jaime before get up and out of his room and rans to his room* thinks: a long day indeed*he was blushing red now* 

  
**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13: Time of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime get two meaningful presents.

~Decmeber 23~

 

**Jaime:** *was up and excited and was wearings reindeer sweater Kori got him and he was kicking his feet our abit in joy while, Kori was putting fake antlers and ears on him* 

**Damian:** *was in the same but, was frowning because, he was forced to wear it*

**Jaime:** *smiled at him and then got up after Kori was done and his eyes sparkled again* 

The doorbell rang and Bruce was the first to answer and there stood Clark,Diana,J'onzz(human disguise and others with present of their own. Then, their expressions turned to surprised and shocked.

 

**Diana:** oh my Hera*she covered he smiling face*

**Barry:** o my god I thought i’d never see something like this!*laughes and takes a pic*

 

Bruce was standing in the door with a bright colored sweater with fake  reindeer ears and antlers and a santa hat. 

**Bruce:** we can call this off and yo-*he standed bluntly then flash ran passed*

**Barry:** nonono! It’s fine you look great bats!*he hide behind Dick and waves hand*

 

**Bruce:** *sighed but, then smiled a bit and the others laughed and he let them in*

 

**~20 minutes later~**   
To Bruce’s amazement a lot of heroes came to the party and to think Jaime planned all of this. He was leaning on the railing looking down at everyone with a drink in his hand. He looked at a corner where he saw Jaime and Damian with some other teens and J'onzz who was holding Jaime and resting his head on his head. Kori and Dick were also there and Dick has always was teasing Damian. The laughing of teens could be heard with the talking and laughs of the older heros. They were exchanging presents and Bruce smiled and looked out. 

 

**Daina:** are you just gonna stay up there Bruce?*call from below standing with Clark and Barry*

**Bruce:** *looked and then moved and came down and Barry threw his arm over Bruce’s shoulder and laughed*

 

Throughout that time Khaji Da was jumping around taking pictures of the party. Getting pictures of:

Clark,Diana,Barry and Bruce laughing together and drinks in there hands.

Jaime and J'onzz ‘talking’ to each other and teens started to unwrap and open their presents. 

Dick and Damian teasing and bickering with Kori in the middle smiling and sighing at them. 

Then, a ton of picture of the other guests and them interacting and havign fun.

 

**~After Party~**

Clark,Barry,Daina,and J'onzz stayed at the mansion to help clean up with Dick,Kori,and Bruce since, Bruce gave Alfred time off and to go have fun. 

Jaime and Damian wanted to help but, Bruce said that they need rest and that it was a long night. So, they both went to Damian’s room and they took all the stuff they got. Damian got multiply toys and video games has well has Jaime. 

 

**Damian:** huh you haven't opened that one yet*points at a box*

**Jaime:** *looked then looked back surprised with an ‘OH!’ expression and he grabbed the present and gave it to Damian*

**Damian:** its for me?*Jaime nodded fastly and pushed it closer**opened it and he was surprised and pulled it out**it was a scarf with the colors of robin and he looked at Jaime amazed* you made this? 

**Jaime:** texted: so and so. Kori had to help me a lot! I tried to get it right though!We can match to!*he pulled his out from the box to and his was blue for Blue Beetle* 

**Damian:** *smiled* I have a gift for you to*he got up and went to his dresser and got a small box*

**Jaime:** *looked confused at the box had was handed to him has Damian sat back down*

**Damian:** well?..open it*a small smile on him*

**Jaime:** *opened it and he stared surprised and amazed**it was the Beetle necklace and Jaime took it out carefully an looked at it amazed then looked at Damian*

**Damian:** *looked away blushing and rubbing his head* it reminded me of you..so*he lips on his cheek and blushed more hiding his face abit*   
**Jaime:** *kissed Damian’s cheek and pulled back just in time when there was a knock*

 

**Barry:** hey Jaime! I found this outside in the mailbox it's for ya!*he gave the package to Jaime*

**Jaime:** *took it then Barry zoomed off and he closed the door looked at the address and eye widen at it* 

**Damian:** huh Jaime who’s it from Jaime?*looked at him*

**Jaime:** *walked over and sat down by him and opened the packages quickly when he read who it was from and saw a letter and took it* 

Letter: Hey kid, it’s your old man. So, my girlfriend’s kid found this in your room and I thought it would be better with you. 

 

**Damian:** *frowned at the letter and looked at Jaime who was crying and shaking* huh!? *he looked down at what he had*

 

Jaime was holding pictures and one big on that was framed. It had a woman in it and smiling happy. She had short somewhat spike and smooth pitch black hair with thin blazes shaved into on the sides and she was wearing all leather and she had beautiful tan skin and pretty hazel eyes to go with it.   
Jaime’s tears land on it and brushes his hand over it.

 

**Damian:** that is her….isn't it...Jaime she’s so beautiful. I see where you got your looks from*he smiled a bit trying to lighten the mood and puts a hand to his face*

**Jaime:** *looks at him and smiled softly tears falling abit*

**Damian:** *took the pictures softly and looked at them* 

 

Her and Jaime looked so much alike and so happy in the pictures.Pictures of Jaime and her: at the beach,in the woods,the streets,dressing each other up and at a park. She looked so young and beautiful and to think she was taken away from Jaime. She must have been a great mother to have. 

 

**Damian:** *pulls Jaime up and to him and kisses his head* she must have been amazing and kind Jaime...I wish i could have met her. 

**Jaime:** *smiled softly and he was pulled up by Damian and kissed him back*

**Damian:** go rest like father said. 

**Jaime:** *nods and takes the pictures with him and puts the framed on his nightstand and then lays down looked at picture with him and his mother in it at the park and a tear falls before he turns and holds the photo close to him*

 

**End of Chapter 12.5**


	14. Chapter 14: An Owl’s Feather Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Batman vs Robin
> 
> Families can have their ups and downs.

 

**~In Ichabod~**

 

The batmobile drove past the signed into what seemed like a old run down land full of warehouse. 

The mobile stops in the middle of the entrance way and someone jumped out. It was Robin who jumped out. Then, Blue Beetle lands next him and looks around.

 

**Batman:** I have half a mind to report you for grand theft auto.

**Robin:** I'd like to hear that call."Hello, police? My son stole the Batmobile."*He looked at Jaime and smirked*

**Blue Beetle:** *smiling and made a laughing gesture and hovered ahead*

**Bruce:** You find this amusing? 

**Robin:** A little. I called and told you to meet me up here, didn't I?   
**Batman:** But what does a town that was wiped out by floods....have to do with the children   
that have gone missing in Gotham?

**Robin:** Maybe nothing.But I had Jaime and Khaji look up a few things and I found it a little odd that everyone of them owned toys made here.

**Blue Beetle:** *looked at the Schott’s Toys sign and he and Damian go over to some broken windows*   
**Batman:** You could have shared the information a little sooner.   
**Robin:** An alternate response might be,"Good work, Robin."But I guess I expect too much.   
**Batman:** I'm still a mile out.Don't do anything till I get there.   
**Robin:** Word of honor, I won't do anything.*he opened the broken the window and Jaime followed*

 

They land in the warehouse and turned on flashlights and Jaime looked up and quickly retreated abit bumping into Damian. He was scared and nervous when he saw the dolls. They walk and just seeing the dolls without faces made his blood run cold but, he walked out.

 

**Blue Beetle:** *jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder*

**Robin:** I’m here dont worry*he reassured Jaime who and back at him and they keep walking*

  
**Batman:** Remember, Robin. Justice...   
**Robin:** Not vengeance.

**Batman** : make sure he does do something stupid Beetle

**Robin:** *frowned and groaned*

**Blue Beetle:** *smiles at that comment and followed Robin* 

 

**Robin:** The original owner of this place was a man named Winslow Schott.A psychopathic killer.

**Blue Beetle:** *covered his mouth when he saw the blood on the table and he looked over and saw cages.He had to hold himself back from throwing up*   
**Batman:** Sent to prison 12 years ago....by the testimony of his son and primary victim, Anton.   
The son eventually took over the business....did a damn good job of it until the floods came.   
**Robin:** Hardly major news.How do you...?Oh, right. Your specialty. HUH!?   
**Blue Beetle** :*jumped at the noises of the cages and then looked in shock has children started to come and hold on the bars and he quickly took action and tried to calm the children* 

**Robin:** Victimized....children.

 

Suddenly a voice came a room's light came on and showed the silhouettes of the person standing there and the child's retreated and Blue Beetle and Robin looked.

 

**Doll Maker:** You're worried about the little ones?Don't be.You see, I love them......more than you could ever know.*the bucket dropped*   
**Robin:** Schott?

**Doll Maker:** Anton Schott died when he was a little boy.When the monster took away his innocence.I'm not Anton.I am the Dollmaker.And I've done everything in my power to help the little ones survive....in this sad, cruel world.

  
He pulled chains and modified children run out hissing and growling and Jaime looked wide eyed as he Damian ran up and where in surrounded by the children. Blue Beetle got into a fighting stance he didn’t want to hurt the child but, if he had to..

 

**Robin:** Psychopath. You'll pay for this.   
**DollMaker:** Protect me, children,as I've protected you.

 

Blue Beetle and Robin start to fight the children. Blue Beetle blocking off the children that had some dangerous new parts. Then the ceiling explodes and it comes out and Batman jumps down. Robin,Blue Beetle, and Batman are back to back and surrounded by the kids.

  
**Robin:** I can take care of myself.*Jaime looks at him* most of the time..

**Batman:** An alternate response might be,"Thanks, Batman."But I guess I expect too much.

 

Blue Beetle jumped in front of Batman and Robin and throws up a big shield to protect them from the fire the one child shot at them. Has Blue beetle and Batman fight the kids, Robin ran after Doll Maker. 

 

**Batman:** Jaime!*he put his gas mask on* 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked and quickly did the same and watched the smoke cleared and the kids were passed out and he and Batman ran over to one of the cages and opened it* 

 

**Batman:** You're safe now.I swear to you.*the little girl runs into his arms and cries and whimper and the boy does the same but to blue beetle*..You're safe.*he looks at Blue Beetle*

**Blue Beetle:** *is holding the crying boy close and bows his head and rubbing the child's head and even the through the  mask Batman could see and feel the hurt and sadness in Jaime*   
  


**~Meanwhile~**

Robin was going after DollMaker.    
  
**Robin:** there are dying children in those cages back there.   
**Doll Maker:** Some had to sacrifice so that the others could live.   
**Robin:** Shut up.   
**Doll Maker:** As children they're helpless, but as dolls...As dolls no one can ever hurt them again.No one can.   
**Robin:** You want to know about helplessness? Let me teach you.   
**Doll Maker:** Why won't you listen?Why don't you understand?I love them.I love them. I...   
**Robin:** Shut up, damn you, or I'll tear your heart out.Do you hear me? I'll tear it out.*was about and wanted to so badly to kill the man but, he thought about it and pushed the man down* Justice, not vengeance.*he chatted then he heard a noise from DM groaning and in pain and then looked and saw the body drop*

 

**???:** Don't doubt your instincts.*the man ran off*

 

Robin watched then he followed abit.Batman lands and looked at the body.Blue Beetle lands and looks then shocked and covered his mouth at the body. 

  
**Batman:** What have you done?What have you done?   
**Robin:** You think that I...?*shocked a bit*   
**Batman:** After all these months together,all I've taught you....you revert to the assassin your grandfather wanted you to be.

**Robin:** could have done it easily, but I didn't.Out of respect for you.   
**Blue Beetle:** *looked at Robin and then at Batman*   
**Batman:** State police are here.There are more on the way.Who did it?   
**Robin:** Figure it out for yourself.*frowned before he ran*   
**Batman:** Robin!*called and then saw Blue Beetle fly after him and watched*

to be continued....

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15: An Owl’s Feather Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Batman vs Robin
> 
> Damian needs to watch what he says sometimes.

**~At the Mansion during the time Bruce talks and flirts with Samantha about himself and the future of Gotham~**

**Bruce:** But before we can build it......we have to dream it.And luckily, I have the imagination   
and the capital to do both.   
**Samantha:** And all they write about is the billionaire playboy.Not to worry. He's here too.

 

They were about to kiss but, stopped when they heard a soft snore and looked to the couch. Jaime and Damian were both a sleep on the couch and Jaime and leaning on the armrest while Damian was laying on it. 

 

**Damian:** *woke up and sat up and nudge Jaime who soon woke up* Unh, we were reading.   
must've fallen asleep.What's...? What's going on?*looked at Bruce then Jaime who had a confused and sleepy look*

**Jaime:** *shrugged and looked at Bruce and woman before leaning on the couch*

**Samantha:**  who might they be.

**Damian:** That is Jaime*looked at Jaime*and I am Damian Bruce’s..*stood up* 

**Bruce:** Ward. Well, he will be soon.

**Samantha:** That's twice you've surprised me tonight.   
**Bruce:** Damian and Jaime both have had a difficult lives..and I don't want those vultures in the press corps descending on him just yet.So we've been...   
**Damian:** Keeping us a secret.   
**Bruce:** Only until the paperwork is finalized. Those Jaime is already finished.Then we'll proudly announce the newest addition to our family.

**Bruce:** I should have told you, Samantha, but...   
**Samantha:** No, there's nothing to apologize for.You took in these unfortunate children   
and gave them a chance at a better life.You have to do it your way.I respect that.*hold Damian’s face a bit and looked at Jaime* not much of a talker?

**Bruce:** his life before left him...with some scars..*looked at Jaime who looked away from them*

**Samthea:** i see…*she looked sad and then her phone rang* Damn. Emergency board meeting.   
**Bruce:** Is everything alright?   
**Samantha:** I'll tell them to reschedule.   
**Bruce:** No. No, you should go.We'll have other nights.   
**Samantha:** I look forward to them. Mm.*Kissed Bruce*

**Jaime:** *got up and took by Damian who rolled his eyes and he smiled abit*   
**Samantha** :Mm. And I look forward to seeing more of you two, Jaime.*shakes Jaime’s hand*Damian.*shakes his*I'll call you tomorrow.*she walks away and then blows a kiss*

 

**Bruce:** You two were awake the whole time, weren't you?   
**Jaime:** *looked at Bruce and smiled a bit and was still a bit sleep and yawned &   
**Damian:** Not the whole time...She's very attractive*looked at Jaime smirking abit*.A hair pretentious.*Jaime gave him and half hearted glare and smiled and then sat back down on the couch* Definitely a little shallow, but…

**Bruce:** What are you reading?

**Damian:I** 've been working my way through Dickens. Jaime on the other hand through comics*he said dully earned a ball of paper to be thrown at him and hit him on the head* hey!*then looked at Bruce who was staring at him*What did I do wrong now?   
**Bruce:** Nothing.Fact is, I tore through Dickens when I was just about your age.   
You ever see the 1948 movie version,directed by David Lean?   
**Damian:** Ra's al Ghul wasn't much of a movie buff.   
**Bruce:** Well, I am.*he walked over to a com* Alfred.   
**Alfred:** Yes, sir?   
**Bruce:** Popcorn. Drenched in butter.And open up the theater room.   
**Alfred:** I'd reconsider the butter, sir.Terrible for the cholesterol.   
**Bruce:** You know what, Alfred?Let's be daring tonight.   
**Alfred:** As you wish, sir.   
**Bruce:** Coming?   
**Damian:** Okay.*looked at Bruce then Jaime smirking* but I'm not sharing!*he ran*I want my own bowl!

**Jaime:*** looked at him one brow raised then smiled and ran after Damian Khaji Da jumped out of his shirt and on too his shoulder*   
**Bruce:** I think we can afford it.*he smiled at the boys and followed*

 

**~Later that Night~**

 

**~Damian trying to escape the mansion and dodging the traps and weapons until he grabs onto the fence~**

 

**Robin:** That's a little better.*gets elected by the fence and falls to the ground* 

 

Bruce and Jaime are standing there and look down at Damian. Jaime looked at him abit worried and was about to help him up but, Bruce dragged his shoulder and frown at Damian. 

**Robin:** That's a lot better.

**Bruce:** You didn't really think I'd let you sneak out again?

**Robin:** *get up and frowns at him* You've got me under surveillance?

**Bruce:** I thought we were making some progress.

**Robin:** You show me a movie...and that gives you permission to keep me a prisoner in my own house?

**Bruce:** It's for your own protection. *puts a hand on damians shoulder*

**Robin:** Bad enough you won't let me out in public as Damian! The same goes for Jaime!The least you could do is let Robin and Blue Beetle have a life.*his hand is grabbed by Bruce*

**Bruce:** If you were a little more trustworthy, I would.   
Robin: You've never trusted me...mh...you trust Jaime more though he’s not even your real son.   
**Bruce:** Trust has to be earned, Damian.   
**Robin:** That works both ways.*Walks away*

**Bruce:** *looked at Robin then at Jaime*

**Jaime:** *had a hurt expression and he looked at the ground*

**Bruce:** *puts a hand on Jamie's shoulder and looked at him*

**Jaime:** *looked up and then down before he jogged to check up with damian* 

 

**~Batcave~**

Bruce was working on some parts while, Jaime throwing balls in the air and Khaji Da shooting them with his soundwave. Damian then walks down the stairs and he and Bruce look at each other and give glances before, Bruce looked away. Damian then walked to the batcave computer and got on it. 

  
  


**Computer:** Accessing open file on Anton Schott......a.k.a. Dollmaker.Dollmaker deceased. Case closed.   
**Damian:** If that had been me or Jaime dead in one of those cages...would you have killed him then?

 

**Bruce:** We have to be better than our baser instincts.   
**Damian:** I'm sorry about sneaking out the other night.   
**Bruce:** And the night before that?*started to get dressed*   
**Damian:** Not so much. We stopped the Dollmaker, didn't we? I was raised to be the ultimate soldier....a master assassin.Nothing out there can hurt me.   
**Bruce:** Underneath that hard shell......you're still just a boy.   
**Damian:** If that were true, you wouldn't be taking me out on the streets....hunting psychopathic murderers.   
**Bruce:** Those papers will be signed soon.Everything will be different then, you'll see.

**Damian:** Where are you going?

**Jaime:** *Walks over behind Damian,Khaji Da on his shoulder*   
**Bruce:** Out.   
**Damian:** What about me?   
**Bruce:** I got you two a sitter.

 

In the batcave Jaime was watching Damian and Dick train has he and Khaji Da still worked on target practice.

**Dick:** You're sloppy.   
**Damian:** No, I'm uninterested.   
**Dick:** Get interested.   
**Damian:** I don't need to be trained by some circus clown.My grandfather taught me everything   
I need to know about personal combat.

**Dick:** Well, I was trained by Bruce Wayne.And every time they met, he kicked Ra's al Ghul's ass.   
Just like I'm kicking yours.

**Jaime:** *looked there way and saw thing were getting heated and he get Khaji Da on his shoulder the staple gun ready*   
**Damian:** You really are a mass of ego, aren't you?The pure and perfect Dick Grayson.   
The first Robin. Unh.

**Dick:** Based on what I'm seeing,I was the only Robin.   
**Damian:** You're just some lost little orphan he took pity on.But I'm blood!

**Jaime:** *stopped in his tracks after hearing that and then snapped out when he heard Dick yell and watched him go over the side and ran over looking down*

 

**Damian:** I'm his son.   
**Dick:** You certainly are.

**Damian:** *looks at Jaime with a smirk then is faded when he saw Jamie's face*

**Jaime:** *expression had hurt/somewhat shock and he looked down*

**Damian:** Jaime?*he walked over and put at hand on Jamie's back he felt the flich and jumped a bit has Jaime turned fast*

**Jaime:** *looked at Damian and then he covered his mouth and looked down a tear fell and he then ran*

**Damian:** Jaime!! *he followed after* 

**Dick:** *watched and get sighed* poor kid…

  
**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16: An Owl’s Feather Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Batman vs Robin
> 
> Damian confronts Jaime and a new player shows himself.

****   


**Jaime:** *was in the library and was sitting down his arms covering his face*

**Damian:** *Was still in his robin outfit* Jaime…*he walked over and sat by him* whats wrong?

**Jaime:** *slide his phone to Damian* text: your right…..i’m not his son….yet he trusts me more than you…and I’m sorry for that...maybe you're right...maybe he just took pity on me..

**Damian:** *he was shocked to read the texts and he didn’t think that his words had hit Jaime like that* Jaime..I didn’t mean that about you.

**Jaime:** *typed* text: it doesn't matter when it was to Dick! I’m the same case...that day when Bruce saved me in that alley...I looked pitiful...then he took me...he had to have take pity on me…I shouldn’t even be here…

**Damian:** *looked at the text and was quiet*

**Jaime:** *was about to type when he was tackled and he was shocked*

**Damian:** I swear to fucking god if you even try and leave that i will hunt you down and drag your ass back here. I don't care how many times.*he pinned Jaime down and growled at him*

**Jaime:** *was shocked and looked at him blushing then looked away before he looked back and nodded*

**Damian:** *Bend down and kisses Jaime’s neck softly and felt the soft gasp and he pulled back* Jaime: *looked up at Damian blushing*

**Damian:** *was about to kiss Jaime but, was stopped by a phone and he looked at it*

**Jaime:** text: we can’t do this here Dick is here….and plus...we’re two young for this.you can’t do everything that Bruce can...*he blushed and smiled has Damian grunted a bit and sits up pulling Jaime with him*

**Damian:** *looked at him* ….let’s go on portal.*he stood up and Watched Jaime get up and Khaji Da wrapping around him forming Blue Beetle*

 

Robin and Blue Beetle leave the mansion onto the streets.

 

**~Meanwhile during the Batman vs Talons fight in the Museum~**

 

Robin and Blue Beetle were on the streets roaming around looking for people to help. Robin was swing through the build with Beetle flying over him.

 

**Blue Beetle:** *hears yelling and screaming and he and Robin go towards it and saw the men and the wife and husband attack and get his staple gun ready*    
**Robin:** *See them and growls before he throws batarang to knock the knife out then kicks him in the face* Mind if we cut in? 

**Blue Beetle:** * jumps out of the way before he got shot at  and one pulled a knife and stab him but only hitting the armor*

**Robin:** Grab your husband and go.*punches the other and then dislocates his arm and kicked him*Get up so I can hurt you some more.

**Blue Beetle:** *looked up shocked*   
**Thug:** Enough, man. We give up.   
**Robin:** Who said surrender was an option?*get the knife*

**Blue Beetle:** *looked and was about to stop him when, he looked over at a figure*   
**???:** What are you waiting for, Robin? Men like this don't deserve to live.I won't finish it for you this time.   
The decision has to be yours.

 

**Blue Beetle:** *puts his staple gun up at ??? and frowns before looking at Robin*

**Robin:** *looks the two scared men and then heard alarms of police and saw Talon run and followed*   
Wait.Who are you?   
**???:** My name is Talon.Come on. Even you!*he looked up before jumping*

**Robin:** *looked over and saw Blue Beetle flying over head*

**Blue Beetle:** *looked then looked away but waited*

**Robin:** *looked and he then jumped  to catch up Talon*

 

Robin and Talon jump on a build and Talon opens the glass and jump inside and Blue Beetle stops before flying in and landing.

  
**Robin:** What is this place?   
**Talon:** Home.You can speak freely here.My respect for Batman And all he's achieved is high.But there are lines he won't cross.Perhaps out of fear or some misguided moral code.There are no lines I won't cross in order to reach my goal.   
**Robin** :So you've come to Gotham to…

**Talon:** To do what Batman refuses to do.   
**Blue Beetle:*** looked at Talon and frowned at how he talked about Bruce and crossed his arms*

 

**Talon** :Eradicate crime and criminals once and for all.*stabbed the dumpy which maybe Blue Beetle in shock*No lines. No limits.No rules.   
**Robin:** You're saying the end always justifies the means?   
**Talon:** If the goal is a worthy one.   
**Robin:** Who decides what's worthy?   
**Talon:** That takes an exceptional human being.   
**Robin:** Like you?   
**Talon:** And you.*he watched Robin thrown the weapon and gives it to Talon*

**Blue Beetle:** *jumped a bit at it and was shocked the scarab chirped* thinks: you're right….this dude is bad news…

**Talon:** Keep it.A gift.   
**Robin:** Why me?   
**Talon:** We're kindred spirits.I've been watching you for some time.I want you to join me. Maybe even your friend over there.*looked over at Beetle*

**Robin:** *looked over at Beetle who, frowned and looked away*And if we say no?   
**Talon:** When you've made your decision, use this to contact me.It's not a tracking device.   
Feel free to give it a thorough inspection.   
**Robin:** I will.*smiled*   
**Talon:** Oh, and one last thing.Don't tell him about me.*turned the lights over*   
**Robin:** Not a word.*he smiled then turned to Beetle*

 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked at Robin and then away before the flies out the building Robin following*

 

**~back at mansion~**

 

They try and sneak by in but, the light turns on and showing Dick and Bruce. 

**Burce:** Where were you two?

**Jaime:** *Khaji Da get off of him and he's back in his normal look and shocked to see Bruce and walks over*   
**Damian:** What happened to you? Are you okay?*followed him*    
**Bruce:** You don't get to ask questions. Now, where the hell were you?   
**Damian:** Out.   
**Bruce:** Where?   
**Damian:** Just out.   
**Bruce:** "Out" has suddenly become a far more dangerous place.What's this?*frown and took the blade from Damian*   
**Damian:** That's mine.   
**Bruce:** I don't think so.   
**Damian:** So, what are you gonna do now,build a dungeon and lock me up in it?   
Despite what you may think,I'm your father, Damian, not your jailer.   
**Damian:** A biological accident doesn't make you my father.And it sure as hell   
doesn't make me your son.

**Bruce:** There's a school in Switzerland run by a retired general......who knows far more than I do about boys and discipline.Try this again, that's where you'll be spending the next year there.*looked at Damian then Jaime*I don’t know what your excuse is and I don’t want to know it but,  I do hope this doesn’t become a habit of you to Jaime.*he frowned a bit and then walked out* 

**Jaime:** *looked at Bruce then down sadly and nods* 

  
  


**Dick:** You really played me for a fool.   
**Damian:** Not hard to do.*looked then looked at Jaime and he looked down and away

 

**~On the other side of the door~**

**Dick:** You know, I did my share of sneaking out too back in the day.   
**Bruce:** Those things are out there, Dick. If Batman's a target, so is he and now Jaime.

**Dick:** Then talk to them about it.   
**Bruce:** Jaime may listen but, He won’t listen.   
**Dick:** But, Bruce, he's just...   
**Bruce:** They're not you, Dick.Before I took you in, you had loving parents.You had a heart.   
**Dick:** And They doesn't?   
**Bruce:** That's not what I mean. Or is it? I don't know.Maybe adoption and biological ties aren't enough   
to make a man a father.Or a boy a son.

 

**Damian** :*was listening and turned frowning and he then looked at Jaime he looked like he was gonna cry he did before, he frowned softly and pulled him and hugged Jaime before, he took his hand and lead him out the window and over the fence*

 

**~Batcave~**

**Dick:** I thought you upgraded the security wall.*watched Jaime and Damian leave*   
**Bruce:I** did.   
**Alfred:** I, uh...I shut the outgoing system down, sir.   
**Bruce:** Why? *he frowned*   
**Alfred:** Master Damian said he felt like a prisoner in his own home. I thought if he tried to leave again and saw that there was nothing keeping him here......that you did trust him, then...Sometimes, you have to have   
a little faith, sir. You know how Jaime was before Damian. Alone and couldn’t go out..   
**Bruce:** Since when have I been a man of faith?   
**Dick:** you did the right thing.they’ll be back.   
**Bruce:** They'd better be.   
**Alfred:** He'll get over it, won't he?   
**Dick:** He never gets over anything.

  
**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17: An Owl’s Feather Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Batman vs Robin
> 
> Damian and Jaime meet up with Talon and their trust is put to the test.

**~On a building~**

Blue Beetle and Robin stand on the eagle head and Robin looked at Beetle and then clicked the button and Talon is a few feet away before, they meet each other.

 

**~during the time when Bruce was being taken by the Court of Owls~**

 

 **Talon:** *runs with Robin behind him and Blue Beetle flying over head and he then leads them back to his home*

 **Robin:** why are we here?*looked*

 **Talon:** I have to take care of some business you two will stay but, when I get back we can go out for “ice cream” *laughed* feel free to lay back and relax

 **Robin:** *smirked and walked from the window*

  
**Jaime:** *Khaji Da retracted and ran around the room before jumping on Jaime’s shoulder*

 **Talon:** *shocked and walked over to Jaime* fascinating *he poked at Khaji Da and then brushed on Jaime’s neck and cheek and felt the boy shiver* very fascinating

 **Jaime:** *shiver softly and then moved back quickly*

 **Robin:** *was looking and frowned but, relaxed when Jaime pulled back* It takes him a while to trust.

 **Talon:** *looked back* not much of a talker either?

 **Robin:** he can’t talk...he made no voice.*he looked at Jaime has he stared at Talon with alert eyes*

 **Talon:** *looks back at Jaime* that could be of good use…*he wanted to the window* make yourselves at home.*he then jumped out the window and to a roof top*

 

 **Jaime:** *watched and he walked over to Damian who pulled him and threw him on the old couch*

 **Robin:** *he pinned Jaime to the couch* you shouldn’t have shown him your face...or let him fucking touch you. *he snarled and kisses Jaime’s neck*

 **Jaime:** *opened his mouth in surpsied and embressement and he blushed red then, he jumped and shivered when, Robin bite his neck*

 **Robin:** *bite hard before he let go and sat up pulling Jaime with him* ….I won’t let anyone touch you.

 **Jaime:** *blusehs and held his neck then, looked down*

 **Robin:** Talon may know already...this could be a better life for us. To do it how we want to.

 **Jaime:** *shook his head and frowned*

 **Robin:** you have to trust me...but I promise if it gets out of hand..I’ll will go back*he hugs Jaime*

 **Jaime:** *nods in his arms and smiled softly abit*

 

**~Few hours Later~**

 

Talon comes back Jaime was surprised and scared when he landed in the building. Jaime was looking at the uniforms and Robin was reacting with a sword.

 

 **Talon:** *walked behind Jaime* this could be yours…*he put a hand on Jamie's shoulder but Jaime moved away from him and worried look* you can trust me..and I’ll show you tonight.

 **Robin:** What do you mean?*he walked over putting the sword away*

 **Talon:** we have a mission to do.

 

 **Mr.Draco:** So I put four bullets in Big Frankie's head.He never saw it coming.I was 23 years old,and with those four shots...I took control of all the crime families in the east end.By the time I was 30, I'd taken half the city.

 **Gene:** Heh. You got stones, Mr. Draco,that's for sure.  
**Mr.Draco:** Stones alone ain't enough, Gene.You gotta have brains too.  
And let me tell you......Big Frankie? He had brains.All over the room.*he started to choke*  
Holy Jesus.I might've croaked on the spot if not for…*He looked and Talon walked out* Who the hell are you?

 **Talon:** I'm the evening's entertainment.Can I get a volunteer from the audience?*the men pull guns out and start firing and smoke appears and Jaime in a new outfit jump out with Robin take out some of the men*

 

Robin and Talon then corner Mr.Draco and Jaime looked and stood off a bit from them.

  
**Mr.Draco:** I can pay you.More money than you've ever seen.  
**Robin:** I don't give a damn about money.*he kicked the man*What I care about is payback.For the lives your drugs have ruined.

 **Jaime:** *was shocked at what Damian did*  
**Mr.Draco:** Aah! Unh.  
**Robin:** For the widows and orphans left in your bloody wake.*kicked him*  
**Mr.Draco:** You wanna help widows and orphans, punk,go join the Salvation Army.*earning him another kick*  
**Talon:** Finish him.  
**Robin:*** was given the knife and held it to the man throat and he looked then stopped and pulled back*We found enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his life.

 **Jaime:** *looked tense than, relaxed in relief*  
**Talon:** Finish him.  
**Robin:** He's already finished.*he watched Talon walk away*

 **Jaime:** *walked over to Robin and jumped when his foot was grabbed by a hand and he looked down quickly*  
**Mr.Draco:** Hey. Ain't you two the Batman's brats?Abah!*he get kicked in the face by Robin*  
**Robin:** Not anymore.*he frowned and grabbed Jamie's wrist has they follow after, Talon*

 

Jaime and Robin followed Talon and Jaime could sense the tense from Talon even though, he couldn’t see him yet, Robin and him hid behind a chimney.

  
**Talon:** I know you're there.If you've got something to say, say it.*he said sternly*  
**Robin:** *he looked at Jaime then at Talon* We just wanted to tell you that we gathered up the evidence.  
**Talon:** *walked over and back both of the boys into the chimney and yelled at them sternly*Draco's got an army of lawyers that have kept him out of prison for years.But we could have erased him  
from the equation!  
**Talon:** Three nights we've been out here together.Three nights I've allowed the Batman  
to come between us. But no more.Now is the time to step across that line,become what you were born to be....or I promise you, I will find others.  
**Robin:** It's just... I have to be sure.*he looked at Jaime* he may not be sure either.

 **Jaime** :*looked away and down*  
**Talon:** His voice are still in your heads."Justice, not vengeance."His voice is wrong.He's like a father to you, isn't he?You look up to him.

 **Robin:** Far from it. Can’t say the same though for him.*looked at Talon*But, yes, I guess we do look up to him.  
**Talon:** I had a Batman in my life.He was a thief.A damn good one.

 

Jaime listened carefully to Talons story and during that time he and someone else were ‘talking’ and he jumped when, Talon came near.

 

 **Talon:** Not long after that, I was recruited by a secret society, the Court of Owls.  
They took me in, raised me, trained me. Gave me strength and purpose.What they did for me, I want to do for you two.  
**Batman:** You've done quite enough.  
**Robin:** How did you...?  
**Batman:** Not too hard to track, considering the bloody trail you two have left.Also with alittle help.*he looked at Jaime*

 **Robin:** you had him track us!*He snarled at Jaime*

 **Jaime:** *Khaji Da jumped on to Jaime’s shoulder**looked at Robin and then looked away and stood*  
**Talon:** This is where you two choose sides once and for all.*he jumped off the building*  
**Robin:** No.*moved in front of Batman stopping him*  
**Batman:** We've got to stop him.You don't understand.He's part of something bigger.He's using you, Robin, to get to me.

  


**Robin:** Right. It's all about the great Batman.Well, for your information,he sees something in me that you don't.  
**Batman:** I don't have time for this….Now, get out of my way before…*he was stopped by Robin holding a batarang at him*  
**Robin:** Before what?*he frowned*

 **Jaime:** *was surprised and he knew where this was going*  
**Batman:** Talon's right about one thing.The choice you make tonight will define you for the rest of your life.

 **Jaime:** *watched has Batman was about to leave and he was about to follow but, he then watched has Robin cut the line and the fight that was starting between Batman and Robin**He watched from the sidelines knowing he couldn’t stop it**but, then he quickly took action when, he saw Batman and Robin both go over the edge and Khaji Da formed around him and he shot down after them*

 

Batman was able to get cuffs on Robin during their fall and shoot and string to a eagle head while, Batman land on a build and looked up at Robin.

Blue Beetle was about to help Robin until, Robin got himself out and threw batarangs at Batman

 

 **Batman:** stay out of this Beetle!*he yelled has he dodged the batarangs but was then kicked by Damian and they free falled towards a build.

Blue Beetle shoot down after them again even after Batman said not to. Batman looked down and grabbed Robin to shield him from the glass and building. Blue Beetle was able to get to them in time and he over Robin and Batman, he and Khaji Da were able to create a shield under them before they hit the statute and they all feel to the ground.

 

 **Blue Beetle:** *had been rammed into the second part of the statue and he fell to the ground in pain and held his back and he looked up quickly when he saw Robin spurt over to Batman and grabbing a sharp stick*

 

 **Robin:** *sits on Batman’s stomach and gets ready to stab him*  
**Batman:** If this is what you want, then do it.*looked at Damia* Do it.*he frowned*

 **Blue Beetle:** *watched in fear and heard Robin yell and in some relief stab it into the ground by his head*

  
**Batman:** Now, let's go home.  
**Robin:** My home isn't with you.*he frowned* It never was.*he then ran away from Batman*

 **Batman:** *watched then looked* Jaime are you-huh*Blue Beetle was nowhere in sight and he looked back to the way Robin went* bring him home..

 

**~Talon’s Hideout~**

 

 **Robin:** *opens the window and jumps in and finds the note he then lets it fall on the floor**he looked up hearing a noise. It was Blue Beetle has he flies in and lands in the room**he frowned* what the hell do you want? Should you be with the-*He was cut off when he got punch and steps back a bit shocked*

 **Blue Beetle:** *frowned at him but, then a pain expression has his back stings and he falls over only to be caught by Robin*

 **Robin** :*shocked and quickly caught him and looked down at him Blue Beetle has he held him close*

 **Blue Beetle:** *shows his phone to him* Text: you better be fuckin glad that I love you enough to make sure you get yourself killed.

 **Robin** :*smiled and chuckled a bit and held him* Yeah…*he watched Beetle close his eyes and rest**he looked down a bit ashamed and serious* I really am…*he sat there on the floor leaning on the wall holding Blue Beetle has he waits for Talon*

  
**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18: An Owl’s Feather Pt.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Batman vs Robin
> 
> Talon has a change of plans.

**~During Batman getting drugged and seeing illusions ~**

 

**~Talon’s hideout~**

**Robin:** *was still holding Blue Beetle has he saw Talon jump in the room*

**Talon:** *jogged over and bent down checking Blue Beetle* the bat was that hard uh?

**Robin:** yeah..*He looked at him and held him close when Talon tried to take him* 

**Talon:** he’ll be fine. I know people that can help him and you.*he looked at Robin*

**Robin:** *frown then loosed his grip on Beetle and watched the pain expression of him has he was lifted up bridal style in Talons arms gently* 

**Talon:** come. Today you and Beetle will go through the trial and hopefully take my place.*he carries Beetle out the window and Robin follows*

 

**~At the Court of Owls Hideout and before the trial~**

 

Khaji Da was sitting on the bed that Jaime was resting in and Robin was sitting in a chair and his upper half laying on the bed. 

 

**Jaime:** *sits ups with his back that had some bandages on with some cream on it and he fliched*

**Robin:** easy Jaime*he whispered and got up quick and helped him up*

**Jaime:** *looked at Robin and smiled then, smiled more when Khaji Da jumped and chirped at him then looked up has the door open* 

**Robin:** *looked over has well*

 

**Talon:** your wake that's good but, I’m afraid we can’t do your trail with you in your condition. But Robin. It’s time.

**Jaime:** *looks at him softly at Robin* 

**Robin:** I’m sorry*he got up and walked out with Talon*

 

**Jaime:** *watched and looked at Khaji Da then, he lift the scarab up and touched heads*   
Khaji Da:*gets the message and jumps down before runs to the door and under it into the hall following the two males*

 

**~During the Trial~**

 

Talon and Robin stand side by side has Talon presents him to the court. 

 

**GrandMaster:** Talon, introduce your first protg.   
**Talon:** It is an honor to present this boy to the Court.*he looked at Robin and then back at the grandmaster*I've seen first-hand that he has greatness within him....and a grand destiny ahead.   
**GrandMaster:** Perhaps that is so.But we must be certain of his loyalty.   
**Talon:** You have my word.

**GrandMaster:** We are the Court of Owls and we require more than words.Your mask.

**Robin:** *frowned and looked down a bit not wanting really to take his mask off*   
**Talon:** Robin?   
So much for your loyalty.Toss the brat back in the gutter where you found him.   
**Talon:** Wait.Robin, we discussed this.*he walked over*

**Robin:** *sighed softly before he pulled his mask of and revealing himself has Damian*    
**GrandMaster:** The boy.Bruce Wayne's ward.   
**Damian:** How do you...?*shocked and worry in his voice*   
**GrandMaster:** That means Wayne is...Batman.   
**Damian:** No. No, you're wrong. He…*he tries to run but iron spikes shot through the bottom of the floor and forming a cage around him*   
**GrandMaster:** This changes everything.Imagine how deeply we can hurt the Batman.Break his heart and his will by killing this boy and that other boy we can use has a hostage or ransome!    
**Talon:** No. Their supposed to take my place in the ritual.He's...   
**Robin:** You lied to me!*he snarled and yelled*Batman was right.You were just using me to.!   
**Talon:** Shut up. Shut up!   
**GrandMaster** :I swear to you we'll find a replacement….Now, kill him!*she yelled*   
**Talon** :Yes, Grandmaster.*he walked to Damian getting ready to finish him. Damian charged only to be grabbed and slammed back into the cage and Talon stood looking*

**GrandMaster:** Do it!*she yelled again* 

 

**Talon:** *walked to him and drew his claws out and raises his hand to strike but, looked at Damian and he snapped and paused before, he frowned behind his mask and turned and jumped away and pulled out his spares and threw them into the crowd.*

 

Scream and yells fill the run has Talon starts his killing massacre and he does after the GrandMaster.

 

**~While Talon returns after, killing the GrandMaster~**

**Khaji Da:** *had finally made it to the court and he claws on the wall and looks for Damian and spots him trying to get his belt through the cage**He tries to make his way to Robin’s cage but,Talon came back and Khaji Da finds watching has Talon walked over unmasked to Damian*

 

**Talon:** I've just sacrificed a world for you, Robin.Now what will you sacrifice for me?   
**Robin:** *snarled* You're insane.   
**Talon:** I won't ask you to betray him any further.But Bruce Wayne is a complication.*he grabs Robin’s hands*   
**Robin:** Unh. Unh.*he struggles to get out of the grip*   
**Talon:** He has to be dealt with.*he then slams Damian into the bars knocking him out cold and he stared down at him before,carrying him off*

 

**Khaji Da:** *panics but, then followed them quickly above and quickly sending the directions to Jaime has he followed*

  
**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19: An Owl’s Feather Pt.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: for Batman vs Robin  
> Last Part of An Owl’s Feather chapters 
> 
> Damian makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes RECAP OR IF YOU CAME HERE:  
> \- THERE ARE SPOILERS of movies so, I may not type or describe some scenes from the instant movies but, I will give notes of what movie the chapters are placed or during. Also, due to the fact that is most Jaime POV told in 3rd person and he's not in all of the scenes  
> -Some characters maybe be a bit OOC(Out of Character) mostly Batman in the Beginning and some of Damian and other characters, I try to keep them in character so bare with me.  
> \- Note: Jaime is physically Mute in this story but, he can make some noise like softly/quiet puffs or whimpers. He also abit OOC in this.  
> \- Also this is unBeta

**~The Court of Owls Lab~**

 

The world comes back to Robin has he wakes up but, he finds himself in some kind of tube and before he knew it the tube started to fill with some substance. 

 

**Robin:** *bangs on the tubes ceiling has Talon walks up to it and looking down at him*    
**Talon:** You'll be safe here till I'm done.   
**Robin:** You think you can stop him alone?*he snraled*   
Who says I'm alone?*he then pulls some twitch and tubes like the one Robin is in starts to open and vampire like humanoids waken and walk out*

  
They are able to get into uniforms and run out of the lab with Talon right behind them. 

 

**~During the time the Talons make it to the mansion and Batman and Nightwing fighting them off~**

**  
** **~the Lab~**

**Robin:** *he was fully in the substances and holding his breath as he was trying to get out**he was bang and then he saw a small shadow and it to started to bang on**Then a larger shadow figure come behind it and trying to get it open but, then backed up has the smaller figure grew an attachment**then the small shadow slammed its claws into the glass shattering it and the substance flows out of it*

 

**Jaime:** *was on the outside of the tube and quickly went over to and dragged Robin out and he grabbed Robin face worried expression on his face**he saw Robin was breathing, he then pushed on Robin’s chest and did CPR*

**Robin:** *after a few secs and feelings the pressure on his chest, he coughs up the substances and turns on his side coughing the rest up then, looked up and smiled at him*

**Jaime:** *smiled before watched Robin stand up and he soon did too and looked at Robin with a curious expression*

**Robin: *** looked* plan?....Kick Talons ass...and make things right*he looked and smirked* are you with me? 

**Jaime:** *smriked and Khaji Da wraps around him* 

 

Blue Beetle blows a opening through the roof and flew through it with Robin on his back and they make their way back to the mansion. 

 

**~Blue Beetle and Robin arrive at the mansion~**

 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked around the mansion with his mouth open in shock when, the flew through a window into the mansion*

 

The mansion was a total wreck and it looked an explosion went off. Blue Beetle and Robin run through the halls.

**Robin:** *ran to one part of the hall to a table and opens a hidden cabinet and types in a code it was the knife Talon gave him and he smirked*

 

**Blue Beetle:*** looked up and saw that not all the Talon minions were gone and he formed blades and looked at Robin to go on* 

**Robin:** *nods and runs towards the Batcave* 

 

**~During the end of Talon vs Batman~**

 

**Batman:** *was unmasked and on the ground bleed and panting and he screamed when Talon slammed his foot into his back* 

 

**Blue Beetle:** *had looked at all the frozen and dead bodies of the Talon and he was able to get to Alfred before he heard Bruce yell and he quickly flew towards the voice and when he got there he saw Talon over Bruce’s body and getting ready to finish him*

 

**Talon:** *had his foot on Bruce’s back and was about to kill until, he heard Robin yell and jump down and swung the blade at Talon*

**Blue Beetle:** *took his chance and flew over to Bruce and Robin* 

**Robin** :*frowned at Talon before he look at Bruce and kneeled to him and saw Blue Beetle push him softly and Bruce groaned* 

**Talon:** Damian, listen to me, he's not worth it.Let him go.Let him die.*he frowned and told Robin*

**Robin:** Like you let your father die?   
**Talon:** Stupid boy.*charged and swung and slashed at Robin before kicking him aside away from Blue Beetle and Bruce* 

 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked shocked but, he had to help Bruce and he heard Robin yell and saw him slammed on to the floor and he stalked over to him and Bruce and he quickly raised his staple gun and frowned* 

**Talon:** *looked and frowned* Beetle. he'll never let you go.For us to be free, he has to die.The Wayne fortune will be ours.

**Blue Beetle:** *still aimed at him and frowned* 

**Talon:** Fine I’ll just have to kill you to-*he was cut off when Robin jumped on his shoulders and started to punch him in the face before flipping him away* You filthy ingrate!Everything I've done was for you,and this is how you repay me?Then so be it.*he pulled out his own blade and went into a build stance* 

 

**Robin:** *charged and ducked when Talon’s blade was swung at him and he then punched and kicked Talon in the face and turned quickly to have their blades collide*

**Talon:** *he punched Robin and swung at him again but, Robin got the upper hand* 

Robin:*swang his blade and knocked Talon’s out of his hand*   
**Talon:** *was shocked and about to fight back but, he had a blade to his throat*

**Robin:** You could never replace Batman….He's my father.

 

**Blue Beetle:** *was holding Bruce has he was starting to wake up from being passed out**he heard Bruce groan and he loosened a bit before, looking back up at Robin and Talon and was confused when Talon started to smile*   
**Talon:** Don't doubt your instincts.*he grabbed Robin’s wrist and thrusted upward stabbing himself through the throat with the blade*   
**Robin:** No! *he yelled shocked* 

**Blue Beetle:** *was shocked has well and covered his mouth as he watched the body fall*

**Robin:** *was shocked and looked at his hand were the watch that Talon gave him was there and he threw it* 

 

**Blue Beetle:** *helped Bruce stand and helped him walk over to Robin who, fell to his knees*

**Robin** :*looked up at Bruce and Blue Beetle and took the hand Bruce, held out to him and he looked down but, then up when he felt a hand on his shoulder* 

**Bruce:** *he looked down at Robin* I'm proud of you.Welcome home.   
**Robin:** *pulled and backed away from Bruce* No….I could have killed him.Maybe I should have.   
But you were in my head. You wouldn't let me.You, Talia, Ra's, you're all in here.*he held his head*   
But where am I?*he looked up* How can I ever be the son you need me to be..*he looked away and down closing his eyes*when I don't even know who I am?....I have to go.*he turned away and started to walk* 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked at Robin and watched has Bruce limped over and kneel on a knee*

**Bruce:** Damian.There's a school…

**Robin:** In Switzerland.Yeah, you told me about it.*he said harshly*   
**Bruce:** No.No.This is a monastery in the Himalayas.I stayed there years ago..when I was lost, troubled.And the monks helped me in ways that proved to be very...   
**Robin:** I don't need any help!…..*he then looked at Bruce face*...But maybe I will...later on.I've got some packing to do.

 

**~Before Damian Left~**

Damian was in his room packing his bag when, he heard the door opened*

 

**Damian:** *looked up and saw Jaime leaning on the door frame his arms crossed over his chest looking down* Jaime…

**Jaime:** *put his hand up to stop Damian from talking and he nods softly* 

 

Their relationship has been for a few months but, now that Damian is leaving for who know how long. It made Jaime feel alone and sad call it being sappy or not knowing to let go but, for once Jamie actually loved someone with a possession. The only love he shared with his mother. 

 

**Damian** :*walked over and closed the door behind Jaime and looked at him and he saw a tear fall from Jaime’s face and touched his cheek wiping it away* I’ll come back Jaime...I promise that. *he looked at Jaime chest when he saw a shine*

 

It was the beetle necklace that Damian gave Jaime. That made Damian smile.

**Damian:** you have something to remind you of me. *he touched it and smiled when Jaime did*

**Jaime:** *smiled ad leaned down and kisses Damian quickly on the lips then his head*

**Damian:** *blushed a bit and frown slightly smirking then he heard a sad chirp and looked to Jaime’s shoulder*

 

**Khaji Da:** *chirped sady but, then burst into crying chirps and noises an was picked up by Damian*

**Damian:** So you're gonna miss me too? Thought you hated me?*he pats the Khaji Da that whimpers then shocked him* AH! 

**Khaji Da:** *scream in a laughing noise before running off*

**Damian:** I hate that bug! *snarled but, was pulled into a hug Jaime who rested his head on Damian’s*

 

**Jaime:** *holds then hears Dick call him and he puts his phone in front of Damian’s face* Text: Text or write me ok?

**Damian:** well do Jaime*he chuckled before he got a kiss on the cheek from and he watched Jaime walk out of the room* 

 

**~Few weeks after Damian left~**

They were still cleaning up the libary. Alfred was checking off lists has Jaime,Bruce and Dick looked through them and put them in boxes. 

 

**Jaime:** *was listening to Bruce talk about the Owls and Star Labs* Thinks: I can’t believe i almost joined that group…*he then paused what he was doing and looked at Bruce when he started to talk about 

He needs this time to find his own place in the world.

**Dick:** He's a 10-year-old boy.

**Bruce:** No. He just looks like one. There's not another child on Earth like Damian Wayne.

**Dick:** *gave pouty/sad mad face at that and looked at Bruce*

**Bruce:** When the time is right, Damian will be back. And it won't be because I want him to, it'll be because he wants to. 

**Alfred:** And if you're wrong, sir? 

**Bruce:** Sometimes, Alfred....you have to have a little faith. *smiled* AH! *he yelped loudly and looked at the shelf*

**Khaji Da:** *was laughing because, he just shocked Bruce and was jumping around in a circle laughing*

**Bruce:** *he frowned but smirked* I’m going to take you part!*he then tried to catch Khaji Da that screamed and ran*

**Jaime:** *He watched Bruce try and get Khaji Da with Dick and Alfred trying to stop him.Before he looked out the window and at the sky and put a hand on the necklace inside his shirt and smiled and he then went back to putting books aways and listening to the scarabs playful screams and the three men's yells and calls* 


	20. Chapter 20:That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Batman Bad Blood 
> 
> The night that took a turn for the worst. 
> 
> ((really short chapter))

**~ WareHouse~**

**News woman:** In other news, Chuckie Sol, a made man in the Black Mask mob was kidnapped at gunpoint by masked assailants earlier today. Suspicion is high that Sol was a victim of the recent turf war raging between the mob and a new rival gang composed of high-tech criminals known to have crossed paths with Batman.   
  
Chuckie Sol was being hanged upside down with a bag over his head has he get electrocuted by Electrocutioner and is asked questions about a weapon shipment. After, two more shocks they asked him again and he denied it before  Electrocutioner could shock him again something shot out and a smoke bomb explores with a red color. The gun men started fall and being taken one by one and there were gunshots not just from the men.

 

 **Electrocutioner:** Wait…*he paused* Batman doesn't use guns.

 **Batwoman:** Batman doesn't. But I do. *she starts to shoot at Electrocutioner*

 **Electrocutioner:** *blocking the bullets with the electricity and then changes up before charging at her and punching and was pushed away by Batwoman and they have a little stand off*

 **Chuckie Sol:** I'm just the accountant.

 **Electrocutioner:** Shut it!*punches him with electric fist*

 

 **Batwoman:** She was able to jump when Electrocutioner charged and slam him down and throws a rope that wrapps around him another, Hellhound tries to kick and miss she fought him and knocked him out but, she was then slammed into by the Tusk but, drops her when he got punched*

  
**Batman:** *stood tall and in front of her*.That's no way to treat a lady.

 **Electrocutioner:*** was able to get out and he send charges at him*

 **Batman:** *was attack Hellhound and used him has a shield shocking him and he used his grappling hook to Killer Moth and Firefly who pulled each other and get stuck on the wire and dangle from the ceiling and then blocks and punch Electrocutioner*

 

 **Batwoman:** I could've handled these Blisters on my own.*walks up to him*   
**Batman:** Dressing like a bat doesn't make you a hero. It just makes you a target.*saw Batwoman move to shoot Hellhound and he grabs and pulls up ahs the gun fires* And using a gun makes you just like them.*dodged the kick and Batwoman kicked him away*

  
Electrocutioner tried to shock the two and the other villains started attack Batwoman and Batman all together.During the fight one of Killer Moth’s back plates grabbed Batwoman sending her in the air and Batman shoot his grappling hook and went after her but, put an explosive on Killer Moth back and blowing him away. Batwoman was able to get the thing off her back with her gun and then fell on a cat walk and Firefly came up behind her and threw bombs but, just in the nick of time Batman pushed her out of the way. Batman throws a little bomb at one firefly's wings and he went out of control and feel.

 

 **Batman:** This wasn't a break-in. Was it, Firefly? *grabs Firefly and looked at him*

 **Firefly:** Of course not.

 **Batman:** They're working for someone new.*glanced at Batwoman*

 **Batwoman:** Who? *from the smoke behind a figure appears*

 **???:** This is truly an honor, Batman. I've waited so very long for this moment. Though the circumstances are less than ideal.   
Batman:Do I know you? *looked*

 **???:** Intimately... and not at all.

 **Batman:*** he looked and a flash of someone in a bat mask popped into his mind and his eyes widened*

 **Batwoman:** And you rag on me for stealing your look. *she then charges and throws a few punches but, only to get punched hard and thrown in he railing*

 

Batman and ??? started to fight Batman winning and Batwoman joined jumping on to ???’s back and head locking him but, ??? got a hand on her throwing her down again and she got up punching him. ??? got her by the neck and threw her over the railing.Batman quickly ran over to the rail and shoot a grappling hook to get her by the foot which was a success.

 **???:** Onyx, now.*a dark skinned woman runs beside him and throws knifes into Batman’s arm* Rest well, Batman.*he then pushes a button and the place explodes*

 **Batman:** *threw Batwoman out of a window quickly*

 

 **Batwoman:** *landed in the water and came up has the build exposed more before settling down to burning and smoking.

 

Batman was nowhere in site….

 

**End of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21: Where are you now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Batman Bad Blood
> 
> Batman is still missing but yet he's back, a face returns home and questions will soon be answered.

He was gone. Batman was gone. Bruce Wayne was gone.

 

But that didn’t mean crime stopped.

 

**~During the time Damian find’s out about his father’s disappearance~**

 

**~Nightwing and Blue Beetle fighting BlockBuster~**

 

 **Blue Beetle:** *fires blast at the car BlockBuster threw into the air keeping it away from innocent people*

 **Kori:** So, are on your way?*she was on the comlink that was in  Nightwing’s ear*

 **Nightwing:** Yeah, babe. You can't believe the traffic.*he dodges one of BlockBusters punches and he bat him with his metal bars*

 **Kori:** Can't wait to see you. It's been weeks, Dick……. I've almost forgotten what you feel like.

 **Nightwing:** I'll remind…y-*he paused and smiled before he got punched and is sent flying into a work area*

 **Blue Beetle:** *rolled his eyes and was getting more annyoed when Dick and Kori talked like this during fights*

 **Kori:** It's... What's all that noise?

 **Nightwing:** Construction.*he looked up to see BlockBuster about to land on him but Blue Beetle blasted BlockBuster away and into the ground**He jumped up and looked at the wrecking ball*Hold on, I think I see an opening.*he then threw his blades and cut the line and it land on BlockBuster*Yup. All clear, Kori.*

 **Blue Beetle** :*lands next to Nightwing and he looks and frowns abit*

 **Nightwing:** Me and Jaime will be at the tower in fi..*he gets another call it was Alfred*. Babe, you have no idea how sorry I am, but...

 **Kori:** But, what about our...

 **Nightwing:** Got a family emergency. Nightwing out*he ends call and get on his motorcycle*. Your timing really sucks, Alfred.*with that he took off with Blue Beetle following*

 

**~BatCave~**

 

Alfred was doing a voice over and boasting a hologram of Bruce in a rainforest to a staff board meet full of Bruce’s clients. Talking over about the world summit and how Bruce’s trip was surprising and unknown.Has soon has it was over Alfred sat back and sighed*

 **Nightwing:** I'd watch those "bloody hells," governor*leaning on the rail looking down at Alfred*. Don't want to be giving yourself away.

 

 **Jaime:** *was beside him and Khaji Da on his shoulder and he walked away and down to Alfred looking at the computer*

 **Alfred:** *he looked up at the voice*Master Dick and Jaime. It's bad manners to sneak up on a person like that.

 **Nightwing:** Sneaking up on people is kind of what we do around here, Alfred*he saw Alfred give him a look has well has Jaime*That's a joke.

 **Alfred:** We are not amused.*he said sternly*

 

 **Nightwing:** How long has he been gone?

 **Alfred:** Two weeks, one day, 15 hours.

 **Nightwing:** Wouldn't be the first time.

 **Alfred:** But he's never been gone this long without notifying me in some way. Last night, the signal was up for an hour. Third time this week. And if the police are aware of his absence, then you can be certain the criminal class is as well. There's already been a sharp uptick in underworld activities. If Batman doesn't return soon...

 **Nightwing:** *looks at the Batman custom*I know. All bloody hell's gonna break loose.*he glared at it*Even when you've disappeared, I can't get away from you.  
  
**Jaime:** *looked up at Nightwing he looked down abit and he then walked away from Alfred and over to Khaji Da tube and Khaji Da chirp in concern has his master looked down**he felt lost and worried all together and not because “the batman” was gone but, that Bruce was gone. It was like losing his mother again he quietly stood there until he heard a glass case open*

**~After the part when, Luke and Lucius Fox talk to each other and have somewhat of a father son moment and during when Katherine and Colonel Jacob Kane are talking~**

 

The Bat signal goes up in the night sky.

 **  
** **Katherine:** They keep hoping for an answer, don't they?

 **Jacob** :Why don't you give them one.

 **Katherine:** Not my style.*she reaches over and takes some of her father food and looked out the window hearing a noise and then she gasped has she saw the batmobile and Blue Beetle zoom by and then turn the corner*

 **Jacob:** *looked at the smoke and where the batmobile once was* It seems reports of his death have been

greatly*he looked to see her gone*... exaggerated.*he smiled*Watch your back, Kate.

 

**~Ship dock and warehouse~**

  
**Black Mask:** New guy thinks he can move in. I'm gonna show those punks who's top dog around here. - Gotham's my bitch.

 **Batman:** Which makes you mine, Mask. *he stood there with Beetle by his side*

 **Black Mask:** You're supposed to be dead. Let me fix that for you. *he and his men start to shoot at Batman and Blue Beetle*  
  
**Blue Beetle:** *forms a shield and goes into the while Batman jumps out of the way*

 

Blue Beetle and Batman take out the minions one by one til all that was left was Black Mask and Batman kicked him into a car and walked to him.

 

 **Black Mask:** I bet 50 grand that you were dead this time.

 **Batman:** You lost.

 **Black Mask:** Always bet on Black. *more minions had come out and open fire at the two heros*

 **Blue Beetle** :*takes flit and shoots his staple gun at the men and shielding himself*

 **Batman:** *jumps out of the way and throws a few batarangs before he shoot the grappling hook and swing from it knocking a minion out*

 

Black Mask was about to shoot at Batman and Beetle until a sai(weapon) is thrown into his torpedo launcher and explores in his face has he screams has the mask melts on his face and hold his face and looks up to see Robin stand there.

 

 **Black Mask:** Robin?! Somebody kill this freaking kid!*he shouted and one of his minions pulls out the machine gun has the trunk moves and fires at Robin*

 

 **Blue Beetle:** *his heart jumped when he heard “Robin” and he looked back to see Robin running and he smiled happily and he followed after the trunk that soon has Batman on it*

 **Batman:** *was able to jump in the back with the minion with the machine gun and kick him and was now in combat with him*

 

 **Robin:** *was on the outside of the trunk and was hanging they were about to hit the wall but, he he could collide with the wall he felt and weight over his body*

 

The trunk crashes through the wall and on the docks.

 **Robin:** *looked to see Blue Beetle shielding him* Beetle!*he smirked and watched Beetle get off him and fly over head**he then moved to the driver was pulling a gun out has but Robin got the gun out of his hand and punched*

 

 **Blue Beetle:** *saw the trunk start to move crazy and he had Khaji Da shoot thick and large wires into the front part of the trunk he pulled hard to keep it in a straight line but it was too late the trunk end up on it side but thankful Robin and Batman were able to get away from it*

 

The building the villains were in exposed.

 

 **Batman:** ugh*he sighed and put a hand to his forehead before he saw Robin land and he looked at him*

 **Robin:** Wha-*he couldn’t get the word out because he was tackle to the ground and hugged by Blue Beetle* ok ok! *he growled out  and pushed but, on the inside he was happy to see Jaime again and he forced himself out if the hug and looked at Batman*

 **Batman:** We could've handled this.  
**Robin:** If that's your best, Batman, you're not gonna fool anyone, Grayson.

 **Blue Beetle:** *smiled and made a laughing gesture*

 **Batman(Nightwing)** :Maybe you'd like a megaphone to announce that?

 

All three look up has they hear police and the building exploded again they all quickly get in the batmobile and drive off.

 

**~In BatMobile~**

**Robin:** There's no way you're gonna pull this off without my help.

 **Batman(Nightwing):** Modest as ever, I see.

 **Robin:** I'm more Batman than you'll ever be. Just follow my lead.*that last part earn and flick in the head by Blue Beetle and Khaji Da laughed has Robin glared a bit and rubbed his head*

 

The mobile's dash started to beep and Batman(Nightwing) clicked and the back cam showed. They were being tailed it was Batwoman on her motorcycle and the mobile took a turn to the right then left then another right. Batwoman still on the trail and the mobile turn to an alley and blocked it. This made Batwoman stop and get off her motorcycle.

 

 **Batwoman:** *walked over to it then turned to the voice that was behind her*

  
**Batman(Nightwing):** You've been tracking me all night. I want to know why.*Robin and Blue Beetle stood beside him*

 **Batwoman:** First, tell me why you're running around Gotham playing dress-up. I'm guessing Nightwing?

 **Robin:** Busted.

 **Batwoman:** Actually, I think he's more than capable of fooling most people. And you're certainly not gonna pass for Batman, short stack and the..Beetle I highly doubt.*he backed up a bit when, Khaji Da gave an angry noise and formed a shoulder gun but, Jaime put a hand on it and the gun disappeared*

 **Robin:** Who the hell are you?

 **Batman(Nightwing):** Easy Robin*put an arm out to stop him*Tell me what you want and why you've been following me.

 **Batwoman:** I just had to make sure. You see, I was there the night Batman died.

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22: Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Batman Bad Blood
> 
> Heretic makes his move and Jaime gets hurt.

 

 

**~At the warehouse that Batman died in~**

 

 **Batwoman:** He threw me clear and saved my life. But before I could get back up here it blew apart.*he they walked to the end of the catwalk and looked at the open sea*

 **Robin:** And we're just supposed to believe that?

 **Batwoman:** Believe what you want.

 **Robin:** I don't trust her.

Batman(Nightwing):Oh, but you did trust Talon.

 **Blue Beetle:** *looked ashamed at that part*

Robin:Shut up.*he looked at Batwoman again* Who was it? Who were Tusk and Firefly working for?

 **Batwoman:** I don't know. But when I find out, I'll drop a note in your lunchbox.

 **Batman(Nightwing):** If you're serious about hunting them down then we should work together.

 **Batwoman:** Just because I wear this, doesn't mean I'm a part of your little cult.*she then takes off has the 3 heros watch her*

 **Robin:** You really have a way with women, Grayson.Do you think he's really dead?

 

**~In Batmobile~**

**Batman(Nightwing):** I don't know.

 **Robin:** You'd like it, wouldn't you... if he never came back? Then you get to keep that suit.

 

This triggered Nightwing and he get a swing and then slide to a stop and that shocked and scared Jaime and Khaji Da had screamed.

 **Jaime:** *looked at Nightwing with worried and a bit of fear*

 **Batman(Nightwing):** I've struggled for years to get out of Bruce's shadow, to build a life for myself as far away from his world as possible. And the last thing I want is to be wearing this damn thing!*he snapped* **  
****Robin:** *frowned at Nightwing*  
**Jaime:** *looked at Nightwing and then up when he heard a beep and then Alfred showing up on the dash on a screen*  
  
**Alfred:** I've finally managed to locate Master Bruce's files on Batwoman.

 **Robin:** How come I never heard of her?

 **Alfred:** She's kept a rather low profile.

 **Batman(Nightwing):** Not low enough for Batman, I'll bet.

 

 **Alfred plays the Video of  info that Batman took:** Investigative report on Batwoman, aka Kate Kane.

 

 **Batman(Nightwing):** Katey?

 **Robin:** You know her?*his mouth was covered by Jaime’s hand he grunts crossing his arms*

 **Video:** Her father is Colonel Jacob Kane. Military intelligence. On Katherine's 12th birthday, she and her twin sister Elizabeth were abducted, along with their mother, Gabrielle, and held for ransom. Colonel Kane led a rescue mission that saved Kate's life. But in the attempt both Gabrielle and Elizabeth were murdered. She would follow in her father's footsteps, enrolling at West Point, but ultimately expelled. Something broke inside Kate. Two years later, Katherine emerged as Batwoman. She's impressive, but her methods make her a danger to this city. And to herself. It's time for me to decide if I'm going to take her under my wing...or take her down.

 

 **Jaime:** *looked at the video and felt bad for the woman he could sympathize with her a bit and he removed his hand from Robin’s mouth*

 

 **Batman(Nightwing):** Poor Katey. It always begins with death. Doesn't it, Alfred?

 **Alfred:** I'm as astonished as you are, Master Dick.

 **Robin:** Anyone mind filling me in? How do you know her?

 **Batman(Nightwing):** I just do. *he put the batmobile into drive sped down the street*  
**  
** **~After, Batwoman meets up with her father about the killer and new villain. That the villain's name was Heretic and he was one bad villain and Batwoman now had somewhat of a lead.~**

 

**~Wayne Enterprises~**

Lucius Fox was working on a new bat armor suit when, he soon walked in.

 

 **Luke:** If you're gonna keep standing me up for dinner, Dad, you could at least call.

 **Lucius:** Oh, God. Luke, I'm sorry. I'm just swamped. *he didn’t notice Luke looking at his screen*

 **Luke:I** t's not just the summit, is it?

 **Lucius:** Excuse me? *he was collecting his papers*

 **Luke:** This has something to do with the fact that Batman's missing.

 **Lucius:** Batman? *looked at his son*

 **Luke:** Dad, you've been bringing me here since I was a kid. I've seen enough over the years to figure out that there's some connection between Wayne Enterprises and Batman.

 **Lucius:** Somehow I missed that in the last stockholder's report.*he walked over and leaned on his deck and crossed his arms*

 **Luke:** In fact, if I was gonna make an educated guess, I'd say you supply him with some of his tech.

 **Lucius:** That's some theory.

 **Luke:** Dad, I just…*he was cut off when the floor suddenly explodes*

 

Both men were slammed into the wall and Lucius looked up to see metas coming out of the newly made hole in the floor. Tusk,Electrocutioner,Onyx,HellHound,Calculator and finally….Heretic.

 

 **Heretic:** *looks at Tusk and nods*

 **Tusk:** *walked over and grabbed Luke*

 **Lucius:** *looked up and then felt under his desk and pushed a button*

 

**~ Batmobile~**

**Jaime:** *looked up at the screen it said:Security Breach and he was a bit confused at that but, his question in his was soon answered*

 **Batman(Nightwing):** It's coming from Wayne Tech. The vault. *Robin and Nightwing look at each other and Nightwing punches the batmobile to full speed*

 

**~Back at Wayne Enterprises~**

**Heretic:** *he punched Lucius* Don't play games with me.

 **Lucius:** I don't know about any vault.

 **Heretic:** Fine. Kill him.

 **Lucius:** *eyes widen in fear seeing his son still at knife point*

 **Luke:** *acted fast and kick Tusk leg before kicking his arm and taking the knife, he then kicked Electrocutioner and went straight for Heretic but, only to get punched and put in a headlock*

 **Heretic** :Get us into the vault, Mr. Fox, or your son becomes a memory.

 **Lucius:** Stop!*he reached out then put his thumb on a hidden button opening the vault*

 

**~The Vault~**

**Calculator:** Look at all these magnificent toys.

 **Heretic:** You know what we need, Kuttler.

 **Calculator:** Yes. A fleet of trucks,so we can take it all. But for now...the components will have to do.*he cracked and hacked to a hidden wall full of small storage boxes and he hacked and open one and took out a briefcase*

 

 **Lucius:** How could you know?

 **Heretic:** This is the 21st century, Mr. Fox. There are no secrets in this world anymore.*he pulled out a blade and stabbed Lucius*  

 **Luke:** Dad! *catched his dad and slides to the floor*

 **Heretic:** Except the ones we take to our graves.

 

A loud sound appeared in the air and the villains turn and throw the entrance they came though came the Batmobile and it slams into Tusk and with him into a wall and then rockets shoot out from its back. Batman(Nightwing) was the first to jump out and Robin followed suit kicking Calculator and then fighting HellHound and soon Tusk joined only to get slammed into by Blue Beetle. While, Batman(Nightwing) fought Onyx and Heretic. Heretic had punched him to a car and a batarang but, Batman(Nightwing) moved quickly and escaped the explosion.

 

 **Heretic:** Get to the transport.*he looked over hearing a young voice and saw Robin and Blue Beetle fighting Tusk.Tusk then had pushed Damian to the ground and elbow Blue Beetle off him.*

The boy.*he looked at Robin*

 

 **Electrocutioner:*** looked at Robin on the ground and starts to get charged*  
**Blue Beetle:** *Looked up and saw what about to happen and he bolt to Robin throwing himself on him has he is then electrocuted. His mask had come off his eye widen and tears in them and he heard Robin and Khaji Da scream*

 **Heretic:** Electrocutioner, stop!

 **Electrocutioner:** You're gonna fry up real good, you stupid little brats…*he was then stabbed in the back by a blade*

 

 **Jaime:** *fell to the floor steam coming off of Khaji Da’s armor and he wasn’t moving*

 **Robin:** Jaime!*he panicked and quickly took the unconscious boy into his arms and growled setting him down carefully and then running after the villains*Come back and fight, you cowards! *he watched as the villains escaped*

 **Batman(Nightwing):** *ran over to Jaime and held him up* Jaime Jaime!

 **Luke:** Help! He needs an ambulance.!*he held his father in his arms*

 **Batman(Nightwing):** *looked at Luke and his father*

  
**Robin:** *ran up and looked at Jaime he didn’t look good.He was panting softly and some static still on him and Robin growls and looked the way the villains left through* they will pay…

  
**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23: Captive and Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Batman Bad Blood
> 
> Bruce is being held captive and two more soon join him.

 

**~unknown area~**

 

**~Bruce illusions/mind in a bed with women~**

 

 **Woman 1:** You want more, Bruce? *she smiled and moved closer to him and kissed him*

 **Woman 2:** Don't take it all for yourself.*hugs him from behind*

 **Bruce:** *sits up*Don't worry, ladies. There's plenty of me to go around…*he looked at one of the woman and she had a necklace on*...Mother's pearls? Where did you get those?*he was coren and then frowned and sternly said*Where did you get them?*suddenly a hand was put over his chest and he looked up*

 

It was his mother shaking her head before walking with his father, both with their hands up at gunpoint. Bruce looked down in a puddle of water and he was a child again in the reflection and was shocked and confused. He then looked up again his parents both death and the gunman suddenly turns into batman and fly over to Bruce biting and eating at him. Bruce Is then pulled into the puddle by his parents and is now underwater.Bruce kicks them off and tries to get to the surface but, was grabbed by Nightwing then, many other of his friends,family, and others into the black pit below.

**~Reality~**

Bruce was like a still zombie and he was restrained in some kind of machine that had a laser being shot at his open eye. The one control the machine was none other than the Mad Hatter, he was control the machine and was typing on its computer. He was probing Bruce’s mind while, Hatter was doing that Calculator came over and put a flash drive into the computer. Heretic and Onyx then show up.

 **Heretic:** Still no progress, Tetch? *stood with his arms crossed*

 **Mad Hatter:** So much memory. So much experience. It's a delicate job, threading my way through the layers. You, on the other hand, could be reprogrammed in an hour. You're like wet sand, compared to this concrete. His trauma runs so deep. It's as if he defines himself by his pain. Such madness. *he gasped has a sword was put to his throat then pulled away by Talia al Ghul*

 **Talia:** You have to dig deeper. Push past the trauma.*she walked over to Bruce and held his face and then by his hair* To the child he was, before he lost his precious parents. Then, you'll break him. And then, he'll be ours.*she walks away from him*

 **Mad Hatter:** You make it sound so easy, Talia.

 **Talia:** Easier than dying, Mr. Tetch.

 **Heretic:** We had the detonators. But the bat was there, waiting for us.

 **Talia:** Grayson.

 **Heretic:** Not just him. The boy.

 **Talia:** Of course.

 **Heretic:** He was nearly killed, but I saved him. - I saved him.

 **Talia:** I would expect no less.

 **Heretic** :We should capture Damian. Bring him here.Maybe in that other boy with the mohawk.

 **Talia:** I prefer to keep my son at arm's length. For now. huh . Jaime…*she paused a bit thinks* He may be of use to us or well his big tech but, I even doubt that thing would come or be taken without him.

 **Heretic:** But if we remove them from the battle till it's over, then…

 **Talia:** I've told you, no.*she then walks away*

 **Mad Hatter:** I know why you want the boy, Heretic. I'd stay away from that rabbit hole, if I were you.

 **Heretic** :Mind your own business, Tetch.*he growled at the man before walking away*

 **Mad Hatter:** Nothing would give me more pleasure.

**~After, Dick taked with Luke telling that he is sorry and that Luke shouldn’t be apart of the situation.And also during, the night Batman(Nightwing) crashes Katey’s date and talking with her~**

 

**~In Damian’s bedroom~**

 

Jaime and Khaji Da were sitting at the end of the bed has they watched Alfred wrap a bandage around Damian’s head. Jaime was also bandged up abit. It had taken Alfred and Damian about an hour to help Jaime get the electricity and charge out of his system. He still had a bit of charge still in him and that resulted in his mohawk standing up and spiked with the bandage around his head.

 **Damian:** I don't have a concussion.

 **Alfred:** I wasn't aware you received a medical degree while you were in the Himalayas, Master Damian.

 **Damian:** I've been hurt worse than this sparring with my grandfather.

 **Alfred:** I'd hardly hold Ra's Al Ghul up as an example of enlightened child-rearing. Master Dick was quite explicit. At least 24 hours of observation.

 **Damian:** He's not my father! And neither are you.

 **Alfred:** And for that, young man, you should be profoundly grateful.*he closed the bedroom door and turned the light off*  
  
**Damian:** *frowned and fell back on his bed* Ah!*he got shocked he sat up frowning and growled* you stupid bug-*he was then surprised that it was Jaime that shocked him*

 

 **Jaime:** *hand one of his hands in a clean sock and it was staticing a bit  and held it up to Damian and had shocked him with it and he put his other unsocked hand over his mouth making a laughing gesture*

 **Damian:** that’s not funny!..*he protested but, then smiled until he was then shocked by Khaji Da and he growled and tried to get the bug but then groan in pain nad held his head.

 **Jaime:** *took the sock off and then held Damian’s hand that was on his head and moved it before kissing Damian’s forehead**he then holds his phone up* text: I love you <3 and I missed you alot.

 **Damian:** *he frowned and blushed a bit* if that your way of saying sorry then..*he cut off by lips and he smirked has Jaime pulled back* that’s better~...*he smiled more at the message*  
**Jaime:** *he shook his head smiling and then watched as Damian got up*  
**Damian:** let’s go on portal*he opened the door and walked out smiling*

 **Jaime:** *looked and blinked then shook his head before holding his nose* Thinking: this boy.*he then get up and follows Damian*

 

**~During, the time Batman(Nightwing) learned how Batman saved Batwoman’s life and talking with her~**

 

**~Batcave~**

Damian was now in his Robin suit and Jaime was walking behind him a bit and Khaji Da running along to keep up.

 

 **Jaime:** *then went over and leaned on the railing on the dock were the motorcycle was. He was gonna sit this one out cause, he still felt unwell and Khaji Da could still be affected by it*

 **Robin:** *walked over to the Nightwing’s bike and grabbed the helmet * so you're gonna stay here then Jaim-*he was cut off by Khaji Da’s scream and a thud and turned to see what happen and then yelled when a needle hit his neck he was dizzy and he leaned on the motorcycle then looked up quickly groaning and pulling the needle out his vision was blurry**he looked up about to say something but, paused and concern on his face*

 

The one that had shoot Robin was Heretic and in his arms bridal style was an unconscious Jaime.Khaji Da was on the ground still and unmoving steam coming off of him.

 

 **Robin:** *looked at Heretic and frowned* put him down..now!*he growled*

 **Heretic:** *looked at Jaime* your lover?*he brushed Jaime's cheek softly with his hand and frowned under the mask and looked back at Robin* how the hell could he love a flawed one like you?*he growled*

 **Robin:** *he growled and yelled charging at Heretic*

 

 **Heretic:** *put Jaime down and then blocked the punches and kick Robin was throwing at him with eaze*I was trained to never make mistakes. Just like you.*he then punch Robin hard in the face and away from him and moved aside and dodged Robin again but, Robin was weakening from the substance that was now in his body* Don't fight it, Damian. I've had the flaws bred out of me.*he watched Robin pass out* But you...you're just a boy. *soon after he walked over to  Jaime. Grabbing Khaji Da off the ground and putting him in his before, putting the Jaime over his shoulder and then grabbed Robin and carried him under his arm before leaving the Batcave*

 

**End of Chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24: Heretic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Batman Bad Blood
> 
> Jaime and Damian find out who Heretic really is.

**~Back with Batman(Nightwing) and Batwoman~**

**  
** **Batman(Nightwing):** When I was a kid, I idolized him. Hell... I wanted to be him. But the older I got, the more I realized that I didn't know him at all. How could I? Bruce Wayne is as much a mask as Batman. And I think the only thing behind those masks is pain. A pain he refuses to share with anyone. So what was it like? Lonely.

 

**~After, the scene where Luke takes matter to his own hands goes into the vault and get his father's gear and suits up in the new Bat armor~**

 

 **Batman(Nightwing):** But, now he’s changed a bit. But,after, taking Damian and Jaime in.

 **Batwoman:** Robin and Blue Beetle….should he be Bat Beetle or something or does he just eant to be the odd ball and keep things to himself?*she question and smiled abit*

 **Batman(Nightwing):** *he chuckled* I've asked him than before only to get frown or tongue stuck out at me...has for keeping to himself..he can’t speak.You could say he’s like yo abit. Bruce saved him like he saved you from an alley and from thugs and most imporotanly a hard life with an abusive father but, for Jaime when Batman saved him..he wasn’t just saved..he was given a second chance at life.

 **Batwoman:** *looked at him and then down abit* I see poor kid…

 **Batman(Nightwing):** *his phone rings*It's Alfred.

 **Batwoman:** Your butler is a part of this, too?

 **Batman(Nightwing):** Trust me, he's a total badass. Yeah?

 **Alfred:** Master Damian and Jaime are gone, sir.

 **~ A church like island with nuns walking around inside~** **  
  
**

**~Below on the inside of a room Bruce is being held in~**

 

 **Damian:** *groaned has he started to wake and he saw Mad Hatter put some wires and pads to his head**he was hanging upside down and was in a straight jacket* Where am I?What the hell are you doing?*he looked over and saw Bruce* Father!*he then heard chain and looked to the wall and seeing Jaime*Jaime! **  
** **Jaime:** *he looked up fast hearing Damian**he has cuffs on his wrists and ankles and was chained to the wall and he pulled and looked at Damian with worry and fear**he looked over and saw Khaji Da he was whimpering in a tube and being shocked to keep him at bay and Jaime pulled hard the chains*

 **Damian:** *He sighed in relief that Jaime was ok and alive he then looked up and saw Heretic walk pass him and in front of him abit* Who are you?*he asked sternly*

 **Heretic:** *stopped and removed his mask and turned around*I'm you, Damian. all grown up.

 **Jaime:** *looked up in shock and surprised and looked at Damian*

 **Damian:** *looked at Jaime from the corner of his eye then back at Heretic* You're not me. You can't be. **  
  
**

**Heretic:** I'm the product of a program that your... our grandfather initiated. He wanted to create the perfect soldier. They used your DNA and put it through a process of accelerated growth. Most of the prototypes died quickly. But I survived. I was the strongest of them all. Still... I was an empty shell, till Mr. Tetch here brought me to full consciousness.*he walked over to Damian* And as good a job as he did, there's always been something missing.*he then kneel down to to Damian* A void. And I'm going to fill that void... with you. Everything in there... is going in here.*tapped Damian’s head* You, brother... will provide me with a soul and maybe even more..*he looked over at Jaime and got up and walked over to him*

 **Damian:** The hell, I am.huh.leave him alone!*he growls at Heretic*

 **Jaime:*** tensed has Heretic walked over to him and when his face was softly touched by a large hand and he shiver at it* **  
  
**

**Heretic:** not only will you give me a soul but also him.A love..*he touched Jaime’s lips with his thumb and felt the boy shiver* to think that someone this beautiful is with a failure like you.*he then forcefully but gently tilts Jaime’s face upward and kissed him softly on the head* In time he can learn to love the better you..

 

 **Jaime:** *was shivering then when his head was tilted up forceful and he closed his eyes tight and held his lips together tightly as he was kissed on the head*

 **Damian** : *he growled and then snapped at Heretic* you Bastard!*he struggled in the jacket trying to get out and Onyx gripped her sword just in case*

 

 **Heretic:** *pulled back and looked at Jaime who was frowning at him and he then looked and turned to Damian and then walked away from Jaime*

 **Damian:** *glared at Heretic and then looked at Jaime. He saw Jaime hang his head low and he see the shame and disgust and sadness on his face.**he was about to tell Jaime something but, then the door slammed open making everyone look over*

 

 **  
** **Talia:** Are you insane?

 **Damian:** Mother.

 **Talia** :*walked over to Heretic and slapped him and in response Onyx gripped her sword only to get a look from Heretic and she let go*How dare you! *he looked at Mad Hatter*

 **Mad Hatter:** It wasn't my idea. This lunatic said he'd kill me if I...

 **Talia:** Shut up! You'll suffer for this*she looked at Heretic*

 **Heretic:** My entire life I've been suffering!*he yelled* Tell me, what is a man without memories? I want to know you, and love you, as he does. I want to feel you in my heart. In my blood. *he dropped to his knees*I've always served you without question. I've never asked anything of you. *he then hugged her while kneeling*Please, let me have this.

 **Talia:** You poor tormented creature, how could I not have felt the depths of your pain? How could a mother have left her child so alone...in the dark.*a gunshot went off and Heretic fell to the floor* **  
** **  
** **Jaime:** *was shocked and looked in horror at the blood and body and he shaked violently* **  
** **Damian:** How could you just kill him like that? He was...

 **Talia:** He was flawed.

 **Damian:** What about me, am I flawed, too?

 **Talia:** Remove all memories of this incident and then make the other necessary adjustments.and also if you have time make some adjustments to him*she looked at Jaime and she smiled a bit at the tension that Jaime gave*

 **Damian:** Adjustments?

 **Talia:** You're of no use to me like this. *looked at her son*Recalcitrant, emotional. Your father's influence,no doubt*looked at Bruce*...Onyx, get this trash out of here. **  
** **Onyx:** *watched her leave and glared at her darkly*

  
**End of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25: Not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Batman Bad Blood
> 
> Have they really gotten Bruce and Batman back?

 

**~Batmobile~**

**Batman(Nightwing):** Good thing Alfred had the foresight to put a tracker on the kid's uniform.*looking at the map on the dash of the batmobile* The sisters of perpetual grace.A respected religious order with missions across the world. 

**Batwoman:** Perfect front for criminal scumbags. 

 

Nuns stand on top of building and looked at the batmobile be holding up their M60s and firing at the batmobile. THanks the mobiles metal and protection Batman(Nightwing) and Batwoman were safe and Batman(Nightwing) arrived the rockets that were aimed at the entrance and explodes. The batmobile rides into slides stops and Batman(Nightwing) and Batwoman jump out and quickly pose in a battle stands.

 

**Batwoman:** This isn't gonna be easy.*she watched as they were surrounded by nuns with Katanas*Nuns with M60s and katanas?

**Batman(Nightwing):** That would make them nunjas.

 

The battle starts as the nuns charge at them with their swords while, other were on building roofs fighting at Batwoman and Batman(Nightwing). Batwoman was firing back the women complaining at the same time about using rubber bullets. Batman(Nightwing) had stopped fight and went back to back with Batwoman when, she lost her guns and they look to the sky to see Killer Moth and Firefly flying to them. Killer Moth dropped small bombs and made huge explosions and knocking away the two heros. They both look up has Firefly was about to BBQ them but, with no success has he was hit by a glowing batarang and exploding and slamming to the wall. Both look up quickly.

 

**Batwing:** Looks like you could use a little help.

**Batwoman:** Hello, nurse.*looked at him* 

**Batman(Nightwing):** Luke? 

**Batwing:** You want a megaphone to announce that? Call me Batwing. *fires glowing metal bats at the nuns* 

**Batwoman:** Batwing? That's original.*she punches the nuns*

**Batman(Nightwing):** Can't say I'm not glad to see you. 

 

**~During the fighting and inside~**

 

**Jaime:** *he looked up has the door slammed open and had a pad with a wire on it like Damian*

**Tusk:** It's the bats. Three of them! 

**Talia:** Three?We retreat.   
**Tusk:** Why? 

**Talia:** The compound is expendable. We have more urgent matters to attend to.Come. *she walked with her suitcase and is followed by the other evils* 

 

**Damian:** *has soon has they left he started to get is way out of the straight jacket and was able to get out and he fell to the ground and ran to Jaime’s feet get them out of the cuff then his hand and quickly caught Jaime has he fell in his arms*

 

**Jaime:** *fell in Damian’s arms and hugged him tightly his head on his shoulder* 

**Damian:** *rubbed the back of Jaime’s head and then took the wire off* we have to get out of here get Khaji Da I’ll get father

**Jaime:** *nods as he gets up and runs over to the tube Khaji Da was in and looked sadly at him* 

Khaji Da*looked in pain and tried  from the electric shock it had gone through its body lay on the back*   
**Jaime:** *shattered the tube with a rock and got the bug out and held it before running over to Damian and Bruce the building shook as a result of a exposition and the ceiling started to crumble*

 

Damian(now in his Robin outfit) has gotten Bruce out and he and Jaime have Bruce lean on them and they make their way out of the room before it caved in on itself. 

 

**~On the outside~**

The building started to fall and collapse on themselves. Batman(Nightwing) has ran into the building to find the 3 has Batwoman fought Onyx and Batwing fighting off Killer Moth and Firefly.

 

**Batman(Nightwing):** *had gotten into the buildings hall and Hellhound had crossed his path the two fought for a few sec then at a standoff but, it wasn’t much of a fight due to Hellhound showing off and then getting crushed by a large rock from the ceiling**He looked then turned around hearing a voice and seeing Jaime,Robin, and Bruce and quickly ran over and took Jaime’s spot and supported Bruce and started to walk up the stairs*How are you? 

In one piece, which is more than I can say for this place. 

**Jaime:** *had Khaji Da create a shield over them to keep rocks and metal from falling on them* 

 

**~Outside~**

Batwing was able to get Killer Moth and Firefly off his tail and Batwoman fought with Onyx on one of the falling building and soon watched Onyx hang on to it before the building cracked and sending itself and Onyx into the abyss below.

 

Batman(Nightwing),Robin,Bruce and Jaime were so close to getting out but, then the walls around fell and soon they were too. Bruce and Robin fell off the edge while, Jaime and Batman(Nightwing) balanced on the building. Robin shot a grappling hook out and was able to caught his father by the hand. Batman(Nightwing) and Jaime quickly got the rope and started to pull but, the building part they were standing on gave way and they soon fell along with Robin and Bruce into the fog below. 

**Batwoman:** NO!*She watched them fall while running to edge and looking down but then smiled*

 

Batwing and Blue Beetle flew over head. Batwing carrying Bruce and Batman(Nightwing) and Blue Beetle carrying Robin.

 

**~In the newly made ruins~**

**Batman(Nightwing):** Thanks for saving our butts back there, Luke. 

**Batwing:** Yeah, too bad they got away. Well, Dad always wanted me to work with Bruce Wayne. I'm proud to be a part of your team. 

**Bruce:** We can handle this on our own. Nightwing, Robin, Beetle back to Gotham.*he walked away to the Batmobile*    
**Batman(Nightwing):** You're welcome.*he frowned*

  
**~Back the Mansion in the batcave~**

 

Dick,Alfred,Jaime,Damian and Bruce were in the batcave. Jaime and Alfred were sitting in chairs by the batcomputer has Dick and Damian stood leaning on its dash. Bruce was working out and lifting weights.

**Dick:** You really should be resting. The summit's tomorrow. 

**Bruce:** It's been a week, I'm fine.*he was lifting weights*

**Alfred:** Like father, like son. All things considered, Master Bruce, you're in surprisingly good condition. 

**Damian:** She treated you... treated us... like we were machines that she could just program. That's all we were to her.*he looked and down and frown* she even tried on the bug! *he looked frown but, concerned when he looked over to the side at Jaime*

 

**Jaime:** *was sitting in a chair and was watching holding Khaji Da.Wires were hooked up to Khaji Da sending oil and other data into its body**he said that Khaji Da should get some rest for now and recharge while get whatever Talia bit to him out of his system and Jaime has concern on his face* 

**Bruce:** After Bruce Wayne completes his hosting duties at the summit, we'll gather any leads we can to find her. 

**Dick:** Why wait? I'll call in Kate and Luke and then... 

**Bruce:** No. *the weights drop on the bar hard* You shouldn't have involved them in the first place.

**Dick:** Batwing pretty much involved himself. 

**Bruce:** And Batwoman?*he walked over and frowned*Did she force you to reveal our secrets? 

**Alfred:** You weren't here, sir. Master Dick made a judgment call, and I think it was the right one. 

**Bruce:** Maybe so, but from here on...it's only family.*started to walk to the stairs*

**Dick** :Kate's going through the hard drive we pulled from the convent. 

**Bruce:** Fine, but when she's done, that's it.

**Dick:** But we have to…*looked at Bruce*

**Bruce:** You're not Batman anymore, Dick! I call the shots around here.*he then walked away* **  
** **Alfred:** He's been through an extraordinary ordeal, Master Dick.  **  
** **Dick:** Yeah? Well, so have we.*he stood before he walked away*

**Damian:** *watched then walked over to Jaime* how he doing?

**Jaime:** *looked him and nods smiling which surprised Damian a bit and he then stands up and set Khaji Da down before he kisses Damian on the head showed his phone* text: Khaji Da need some rest I’m gonna go.*he then walks away* 

**Damian:** *stood there shocked he and Jaime never kissed or showed loving affection in the open and thankful Alfred or Dick wasn’t looking and he watched Jaime walk off* What the hell? 

 

**End of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26: Blue Beetle vs Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Batman Bad Blood
> 
> Final Battle with a surprising end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaahhhh Long chapter!! 
> 
> NEW NOTES WILL BE ADD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER NOTE SELECTION SO JUST A READS UP TO READS OVER THE NEW NOTES BEFORE THE RECAP ONES!

 

**~ The day of the summit ~**

 

 **News reporter:** As the summit kicks off today, politicians and dignitaries from more than 20 nations converge on Gotham, for what promises to be a pivotal look at how technology will shape our future. Minutes ago, Bruce Wayne arrived to deliver the keynote address that will kick off the conference and also unveil ground-breaking technological advances. Up next, researchers discover mysterious findings on Mars...  
**  
  
**

**~During the time Katie and Dick were talk to each other about why Batman didn’t her on the team~**

 

 **Damian:** Jaime?!*he called through the mansion**he then walked to Jaime’s room his bed was folded up and didn’t even looked used then it hit and he bolts to the Batcave*

 

**~Batcave~**

**~During the time Katie is attacked by her mind controled father~**

**  
** **Damian:** *ran over to the place where Jaime last had Khaji Da and Khaji Da was gone and frowned when realized how off Jaime was acting then jumped on the computer and called Dick* **  
** **Dick:** what?*command back*

 **Damian:** we have a problem*he snarled*

 

**~At the Summit~**

As the co-chair of Wayne Enterprises, it is my profound privilege to present our host. A man of fellowship, a man of kindness, a man of peace. Mr. Bruce Wayne.

 

**~During the Summit~**

**Mad Hatter:** *sazzer a guard and unlocks the door letting in Tusk,Calculator, and a hooded figure . Tusk and Calculator carried case* Soon, we'll be through the looking glass, gentlemen.*he looked behind the two* aww our way in very nice~*he then turned around and walked* follow me.

 

**~Summit main room~**

**Bruce:** You're all wearing beta versions of Wayne Tech's latest breakthrough in communications. With these translators, we hope to build bridges between language and culture.

**~During the Summit~**

Tusk,Mad Hatter,Calculator and the hooded person walk through the halls and are met by a large closed door and Calculator walked over to the keypad but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

 **Mad Hatter:** ah ah let’s use the ‘key’*he looked over to the hooded figure and he and Calculator backed up.

 

Tusk pulled the hoodie off of the figure revealing Jaime. His eyes were dull and he had an emotionless face and Khaji Da appears out of the pocket of the hoodie.

 

 **Tusk:** get the door open*he told Jaime*

 **Jaime:** *didn’t even look at the large creature walked to the lock pad and held his arm out and his hand hovering over it while, Khaji Da ran to his hand then used it claws to hack into it and open it with the alarm going off*

 **Mad Hatter:** good boy*he pat Jaime’s head has he walks pass*

 

 **Jaime:*** he stood there then, Tusk put the hood back on him and told him to follow and he followed after*

 

They soon walk into the security room and Jaime shocks the two working on the computers has they were about to pull guns out. The three older men soon started to open up the cases and hook the computers and technology to the main computers. Has Jaime stood there bluntly and standing guard near the door looking at the what they were doing. He watched as the summit came to the screen and has people and guard were brainwashed and stilled by the tech in their ears and the screens in front.

 

**~on the roof of a building near the summit~**

 

 **Batwoman:** Dad doesn't even remember doing it. He was programmed.

 **Robin:** But why?

 **Batwoman:** Somehow, they knew I had that drive.

 **Nightwing:** Like they knew about the vault at Wayne Enterprises.*he uncrossed his arm and said in a realized voice*Bruce told them.

 **Robin:** Not my father.*he frowned*

 **Batwoman:** Talia had him in there for weeks and he suddenly snaps out of it just because we show up?

 **Robin:** No, you're wrong. He's fine.

 **Nightwing:** No, he's not.He's not fine. She got to him. Just like she got to Jaime and Khaji Da in that little of time. *he looked at Robin*

 **Robin:** She's not finished, is she? *he frowned*

 **Batwing:** She's just getting started.*flies and then lands*  Found this on the hard drive.*his wrist armor hologram of an online list*

 **Nightwing:** There are vice-presidents on this list. Military and corporate leaders, the vice-chancellor of Germany.

 **Batwing:** So, why would Talia have this?

 **Nightwing:** What if Talia got to the men and women on that list, brainwashed them?

 **Batwing:** Then that would place the League of Shadows' influence in every country.

 **Batwoman:** She'd control the world. *she looked at Robin and smirked*My God, kid, your mom's got game.

 **Nightwing:** And all the leaders she would need are at the summit... along with Bruce Wayne.

**~Back at the summit~**

 

All the leaders were brainwashed and everyone in the room has well expert for Alfred who then looked to Bruce but, was punched out cold.  The blonde haired woman then walked up to Bruce and to their wing and hat off revealing Talia.

 

 **Talia:** Status? *put a finger to her comlink*

 **Calculator:** Just a second. Activating power boost. You're on, Tetch. Beginning brainwave synchronization.

 **Mad Hatter:** So many minds. So little time.

 **Talia:** And a new age dawns. Even Ra's Al Ghul couldn't achieve this.

**~In the Batwing(jet) heading to the summit~**

 

 **Batwoman:** Hey, Batwing, need a ride in the... Batwing?

 **Batwing:** Very funny.

 **Nightwing:** You sure they won't know we're coming?

 **Batwing:** Not once we jam their radar and shut down the alarm system.

 **Nightwing:** Good thing you got us those schematics.

 **Batwing:** Hope my dad understands when he finds out I hacked his computer. *he the gets the codes*Got 'em.

 **Nightwing:** Engaging autopilot. **  
  
**

Soon Batwoman,Nightwing, and Robin were at the back of the jet and the door open then they jumped freefall next to Batwing that opened a door for them to land and fly into and Batwing then closed the door and all of them soon ran down the hall unaware that they were watched.

 

 **Firefly:** Heads up, looks like we've got company. **  
** **  
  
**

~Inside the security room~

Talia and Bruce walk into the room and looked has a screen showed the 4 bats running down the halls

 

 **Talia:** How long, Kuttler?

 **Calculator:** Twenty minutes at most.

 **Talia:** Make it 10. Get it.*she told Jaime* **  
** **Jaime:** *walked to a desk and got a case and then walked back over holding it*

 **Talia:** I brought you a little something.*smiled and looked at Bruce has Jaime opened the case with the Batman custom in it* :

 

**~With the Bats~**

They go through the hall and find an opening and just down into the clearing.They were about to go and find the dignitaries and people but, were cut off by Batwing being tackled through the wall by Firefly who soon followed him outside throwing explosive. Batwoman,Robin, and Nightwing were still inside and looked to Talia and Tusk stand there. **  
  
**

**Talia:** We don't have time for this, Damian. Join us or die.*has she said that Batman and Blue Beetle who was now in a darker blue color walked up*

 

 **Robin:** Father…Jaime...*he frowned at seeing what his mother had down to them* **  
** **  
** Batman went straight for Nightwing and the two were in combat. Talia went for Batwoman has Tusk held her but, loses his grip has Robin jumps on his back and pulled his tusks and pulled him over the rail with ‘Blue Beetle’ following.

 

**~Robin vs Blue Beetle (Durings the fighting of the Bats)~**

 

Robin and Tusk land on the skywalk of below and Robin goes over the edge almost but pulled himself up and took a battle stance has Tusk got up.

 

 **Tusk:** I’m gonna enjoy teasing you from this-AH!*he yelled and then looked down pulling his hands to his chest where a giant hole is before following over and the one who shot him was Beetle*

 

 **Robin:** *stood there shocked* Jaime...You have to snap out it!

 **Blue Beetle:** *frowned and bolts forward and creates a sword and tried to cut Robin*

 **Robin:** Jaime stop its me!*he dodges out of the way and he then punches Beetle away*

 **Blue Beetle:** *is punched and shook his head has he then creates his blaster and blast*

 **Robin:** *moved out of the way and then quickly shot his grappling hook and shot it at a high level but, it was cut by a blast* AHH! *he falls and he thankful lands on another skywalk*

 **Blue Beetle:** *bolts down and lands on Robin then creating his sword and stabbing Robin in the shoulder*

 

 **Robin:** Ah!*he yelled in pain and he grits his teeth and looked at Blue Beetle the building shook on the buildings wings was blown up and burning with Batwing trying to stop it*

 **Blue Beetle:** *created his blaster  and put it to Robin’s neck getting ready to blast*

 **Robin:** Beetle don’t do this..remember what Father told you..What Bruce said don’t-*he was cut off when Beetle put it closer to his neck* **  
** **Blue Beetle:** *frowned and looked down at him and the sound of the blast starts getting ready to fire and it heats bit *

 **Robin:** *grits his teeth at the burn abit* don’t let what she did to you control you...please fight it! For Bruce,for Dick,Alfred,Kori, even for your mother Jaime...and more importantly me! *he took his mask off quickly* Jaime fight it!

 **Blue Beetle:** *his eye widen a bit and he frowns and the blaster is pulled back a bit has Jaime tries to fight or obey his mind  but, Khaji Da was still programed with it and one of his claws went straight for Robin*

 **Robin:** *quickly moved has the claw almost got his head and he then grabbed a glowing batarang that Batwing gave him and slammed it into Blue Beetle chest and sending an electric through them*

 

 **Blue Beetle:** *Khaji Da screams has the static hit it and Jaime stood pulling the sword out of Damian who quickly got up holding his shoulder**beetle’s face came off has he soon fell to the floor*

 **Robin:** Jaime!*he ran over to Jaime and pulled him up and watched has the suit turned back to its normal color* Jaime?...

 **Jaime:** *quickly woke and gasped faintly but dramatically then quickly hugged Robin and he soon had tears falling*

 **Robin:** *held him close* I’ve got you…*he then heard Batwing voice in his comlink*

 

 **Batwing:** Got a situation here. I need you to manually transfer power from the damaged thruster to the remaining two.*he looked up to see that flying building part was heading for Wayne enterprises* Oh, crap! Dad's gonna kill me. **  
  
**

**Robin:** *got Jaime to his feet and they other ran to power room and did has he was told and then looked at Jaime* Now we find the others *they soon run out*

 

**~Final scene during the time Talia thought she killed Batwoman and when Batwing was able to stop the builds from colliding~**

 

Nightwing had a broken arm and was thrown by Batman into a clearing and it only took a few hits and kicks to get Nightwing down and Batman had him pinned to the ground by his unbroken arm and by Nightwing’s weapon.

 

 **Talia:** Well done, beloved. We will at least have this victory. *she threw a gun to him that Batman caught* Finish him.

 **Nightwing** :*he now has a gun held to his head* Bruce! Don't.

 **Robin:** That's what it's all about in the end, isn't it, Mother? Not the vision of a better world my grandfather had. It's just about control. *he stood holding his arm and Jame beside him*

 **Talia:** Start with the bastard and the adopt. We can always make more.*she said has Robin and Blue Beetle ran up and Beetle took a bit in front of Robin to shield him has Batman pointed the gun at them*

 **Nightwing:** Bruce...you don't kill. You've never killed. *he was slammed into the ground again*Don't let her win. Don't let her take your soul.

 **Talia:** If anything, I have cleansed it. I washed away his trauma. Finish them.*she walked to him*

 **Batman:** *still held the gun up to Robin and Blue Beetle who stare at him*

 **Nightwing:** You brought us all together because you understood our pain*Batman starts to shake* ...our loneliness better than anyone else could. We needed family. We needed you.

 **Talia:** Shoot him!

 **Nightwing:** You're not just a mask. You're a man. The best man I've ever known.

 **Batman** :*struggled and shook then he puts the gun’s muzzle to his neck and moves back*

 **Talia:*** gasp*

 **Robin:** No!*he said has he stepped forward has Blue Beetle reached out for Batman*

 **Batman:** Can't fight it.

 **Nightwing:** *he stood up holding his arm*Yes, you can, damn it! For the little boy who lost his world in that alley. **  
  
**

**Talia:** Enough!*she pulled her sword out and was about to kill Nightwing it was shot out of her hand*

 **Batman:** *had the gun aimed and the dropped it and fell only to be caught by Blue Beetle and Robin* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

 **Robin:** It's all right, Father.

 **Talia:** *turned and was trying to make an escape but s punched by Batwoman*

 **Batwoman:** That's for what you did to my father, bitch!

 **Robin:** It's over, Mother. Your grand plan has ended.

 **Talia** :How is it I ever loved either of you?

 **Batman:** I don't think you ever did.

 **Talia:** Oh, beloved, you have no idea. I have thought of little else for the last 12 years. But nothing, not my passion, not the death of my father, not even our child could bring you to my side. I know now, I will never have you in this life. But perhaps, in death.*she then runs to the open and broken window*

 **Batwoman:** Get her! *she tried to get her but it was too late*

 

Talia free falls only to get caught by a high tech jet.

 **Nightwing:** She played us again.*has they all look out at her leaving*

Nightwing said that they wait her escape but, after a few moments there was large explosion and smoke coming from the ocean. It was most certainly Talia’s ship and they stared out know it was over now.

 

**~During the time Kate talks with her father~**

**Dick:** I'm heading to the tower.*he walked up to Alfred,Jaime, and Khaji Da who were looking out the window*  Thanks for lunch, Alfred…..*he then looked to*What's going on?

 **Alfred:** Master Bruce is having a heart-to-heart with Damian. One can't help feeling bad.….Despite her madness, she was his mother.

 

**~Soon after~**

**Damian:** *walked in this and looked up at Jaime*

 **Jaime** :*looked at him then gave me a sympathetic smile and Khaji Da jumping on Damian’s shoulder and nuzzling him and purring*

 **Damian:** *He looked at Khaji Da and pets him then at Jaime and he smiled then looked at his father who smiled at them* what?

 **Bruce:** so how long are  you two still gonna hide?

 **Damian:** hide wha- wait minute…*he realized*

 **Dick:** *looked at Bruce cluelessly then looked over to the two boys and saw Jaime’s expression*

 **Jaime:** *blinked then blushed deep red and covered his face realizing what just happened*

 **Bruce:** I have camera’s every Damian*he smirked before walking off and followed by a complaining Damian leaving a still confused Dick,an embarrassed Jaime and a smiling butler.

  
All was somewhat back to normal at least for now.

 

End of chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW NOTES WILL BE ADD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER NOTE SELECTION SO JUST A READS UP TO READS OVER THE NEW NOTES BEFORE THE RECAP ONES!


	27. Chapter 27: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans 
> 
> Robin taking matters into his own hands and a new threat is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW NOTES:
> 
> -Ok In JL vs TT Jaime/Blue Beetle is already on the team but in this story he is not in the Teen Titans cause he’s with the batfamily so, replacing him in the teen titan role is Superboy! (no not the YJ version but this one: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/70/98/0b/70980bab4993e9e5e7e93c1da775d4c6.jpg /  http://img1.reactor.cc/pics/post/full/DC-Comics-%D1%84%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B-Superboy-2071017.jpeg  ))
> 
> -Also, SuperBoy will not be a clone of superman in this he will have parents but, Lex Luthor will still be the reasons he got his powers. Like is offered something good but, the deal ended up bad/good kind of things.
> 
> -And one last thing……...  
> Superbat moments finally!!!
> 
> Notes RECAP OR IF YOU CAME HERE:  
> \- THERE ARE SPOILERS of movies so, I may not type or describe some scenes from the instant movies but, I will give notes of what movie the chapters are placed or during. Also, due to the fact that is most Jaime POV told in 3rd person and he's not in all of the scenes  
> -Some characters maybe be a bit OOC(Out of Character) mostly Batman in the Beginning and some of Damian and other characters, I try to keep them in character so bare with me.  
> \- Note: Jaime is physically Mute in this story but, he can make some noise like softly/quiet puffs or whimpers. He also abit OOC in this.  
> \- Also this is unBeta

**~Opening scene~**

**News reporter:** This is Angela Chen reporting live from the site of a massive battle between the Justice League and a group of what can only be described as super-villains calling themselves the Legion of Doom. Reports state that earlier, the Legion launched a surprise attack on the League at the unveiling of their new headquarters, dubbed by many on social media as "The Hall of Justice."*has she reported from a helicopter*

 

In the battle Superman was fighting Lex luthor in a robotic armor suit,Batman fighting..well more like dodging Solomon Grundy,Wonder Woman fighting Cheetah, and the Flash fighting off Weather Wizard. 

 

**Superman: *** he punched Lex into a building and then land on him hoping to keep him down* 

**Lex:** Is this any way to treat your guests, Superman?

**Superman:** Seeing as how you crashed the party, I'd consider us even.*he then pushed and punched into the air repeatedly before being thrown into the hall’s entrance*

 

Meanwhile Wonder Woman was fighting Cheetah who retreated to a car lot that has left and opening for ToyMaster and his dangerous toy planes to cause mayhem.

 

**Toymaster:** haha huh?*he put his hand up only to be grabbed by another had from a boom tube*

**Cyborg:** What happened, Toymaster? Did Mama kick you out of the basement?*then get hit by one of the airplane*

 

During, that Batman was able to stop Grundy by having him run into a power plant he then, looked up and touched his comlink.

 

**Batman:** Robin, report. How's crowd control? 

**Robin:** *was standing on a building and had thrown at batarang at some people and pointed to got that way and then touched his comlink*Well at hand, Father. As predicted, they respond like contemptible sheep.Ow!*he yelped a bit as he was flicked by a armor finger and Blue Beetle was not standing by him*

 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked at him smiling but, then Khaji Da chirped in a worried manner he then put his wrist up to Robin thanks to Batwing and Mr.Fox Khaji Da got an upgrade which Jaime wouldn’t have to use his phone during the battle instead use a hologram that texted what he wanted to say* Text: Khaji Da is getting a creeped out vibe. 

**Robin** : huh creep out vibe?*he frowned abit* at what?

**Blue Beetle:** Text: Dunno but, it's making him nervous. Let move to see if there is any more people out there.*he takes to the sky with Robin hooking onto him with his grappling hook before he then lands on build and he was able to see the Justice League takeout there enemies* 

 

**~After the battle and during the time the Justice League started to regroup~**

 

Weather Wizard had cuffs on but, was to get up and make a run for it. But before he could get anyway a black shadow rose from the earth and went in side by the mouth and he stood there has Flash confronted him. How Weather Wizard was looking the same has before, he had red skin and four glowing and he broke the cuff ease before floating to the sky.

 

**Possessed Weather Wiz:** Azarath calls, the child must answer. The hour of his rising is at hand. 

**Flash:** Oh, boy.   
**Superman:** I got this*he flies to the Wiz*

**~During that time~**

 

**Robin and Blue Beetle:** *were standing and helping people move to safe well it wa mostly Beetle Robin mostly stood and pointed frowning but, then they hear a loud boom and they turn around to see Superman barreling to them and Robin pushed Blue Beetle out of the way and they looked* 

 

**Superman:** *soon sits up with a bleeding now and he wiped it away and looked at his blood surprised*Hmm. What the hell did he hit me with?   
**Flash:** Himself, apparently. **  
**  
The ‘wizard’ was out of control and created a monster storm and strong winds he blasted Wonder Woman and Cyborg out of the sky with ease and then sent shape ice piece at Batman and Superman who shield civilians.

 

**Superman:** Get them to safety. I'll keep him distracted.*he then took to the sky with a car and hits Wizard with it and then punches him but, the Wiz seemed unstoppable and punched/blasted Superman into the ocean*

**Batman:** Robin. Beetle, get all civilians inside, do you read me?

**Robin:** I have a more efficient way to keep them safe, Father. *the Batwing(jet) came and lowered itself and Robin jumped and Blue Beetle was on the outside*

**Batman:** Robin? Robin, I gave you a task. 

**Robin:** Yes, as a human cattle prod. I'm being under-utilized. 

**Batman:** What's your location? 

**Robin:** Where I need to be. In the driver's seat.*he then starts to press buttons on the ceiling of the Batwing* Between the missile and fuel cell detonations, I'd estimate at least a three kiloton hit. *he get the target screen up* Target locked.

**Batman:** Damian, stand down. 

**Robin:** Too late now. *dejected himself out of Batwing and was caught by Blue Beetle*

**Blue Beetle:** *watched the Batwing hit the Wiz and make a huge explosion and watched has Wonder Woman lassos the Wiz*

**Wonder Woman:** Stand down!The lasso compels you to obey my command! 

 

While the Wiz struggled the shadow had come out of his body and disappeared. The Justice League soon regroup and land in front of the hall.

 

**Weather Wizard:** What happened? 

**Superman:** He doesn't know. **  
**  


They all look to see Blue Beetle land with Robin and they make their way over to them.

**  
** **Robin:** I thought that would knock the fight out of him.*he looked up at his father*What? We got him, didn't we? 

**Batman:** What we have is an empty shell with no answers.*he said sternly*If you had followed orders and done what you're told, we'd know more. 

**Superman:** *walked behind Robin**Come on, cut him some slack. At least, he was trying to..*he looked at Batman and even knew the Bat’s glare all too well and he then back down*. Not that I disagree. 

**Robin:** You buried me and Beetle in a worthless positions to keep us out of the way. And I solved the entire problem. 

**Batman:** This isn't about you. It's about teamwork. You may work well with Jaime but-

**Robin:** All I see is a lot of ineffectual grandstanding. Which is why I prefer to work alone gah..*he got elbowed by Beetle* 

**Cyborg:** And my dad thinks I'm difficult.*he gets the bat glare and backed off*

**Flash:** Have you ever considered boarding school?*he to gets the bat glare and looked scared abit*

**Robin:** *looked at his father and frowned* 

**Blue Beetle:** Thinks: oh this is gonna be fun…*he gave a concern and annoyed look at Robin* **  
**  


**End of chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28: The Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> Damian and Jaime meet the Teen Titans.

**~Batmobile~**

 

**Robin:** I could've driven myself.

**Nightwing:** After the stunt you pulled? You're lucky to be allowed within 10 feet of a steering wheel. You keeping up out there Jaime? *a little box message shows up on the dash*

**Blue Beetle: T** ext: yeah I’m ok! How’s grumpy butt?

**Nightwing:*** snicker at he comment*

**Robin:** *frowned abit*So, this is my punishment? Enduring a bunch of school children? 

**Nightwing:** This is not punishment. Hopefully, you'll learn to be a part of a team that is not Jaime.And they're not children. They're teenagers. 

**Robin:** Worse.

**Nightwing:** Don't tell me Damian Wayne is afraid of a little socializing.

**Robin:I** 'm not afraid of anything. Teammates are a liability. 

**Nightwing:** Really? Then what am I to you?*

**Robin:*** frowned at Nightwing* An unavoidable irritation. *he then looked up and saw the Tower and surprised*

 

**~Inside the tower~**

The titans were going through a simulator.

 

**Superboy:** *flew into the clearing punching the fake minion before he used is heat vision to blast the other minions to digital cubes*

**Raven:*** was flying over head and taking them out with ease*

**Beastboy:*** turned into different animal taking out his minions he had*

**Raven:** *lands taking out more not noticing the one behind her but, it was slammed under rhino beast boy*

**Beast Boy:** You were having a nightmare last night. I was just wondering if everything's...   
**Raven:** Just dreams.*she took out the remainder of the minions and saw beast boy transform back into his green human self then quickly looked away You know you're naked, right? 

**Beast Boy:** Huh? Aah! I overslept.*he put his clothes on* Was rushing. Forgot to put on my uniform. Okay? So I sleep in the nude. So what? Animals are naked. I'm the entire animal kingdom crammed into a single magnificent specimen.*he walked over to Raven and Superboy*  

**Raven:** You're something crammed into something. **  
** **Superboy:** haha! 

**Beast Boy:** oh you thinks that funny?*he smirked before turning to a gorilla and tackle Superboy and they started to have their normal bro westling*

**Superboy:** *laughed and had Beast Boy in a headlock and rubbing his fist on his head and he yelped a bit before letting go has Starfire walked up* 

**Starfire:** easy now Superboy*she smiled* remember easy now*she looked at Gar* Conner’s powers aren't exactly under his control yet

**Raven:** It's like you and your pants.*beast boy gave her a look* 

**Starfire:** That's why Connor’s here. That's why we're all here. To help each other control our gifts. Help one another become our best selves.

**Superboy:** Where else are we gonna go? I mean, we're a bunch of freaks, right?

**Beast Boy:** Come on, Connor, we're all family. Like the Three Amigos. 

**Raven:** Four.*looked at Starfire*

**Starfire:** six .*the three teens looked at her surprised* We're getting some visitors 

 

**~Outside~**

The Titans are outside waiting has the Batmobile pulls up and Blue Beetle lands and before he even got fully on the ground Jaime made his way to Starfire having Khaji Da retract and him running to her arms. 

**Superboy** : wow *he said looking at Jaime before he elbowed by Beast Boy giving him a smug look while Raven rolled her eyes* 

**Starfire:** *laughs has she hugged Jaime back* Its great to see you to Jaime.*she then looks up to see Nightwing and Robin walk up* Nightwing. 

**Nightwing:** Starfire. 

**Starfire:** It's been awhile. *she smiled*

**Nightwing:** I know. You're lookin good. You already know Damian the new Robin

**Starfire:** Welcome, Damian and Jaime. We are glad to have you here. 

**Robin:** I'll be in my room.*he frowned looking at the Teens before he started to walk*

**Starfire:** Would you like to…

**Robin:** I think I can manage.*he walked away*   
**Jaime:** *looked at Robin was about to follow but was stop by Beast Boy* 

**Beast Boy:** Hey! Name’s Beast Boy but you can call me Gar! I can show you to your room if you like! I'm a great guide *turns into a dog* ( **Note:** no BB x Blue in this he's just being friendly) 

**Jaime:** *just smiled and waved at him but then jumped as he saw Gar turn into a dog*

**Superboy:** or I could show you!*he flies over* it would be faster.

**Jaime:** *looked at them has they started to argue and then he looked to see Raven walk up*

**Raven:** I’ll show you*she walks and Jaime follows*

 

They were already though the entrance when the heard Superboy and Beast Boy call after them and following Jaime and Raven.

 

**Nightwing: T** hey have a lot to learn.*smirked*

**Starfire:** Indeed*she laughed and smiled* 

 

**~Few moments after/during the meeting of the titans~**

**  
** **Clark:** Yeah, I was thinking a movie might be nice.*he was walking down the stairs carrying some dirty clothes*  Just you and me. No men in tights. 

**Bruce:** *he wasn’t in Gotham yet due him and Clark not having any alone time together so they made a date to catch up*That sounds nice though I do like the some men in tights but, I do hate wearing disguise and you might not even recognize. **  
** **Clark:** Haha very funny Bruce and I'm sure I'll be able to pick you out no matter what you're wearing.See you soon.*he smiled and hung up and walked into the laundry room* 

 

The room suddenly got colder and that surprised Clark and he looked around  and the door slammed but then a shadow pool and ported from the walls  and soon engulfing Clark with shadows.

 

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29: Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> Jaime caught some unwanted attention from one of his new teammates and Damian isn't having it.

 

**～Back at the Titan Tower~**

 

**~Training room~**

 

Robin has programed at training session for himself with league of assassins holograms ahs the other watched him.

 **Superboy:** He hasn't stopped for an hour and a half.*he Beastboy, Raven, and Jaime were leaning on the wall has Robin was cutting into the fake assassins cutting them in half*

 

 **Jaime:** *he on the other hand was minding at all and he was smiling a bit has he watch Robin fight*

 **Starfire:*** walked in* Damian, it's time to let others have their turn.*she said*

 **Robin:** I'm not finished.*he cuts another down* Hah!*he was about to cut another but stopped when they suddenly disappeared then he lookded over at the control pad where there other soon stood*

 

 **Superboy:** *was behind the control and then looked at Robin* Gee how that happen?*he had hands on his hips and he turned and winked at Jaime has he laughed*  
**  
** **Jaime:*** jumped slightly at the wink and he was surprised but looked away*

 **Robin: *** though he knew Jaime wouldn’t give the super human attention but it still made him jealous and he not ok with superboy flirting with Jaime and he then threw a batarang*

 

 **Superboy: *** he turned just in time to see the weapon head towards him and he blast it with his eyes before it could hit him and he frowned his arms up* What the hell?!

 **Robin:** Hmph, I heard you were fast.*he smirked and looked* I wanted to see how fast.

 **Superboy:** *glared and he made his way to Robin*Don't mess with us, little man. *he holds his fist up and Robin had his hand on his sword ready*

 **Starfire:*** quickly jumped in* All right. I can see we are getting off on the wrong foot.Damian, this is a team effort. We need to be willing to accommodate others.

 **Robin:*** put his sword away*Nightwing said you were a princess. Exiled, no doubt.

 **Starfire:** Technically, it was a coup. And like it or not, I am the leader of this group.

 **Robin:** As I see it, you're an alien with nowhere else to go.

 **Jaime:** *Was shocked to hear that from Damian he’d seen Kori before and even talked with her but, insulting her like that*

 **Raven:** Everyone needs a home, Damian. You included.*she walked up with Jaime by her side*

 **Robin:** Thank you for chiming in, witch girl.

 **Starfire:** We are only here to help you realize your potential.

 **Robin:** You've been here long enough. When do you think you'll realize yours?* he started to walk away*

 **Superboy:** Dude, you need to show some respect.*he put a hand on Robin’s shoulder only to have it pinned behind his back and then kicked in the chest and away from Robin* Argh!

 **Raven:*** she looked up concerned*Oh, no.

 **Robin** :*he saw Superboy in a fighting stance* Ready when you are.*his sword his drawn*

 **Starfire:** *reached to them has they fought*No, stop this.

 **Robin:** Hah!*he cuts Superboys arm when Superboy missed punching him and he jumped away throwing a Batarang that explodes in front of  Superboy sending him to the wall and on the floor*

That's the difference between you and me. You were made a weapon. I was born a weapon. **Superboy:*** he frowned when he heard that and his eye glowed red before he turned around and shoots his rays at Robin*

 **Robin:*** covered his face but was too late and he was shot back ***** **  
** **Jaime:*** looked in horror and ran to Damian’s side and lifting him up carefully and looked up to see Superboy get up and he didn’t look done but  thanks to Kori  and Khaji Da blasting at his feet he had stopped and Superboy looked shocked realizing what he did*

 **Superboy:** o my god.. **.** I’m sorry I just...Is he dead?*his voice filled with worry*

 

 **Starfire:** He's still alive. Barely. *said has she looked at Robins face*

 **Robin: *** half of it was burned but not too deep thankfully*

 **Beast Boy:** This is going to be an awkward call to Batman.

 **Raven** : Everyone get back*she looked at Jaime who held Damian close as she walked over* You can trust me. *she then watched Jaime get up and beside Starfire**she put her hands to Damian’s face*By the powers of Azarath, I beseech you.*she starts to heal his wound but at the same time she saw memories and futures of him* Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.*she then gasps and falls over and was caught by Starfire*

 **Starfire** : We need to get her back to her room. Garfield?

 **Beast boy:** I've got her.*turned into a Gorilla and took Raven*

 **Damian:** What…*he sits up to see Jaime beside him and he looked over at the other*What happened?

 **Starfire:*** she looked then walked far Garfield* Raven healed you. We have to tend to her.

 **Superboy:** Sorry.*Said has he flew off after*

 **Damian:*** looked after them and then to Jaime and he was surprised when he is hugged by Jaime and they then quietly sat there* I’m sorry..

 

**~During the time Wonder Woman and Cyborg were looking to what had happened to the wizard and are seeking out a new objective has to why the thing is here~**

 

 **Bruce:** *he was currently in digues he had a blonde wing on and some shades* not a bad movie never thought of you has the Romance and action type*he joked then looked at Clark who was staring at a window*

 

 **Clark:** *looks in the window his eyes widen as he hears a Distorted voice saying”Trigon lives”**He then groans and puts a hand to his face*.

 **Bruce:** Are you alright?

 **Clark:** Sorry, it's just... I've got a lot on my mind right now.

 **Bruce:** You can always share your burdens with me, Clark. *he put a hand on CLark's shoulder*

 **Clark:** Ugh, stay away from me.*he snapped and walked away leaving a shocked Bruce*

 

 **~Back at the tower~** **  
** **~Damian’s new room~**

 

 **Jaime:*** was sitting on Damian bed watching Damian practice with his sword he could see that he was mad or annoyed*

 **Damian:*** he frowned more before throwing the sword into the wall and that shocked Jaime and Khaji Da who was on Jaime’s head*

 **Beast Boy:*** was on the other side of the wall and thankful the sword didn’t hit him**he then turns into a bear and started to bang on the wall* Hey! What is wrong with you? That is very dangerous. You could put out an eye with that thing. Didn't your mother tell you never to play with knives? **  
** **Damian:** *frowned and pulled his sword out of the wall and he felt Jaime behind him and a phone was now in his face*

 **Jaime:** text: what is going on with you?

 **Damian:** he needs to when to back off of someone who is not his*he growled*

 **Jaime:** *it then hit him. He knew Superboy was hitting on him and he ignored it but, he should have seen this coming from some possessive like Damian** he then shows Damian his phone again* text: were being jelly~?

 **Damian:*** turned quickly and slams his lips to Jaime’s and he saw Jaime blush red and surprised*

 

 **Jaime:*** he pulled back and looked at him* text: you can’t keep being mean to people..and for once that almost got you killed…*he looked down at thinking that things could have gone worse then he was brought out of that by Damian’s voice*

 **Damian:** I’m...I guess I could try…*he then looked out the window to see Raven* I’ll be back..*He then walked out leaving Jaime with Khaji Da*

 **Jaime:** *looked over at the window and saw Raven then smiled realizing what Damian was gonna* *he looked at Khaji Da and smiled and showed his phone* Text: it's a start*he then walked out to see Gar and soon followed to smiling teen to the common room*

 

 **Raven:** By the powers of Azarath, I beseech you. Mother spirit of the nether realm, protect my brothers and sister. And give me strength to face the dark force I fear is coming.*she was floating and meditating*

 **Damian:*** looked and he felt a sense of arua before walking over to Raven and standing* I suppose I should thank you for healing me.

 **Raven:** Um, you're welcome.

 **Damian:** It was strange having you in my head. I felt you prying into my entire life. It was not appreciated. I'm an empath, and if it makes you feel any better, I didn't see it as much as felt it.

 **Raven:** And I've been trying to shake it off ever since.

 **Damian:** Then you know I'm not meant to be here at this stupid school. I was groomed for a higher calling. My grandfather's…

 **Raven:** I know all about your grandfather. I felt him. He was a demon. And believe me, I know my demons.

 **Damian:** He was a great man. We were going to make the world stronger, better. We were going to rule it together.

 **Raven:** I know all about that game, too. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind getting the hell away from me?

 **Damian:** You know, when you were in my head, I could see things about you, too.

 **Raven:** Like what?

 **Damian:** It looked like a man. But something more. Who... What was that thing?

 **Raven:** It was nothing, a nightmare.

 **Damian:** It was real, I could tell.

 **Raven:** It's none of your business.*she stood up* Who are you to judge my life?*she opened a portal* You have other things to fix here. Just stay away from me, okay?*she then walked through it and disappeared* **  
** **Damian:*** frowned before walking away*

  
**End of Chapter 29**


	30. Chapter 30: Dark Superman and the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> Superman turns demonic and the Titans go to the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, I know I update fast but, classes taking a lot of time dX 
> 
> Also Thank you all for the Kudos, Bookmarks, Views and Comments!  
> I really do appreciate it;w; I never thought it would get this much so,  
> Thanks for your support ;w;~ <3

**~After Damian had gotten done talking to Raven~**

**~Common room~**

 

In the common room was Jaime,Khaji Da,Superboy, and Garfield were in there. Jaime,Khaji Da and Garfield were playing jenga game. Garfield was in a chameleon form and was taking a piece out then the whole thing fell that made Jaime jump. Khaji Da jumping and laughing noises. 

 

**Superboy:** *he was currently on the computer* Can you please do that anywhere else?

**Damian:** *he walked in front of the door* Kon-El? 

**Superboy:** Yeah?*looked up* 

**Damian:** Perhaps it was a mistake to challenge you this morning without knowing the full capacity of your power I promise you, it won't happen again.*he turns to walk away but stops* But I will tell you this...stay away from someone that don’t belong to you. *He looked over his shoulder at Superboy then glance at Jaime before walking away*

**Superboy:** *he looked at Jaime who was blushing at Damian said*Did he just say he's sorry?*he saw Jaime nod*

**Gar:** *turn back to normal human form and confused and thinking look has he looked at Jaime* wait...you two are dating!? *points making Jaime* 

**Jaime:** *jumped at Gar and then nods blushing and rubbing his head* 

**Garfield** : ahah no one wonder he attack you!*points at Superboy who was blushing a bit* makin moves on 

**Superboy:** shut up Gar! *he growled smirking and then gets up and head locks him*

**Jaime:** *smiled, before getting up and walking away and out carrying Khaji Da, has it chirped happily* 

**Superboy:*** still had Gar in a light head lock and putting his fist softly into Gar’s head but at the same time he had glance and watched Jaime leave*

 

**~During the time~**

 

Clark Kent was currently in a construction site and slamming his head into the rock has voices chant and yell in his mind before they finally took over him. His eyes now black look up to the sky and growl has he takes off into the air. Few feet away a building was burn and the cause of it was by Atomic Skull. Superman land in the build Atomic Skull was speaking but, it faint in Clark’s ear and before Skull could get even another word out he was punch and slammed. Has he was throw again and slamming slamming into the Earth he begged and pleaded for the strong man to stop. Those pleased fell to deaf ears and he then thrown in the air and slammed back down and Superman was about to walk to finish but, the batmobile drove up.Wonder Woman soon landed and looked at Atomic Skull then back.

 

**Wonder Woman:** He's barely alive, Clark, what's wrong with you? *she saw Superman barreling to her and she go ready to fight until a glowing green light stopped him*

**Batman:** He's not himself.*he was holding up a glowing crystal* 

**Wonder Woman:** What is that?*still in a fighting stance* 

**Batman:** Kryptonite. Guess he doesn't tell you everything. 

**Superman:** The rising is coming. You cannot stop it.*his voice demonic and deep his skin turns red and he now has four glowing eyes* 

**Batman:** Superman, someone is controlling you. 

**Superman:** You have your part to play. Both of you. The girl will be taken.*he takes to the sky* 

**Batman:** Girl?...Diana, wait!*grabbed her arm*

**Wonder Woman:** We cannot let him... 

**Batman:** I've alerted Trevor. With any luck, military satellites are tracking him now.

**Wonder Woman:** And what will we do? Wait for him to…*groans and growls* Pull the moon from the sky? 

**Batman:** No, we'll get... He hasn't said anything about doing something like that, has he?

**Wonder Woman:** No, but... 

**Batman:*** he jumps in the batmobile*We're both targets and for all we know, so is the rest of the League. Get back to that island of yours and lock yourself in the darkest, deepest tomb you can find. I'll call. 

**Wonder Woman:** But what about you...I can't expect you to just....I will not leave a friend in need.

**Batman:** Was worth a shot.*he then drove off*  **  
**  


**~Titan Tower~**

**~Kori(StarFire)’s Room~**

**Kori:** *was walking until she hear a typing and beeping noise coming from her room*What are you doing in my room?*she sees Damian on her computer and then she walks over* We have rules, Damian. You never trespass another person's space.*she closes the laptop*

**Damian:** You have nothing on her. *he sits back in the chair* No background, no history.

**Kori:** On who? 

**Damian:** Raven. You're the leader of this group. You should know everything about her. It's called "vetting. **"**

**Kori:** She's 14. No mother, no father. She grew up in a hostile realm, not unlike my own planet. And she escaped, like I did. We didn't know anything about Raven when we took her in except that she needed a home. A place to grow. 

**Damian:** I was taught that knowledge was power and you knew nothing about her.

**Kori:** How much do you have to know when people are in need? Garfield was 11 when his genetics kicked in and gave him green skin and powers. We still don't know the how Kon-El’s powers work and what they had done him and now we are still trying to find the purpose of Jaime's alien armor or all of its abilities. We just knew they needed help. You have to have a little faith sometimes.*she looked at him hopefully*

**Damian:** Faith is belief based on an absence of data. It invites disaster.*he then walks out* **  
****  
** **~few minutes later~**

**~Kori’s room~**

 

**Kori:** *she just got done with a shower and now drying her hair and was now on a skype call with Dick* You have no idea how frustrating it is. He reminds me of my sister. I don’t even see how Jaime could put up with has or lover or a ‘brother’.

**Dick:** I told you he was tough. Never had a childhood. Doesn't know how to act with kids or anyone else for that matter. Has for Jaime he must be a god to stand him haha

It's affecting everybody. *she frowned*

**Dick:** Well, you can't expect him to be great at bonding. Spent most of his life training to kill. *he looked away from the screen has her chest came to view has she grabbed a brush* Then moves in with the big bad bat, which I can tell you from personal experience, is not exactly fun. Kori:So you've told me.*She falls her legs now showing on the screen* 

**Dick:** Speaking of fun, the old room looks great. You know, Kori, you and I could just... 

**Kori:** Fun.*her eyes snap open*

**Dick:** What? 

**Kori:*** sits up smiling*That's it, that's what we need.

**Dick:** What who needs?*totally confused*

**Kori:** Oh, you're so smart. Thanks, Dick. 

**Dick:** But Kori, I don't..*he couldn’t finish has the screen when black*

**Kori:** *looked up smiling* Fun.   
  


 

**~During the time that Batman and Cyborg are tracking Superman and trying to figure out what is doing on with him and come to a conclusion to find the girl that possessed Superman spoke of. Meanwhile at that same time Superman in the desert and unearth something big with a dark purpose~**

 

**~In Kori’s car~**

 

The team has no clue what was doing on after, they left the tower all of them were in Kori’s car has she drove down through the city. Connor(Kel-El),Damian and Jaime with Gar in cat form on his lap were in the back while Raven, sat in the front with Kori. A few minutes later, they drive into a parking lot and on the other side was a fair ground. Has they all about the was a grunt from Connor who was soon glaring at Damian.

 

**Connor:** Aah! Dude, did you have to bring the sword? *grabbed the sword before pushing it away only to have it pushed his way again*

**Damian:** Preparedness is a prerequisite for victory. 

**Kori:** The gear stays in the car, Damian. Tonight we are to enjoy some mandatory fun.*she smiled and got out*  

Jaime watched has Gar turned back to human quickly with a hat and hood of his hoodie sharing his green skin from view. Jaime then waited for Damian and they soon walked together and got their tickets before walking to Kori and the others.   
**Kori:** This is an opportunity for us to become more familiar with each other.

**Connor:** *he uncrossed his arms as they walk* How much more familiar can we get? We've already seen Garfield lick himself. 

**Damian:** As a dog?*he looked* 

**Raven:** I wish.*she earned and confused look from Damian and Jaime just smiled*

 

The first thing they got on was the ferris wheel and Connor’s and Gar’s laughing and whooping could be heard by the others hey threw their arms up. Kori and Raven where in one Kori laughing hearing the boys and Raven rolling her eyes hearing them.    
**  
** **Jaime:** *was looking out amazed at the site.He maybe able to fly with Khaji Da but, it was still amazing to see the horizon and he then land his head on Damian’s head has the ferris wheel paused*

**Damian** :*smiled a bit and looked with him and held Jaime’s hand then* 

 

The next thing they went to was of Gar’s choice a shooting game. Knock down at least 2 of the ducks then get the tickets. Gar knocked  3 down and then turned to Connor.

 

**Gar:** *he held the tickets up and smirked* Just call me "Eagle Eyes."

**Connor:** *had his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow and looked over at a High striker and then smirked at Gar*

 

Gar,Raven,Kori, and Connor soon made their way to the game. Connor spits in his hand and rubs them together has he then took hold of the hammer and lifts it.

 

**Gar:** *gave him a challenging look*

**Connor:** *smirked back before he came somewhat of ‘his all and when the hammer landed it the bell right off the game*

**Damian:** *looked over from a distance has Jaime walked over to his side and he pointed eyebrow raised*

**Jaime:** *looked at Damian and smiled shaking his head but, then broke into a laughing gesture and putting a hand over his mouth*

**Damian:** *frowned confused and saw Jaime point to a mirror that made his head look big and he was shocked and held his head a bit before laughing and playing smirking while pointing at another mirror and looked at Jaime*   
**Jaime:** *looked and saw the that he was in front making his hip and wide and big.He smiled and pushes Damian softly and playfully in the shoulder* 

**Kori:** *looking over and smiling at the two* 

 

The gang then made their way to a ring toss game and Raven threw one at a time getting them on the bottles. Damian then grabbed some and looked at his team before he threw all 6 and all of them landing perfectly on 6 bottles. This shocked ad surprised the group all expect Jaime.

 

Damian and Raven made their way to the prize booth and Damian saw a sword but, he looked to the left and saw a blue elephant and pointed at that one and the man took the elephant and gave it to him. 

 

**Raven:** *watched has Damian walked away and he was about to get it to Jaime but, saw a little pigtailed haired girl look at it from afar and she smiled as he gave it to the girl her who ran back to her parents*   
**  
** **Jaime:** *walked over to Damian and kissed him on the cheek before walking with him and Raven back to Kori who was looking for Gar and Connor* 

 

**~Few moments later~**

 

Damian was sitting alone and Raven walked up to him with cotton candy in her hand. 

 

**Raven:** Here, have some.*she held the cotton candy to him*

**Damian:*** ate it and then looked away*That tastes like pure sugar.*he said surprised and calm*

**Raven:** Boy, were you up in those mountains a long time.*she saw Damian frown and look away* It was a joke, I'm not criticizing. 

**Damian:** I knew it was a joke. And if you knew me, you wouldn't waste your time trying. 

**Raven:** I guess neither of our lives are very funny. But I'll tell you something about yourself that not even you know. You may be insufferable, but in your heart, you are a kind and generous soul. **  
** **Damian:** Jaime put you up to this?*he questioned* 

**Raven:** yes and no*She smiled and saw Damian smile back* 

 

They then walk to the whoopings and cheering of crowds has Connor and Gar are in the middle of a dance off. Connor losing the whole time trying to get his feet on the glowing lights below him but, failing badly has Gar has no problem and making it seem easy. 

 

**Gar:** Booyah! *he yelled has the song end and showed he was the winner*Oh, looks like we found something the ‘superboy's can't do.*he smirked as he watched Connor walk away* Please, please, no autographs. I'm a busy man. *he bowed and laughed*

**Connor:** Free popcorn to anyone who can slay the beast. 

**Damian** :I can do it. 

**Raven:** You know how to dance? 

**Damian:** I'm a quick study. Though I hope there a better prize *he smirked at Jaime before glancing at Connor who grunts looking away from him and walking to the stage*

**Jaime:*** blushing and then looked has Kori put her hand on his shoulders*

**Kori:** Don’t worry Dick does the same to me*she laughed has Jaime's face turned even redder which he started to softly hit her arm with his fists*

**Gar:** Hmm, all right. *looked and smirked seeing Damian*Hope you're a good loser.

 

The next song starts and their off and during that time Raven was thrown off by a voice and looked back to see a woman with black looking at her and walking away wanting Raven to follow. Soon following the possessed woman and being pointed to the forest nearby. 

 

**Jaime:*** looked up to see Raven leaving and looked over to Kori and Connor who was too busy watching Gar and Damian dance**He then heard a chirp and looked at Khaji Da and nods before he walked away from Kori and Connor and following Raven in the trees*

  
**End of Chapter 30**


	31. Chapter 31: Trigon raises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> Trigon makes somewhat of an appearance and demons ruin the fair.

**~In small woods~**

 

Raven was walking and looking around more to the trees top before looking around at the ground turn and found herself in a clear. She had to much on her mind and worries to since Jaime had followed her to make sure she’s ok. 

 

**Jaime:** *jogged up the hill and when he got to the top Khaji Da jumped onto a tree and pulled him along to hide behind it and he rubbed his head before looking to where Raven was but she was alone now*

 

A three red demon figures appeared around her.

 

**Demons:** Sister... He wants you. We've missed you, sister. 

**Raven:** It can't be him, it's a trick. *she then looks up to see a shadowed floating figure*

**Trigon’ spirit:** It is me, child. 

**Raven:** How? *she was shocked and surprised* 

**Trigon’ spirit:** Never leave unfinished what you start….You fled. 

**Raven:** I left. I had you. 

**Trigon’ spirit:** Yet, here I am. 

**Raven:** If you were really here, I'd smell your stink. You're still trapped. All you can send are these losers. 

**Trigon’ spirit:** I will be there. It's our destiny to be together, Raven, always. We're family. You can make that happen. You can bring me. 

**Raven:** I will fight you every step. You're an abomination!

**Trigon’s spirit:** Watch your talk, ungrateful girl.*he roared and his spirit turning to four glowing eyes and the demons blast Raven knocking her to the ground*

**Jaime:** *was shocked and saw Khaji Da turn on of his blasters on but quickly got him under control* 

**Trigon’ spirit:** Look at yourself.Weak, lonely. Aligning with chattel.*he sents the demons to blast Raven again and to keep it up* It is beneath my contempt and I will not have it. You will be a part of this, child. You will know the glory of Trigon.

**Jaime:** *was about to go get help from the others but, Khaji Da had his own plan and blast at the demon who scream at the sudden blast* 

**Raven:** *looked up shocked and over towards the fair to see Jaime and Khaji Da* Jaime!

**Trigon’s Spirit:** *looked very upset* Filth! *he roar and one of the demons makes a blast at Jaime who was shield by Khaji Da who jumped in mid air to stop it but, it still sent them both back and onto the ground*

**Raven:** *quickly ran over to Jaime who started to sit up and holding his head**she then turns he back to him and puts her hands together* Mother of Azarath, give me strength.*she transform into her hero outfit has she creates a shield around her and Jaime and was able to push the demons back along with Trigons spirit**she stood then an help Jaime up* I guess curious nearly killed the bug*she smiled a bit*

**Jaime:** *smiled ack apolziedly before he looked shocked to see the demon regenerate and stand up and Khaji Da quickly jumps on Jaime and suits him up with the armor*

**Demons:** No matter if you are not alone sister you can not fight us!*they send blasts at both Blue Beetle and Raven*

**Raven:** *shields herself has Blue Beetle shield himself* You cannot last. You're temporal agents.

**Demons:** We will last long enough. *shot long blasts at Raven breaking he shields* 

**Raven:** Aah! *he yelled has she was hit and then caught by Blue Beetle who used his shield along with her magical one to protect them* 

**Demons:** He wants you. He will have you.*walk towards them blasting them*   
**  
** **~Back at the Fair~**

Damian has won the dance off and walked down from the stage and was met by Connor. 

**Connor:** Awesome, dude.*crossed his arms and smiled* 

**Kori:** Yes, quite impressive.*she saw Gar stumble off the stage and bent over holding his knees*You were very good too, Garfield. 

**Gar:** Yeah, okay.*pants trying to get her get breathe and relax*Whatever.*he said tiredly*

**Damian:** *looked behind them* wait here is Jaime and Rav-*before he could get the words out and explosion happened at the other end of the fair ground but, he saw Blue Beetle slam to the ground hugging Raven to shield her from the ground*

 

**Raven:** *sat up and looked at Blue Beetle who looked in pain before looking up has the three demon surround the two*

 

**Kori:** Raven!Jaime!*she called out to them* Titans, go!

 

**~Transformations into their outfit then take to battle besides Damian who has to run to the car to get his things~**

 

**Superboy and Starfire** :*blast the advancing demons away from their teammates*

**Starfire:** *took Blue Beetle in her arms and then looked at Raven* what are we up against?

**Raven:** They're demonic emissaries. My father sent them. 

**Starfire:** *shocked and looked over at the demons*Your father?*she saw Jaime wake and helped him before taking off with Raven to help Superboy and Beast Boy* 

 

**Superboy: *** blasts one the demons to the ground growling but it just regenerates which pissed him off and he tackles it to the ground* 

 

**Starfire:** *also punched on into a popcorn stand and lands with Raven behind her and they back up has they back away has it fix itself and runs at them**she quickly grabs the wrist of the demon only to be blasted away and to the ground*

**Raven:** *puts up a shield around them and looked over to see Blue Beetle and Beast Boy fighting off another*   
**Blue Beetle:** *kept Beast Boy behind him and Khaji Da shield but he is punched into Beast Boy and they are sent flying over to Raven who then puts a shield around them and looked up to see Superboy slammed into the ground and Blue Beetle help him up*

 

**Raven:** *has trouble keeping the shield up due to the fact she is not that strong like the demons and tried to keep the shield up*   
**  
** **Demons:** *chuckles and focus their energy on the shield but then yell and scream has batarangs where thrown and make them explode and one getting stabbed in the head by a sword*

**Robin:** *walks over and looked at Raven* Please tell me they're undead. 

**Raven:** Yes, but you can't stop them like that. *they look to see the demon regenerate* They're like batteries.

**Starfire:** then let's run them down. *her and Raven take to the sky and blast one of the demons before flying away with it following her* 

 

**Blue Beetle and Robin:** *fight off another one Beetle blasting it in the chest and legs and Robin cutting off its head but, the demon just grows it back*

**Beast Boy and Superboy:** *fight off the last one and Superboy punching the demon hard into the ground and Beast Boy turning into a kangaroo into the air before turning into an elephant and crushes the demon under him*

 

**Starfire:** *protects Raven from the demon blasting at it and punching it but, it turned into shadows and grabbed her legs and throwing her into Raven and slamming them into the ground* 

 

**Blue Beetle and Robin:** *stand side by side and Robin throws his batarang while Blue Beetle sends a blast at it head**Both hits it mark on the head of the demon and it explodes* 

 

Starfire was knocked out on the ground and Raven sitting by her catching her breather has the demon was about to make the final blow but, Raven frowned and looked up now having red skin and four eyes and shadows form around her and into a giant raven who she sent to the demon and destroying it. She then lands has Starfire starts to wake up. 

 

Blue Beetle and Robin start to walk up over to Raven has Beast Boy and Superboy run over. 

**Beastboy:** Whoo, yeah, we kicked demon boot-ay.Yeah, baby. *he runs over and puts his hands up to Robin* Up top. *waits*Hit me.*in response he get a glare from Robin*

**Starfire:*** was now standing and walked over to Raven* Robin said I didn't know enough about you. I think he was right. You told me you didn't have a father. *they stood in front of her* 

**Raven:** What I said is that he's gone. 

**Robin:** That's not the same as dead. 

**Raven:** He's dead to me.*she yells coldly and turned away* 

**Beast Boy:** So, why is he trying to kill you? 

**Raven:** He's not trying to kill me. *she looked down then up at the others before he held her hand up* It's much worse.*her hands glow and she opens a portal that surrounds her and her team teleporting them away to* 


	32. Chapter 32: Teen Titans vs Justice League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> Raven's back story and the Titans face the Justice League.

**~away from Earth on an unknown destroyed planet~** **  
  
**

The titans look around at a bit at the destroyed planet. **  
** **Beastboy:** Safe to say we're not in Kansas anymore.*he pointed a finger up and looked around*

 **Starfire: I** t's no star field I recognize. Where are we? *she walked towards Raven before she stood*

 **Raven:** Somewhere my father can't see us.

 **Robin:** All right, let's hear it.*he looked at Raven crossing his arms had the others

There's so much. I guess it starts with my mom. She was young, rebellious and gullible. Of course she wound up in a cult. Anyway, they decided to do the classic bride of Satan rite. And guess who got to be the lucky bride? I doubt anyone expected it to work, but the ancient ceremony turned out to be the real thing….So, Mom, with her great powers of judgment, didn't hesitate to hook up with the guy who emerged from the smoke.

 **Beast Boy:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. So, your mom did it with Satan? *he told there shocked and he yelped he was elbow by Blue Beetle*

 **Raven:** His name is Trigon, but basically, yes.

 **Beast Boy:** But they totally did it.

 **Starfire:** Garfield? That was inappropriate. Go on.

 **Raven:** It gets weirder.*she looked down*  Mom fled the cult and was on the run with nowhere to go, when she gets saved by these people from another dimension. The people of Azarath. A realm of beauty, peace and tranquility where, needless to say, I did not fit in. And I must have inherited my mom's terrible judgment because I thought if I found out more about the monster who made me, I'd be able to make sense of myself. Poor Mother, poor Azarath. I became its Trojan horse. He took me to his hellish universe. I could hardly bear the horrors I saw there.

 **Starfire:** Why did Trigon want you?

 **Raven:** He wanted Earth. He's a conqueror of worlds. But he needs a powerful conduit to open Earth to his control.

 **Robin:** And you're half human. His way in.

 **Raven:** But my magic was stronger than he realized. Before he could use me, I was able to trap him inside a crystal. It should've held him. Perhaps if I had stayed there, it would have…….But I wanted a home.

 **Superboy:** Why didn't you go back to Azarath? *he gave a confused look*

 **Raven:** *looked down then at her teammates* This is Azarath.   


The titans stood there shocked as they looked around at the brown planet even its moon. Blue Beetle covered his mouth and Robin comforted him hugging him closer. Superboy frowned and his hands in fist and Beast Boy looking down. Starfire then walked over to Raven.

 

 **Starfire:** *she was unsure of what to say and she put her hand on Raven’s shoulder* Take us back please.

 **Raven:** *with that she opened another portal teleporting them back to earth*

 

 **~Back on Earth~** **  
** The portal opens and the titans walk out.

 

 **Raven:** Don't worry, I'm not staying. I've got to keep moving to keep Trigon off my path.

 **Starfire:** Where will you go?

 **Raven:** It's better you not know. He's going to try to use you but don't worry, I put a protective spell on you, just in case.

 **Beast Boy:** And I thought I had a bad burrito.*he groaned surprised*

 **Superboy:** Dude.*he frowned at him abit*

 **Raven:** Guess I should've gotten your permission or whatever. But I couldn't stand for him to corrupt you and seeing you guys put your lives on the line for me and not even knowing the danger..*she looked at Blue Beetle who gave her a small smile knowing what see met* You’ve be the only friends I've ever really had. I'll... Miss you.*she turned and started to walk away*

 **Robin:** Wait! Leave now and you'll always be running.

 **Raven:** You have no idea what he's like, Damian. You've never met a monster like Trigon.

 **Robin:** You beat him once.

 **Raven:** I was lucky.

 **Robin:** Now you'll be five times as lucky. If we can't save one of our own, who can we save?

 **Superboy:** *he looked at Robin surprised*I thought you hated us.

 **Robin:** *smirked and looked at Superboy* I'm not wishing you dead anymore.

 **Starfire:** Robin's right, we are your best hope.*she smiles*   
**  
** All of them jump when a boom tube suddenly appears but, 3 of the League's member walk out. Wonder Woman flies out the portal and lands,Batman and Cyborg walk out and the Flash runs and stops next to Batman.

 

 **Blue Beetle:** *Khaji Da chirp angrily and formed a shoulder gun on Jaime’s shoulder and Jaime put a hand on it* Thinks: Down boy.*before looking at the members*

We heard about the attack. Was she at the center?

 **Starfire:** Her father is an inter-dimensional demon. He was after her.

 **Batman:** She's coming with us.

 **Robin:** No, we can handle this.*he frowned*

 **Batman:I** f she's part of this, we need to know.

 **Robin:** We can protect her.

 

They were at a stand still until, Wonder Woman stepped in.

 

 **Wonder Woman:** I'm sorry, Raven. We've had two magic attacks and Superman is still missing.

 **Raven:** *she gasps and holds her head and is supported by Blue Beetle* No.

 **Starfire:** What's the matter?

 **Raven:** He knows they're here, he wants them here.*holds her head shocked leaning a bit on Beetle*

 **Batman:** Who?

 **Raven:** If they stay, everything will be lost.*she looked at Starfire*

 **Robin:** This is our job, Father, you have to leave.

 **Superboy and Beast Boy:** Father?!*they were both shocked*

 **Batman:** She's coming with us.

 **Robin:** She stays here. **  
  
**

Superboy flies forward and floats his eyes glowing red,Robin putting a hand on the handle of his sword, and Beast Boy turning to a lion. Behind them Starfire put her hand up and Blue Beetle still hold Raven up for support up a blaster gun up at the League. Wonder woman,Cyborg,Batman, and the Flash to got into a battle stance, either sides were phased about fighting each other.

 **Starfire:** Maybe we should all take a breath.

 **Raven:** Too late, they're here.

 

Suddenly shadows came from all direction and at the League and started to compose them just like they did with Superman. Batman on the other hand was able to pull something out, it looked like a gun but, it had a needle with a substance in it.

 **Batman:** Argh! We're being compromised.

 **Robin:** Father!*started to run over to Batman*

 **Batman:** Get back!*he shot it into his leg and he fell down*

 

 **Superboy:** What the hell?*stood there shocked* **  
** **Robin:*** watched with worry abit* It's a nerve toxin...For Bane.   
**Batman:*** struggled before he opened his mouth and a shadow blew out into the air and dissolved*

 

But, for the others 3 they weren’t lucky their skin turned dark red and they soon had four glowing eyes and they stood before the titans.

 

 **Wonder Woman:** *her voice has turned demonic and she looked up*The Kryptonian has unearthed the infernal shrine, Raven. **  
** **Superboy** :The who did the what?*he looked back at Raven when she spoke*   
**Raven:** An ancient shrine built by Satanists. It has magical properties.   
**The Flash:*** his voice was demon has well* You are the shrine's final piece. **  
** **Robin:** She stays here.*frowned* **  
** **Wonder Woman:** You dare challenge us?*she pulled out her sword and holds it towards them* **  
**   
The Flash bolts at the Titans but, Robin was smart enough sliding on his side to trip the Flash but, he quickly protects himself from Wonder Woman’s sword but, is then kicked away by her. Wonder Woman then goes after the others arlong with Cyborg. Cyborg is blasted away by Superboy’s heat vision and quickly slams into Wonder Woman and pushing back on her to keep her away. Wonder Woman smirked before head butting Superboy and going behind and punching him hard and sending him flying into the part of the entrance and then falling back to the ground. Beastboy was the next to go after her biting her shoulder still in his lion form but, was then thrown off. He then run at her jumping in the air and transforming into a huge elephant but, missed her when she moved out of the way. Wonder Woman flew up and punch Beast Boy making him pass out and transforming back to human.

 

 **Wonder Woman: *** was about to finish the blow but, was blasted by Starfire and soon tackled into the Titans’ tower* **  
  
**

**Superboy:** *groaned has he held his head and got up then looked up and gasped has he saw Cyborg and wans then blasted into a wall and groan more but, quickly moved out of the way of another blast**he then took to the sky has rockets were shot from Cyborg and his eyes then glow red and he shots a large blast of heat vision at Cyborg which, made the man get thrown back and doge the new attack*

 **Robin:** *was with Blue Beetle and Raven and trying to keep the The Flash at bay* **  
** **Blue Beetle:*** shot staples the at Flash that successfully got the speedster and shocked him but, he looked up after hearing the yell of Superboy who he saw fall to the ground and he took the sky slamming into Cyborg and  blasting him but, was soon punched and blasted into the ground*

 

 **Robin:** Superboy! Beetle!*yelled but, he was slammed into by the Flash and sent into a large rock before he was grabbed by the neck and then yelled in pain ahs the Flash’s hand phased through his body*

 

There was a loud noise and Starfire was soon seen falling out of the tower and on the ground and before she could get up she was pinned under Wonder Woman’s foot and the Lasso of truth put around her neck. Blue Beetle wa sent flying but before he hit the ground he was caught by the back neck by Cyborg who has a blaster put to his head.

 

 **Wonder Woman:** I will break her, Raven.*tied the rope on Starfire’s neck* **  
** **The Flash:** I stop my hand for an instant and this one dies, too.

 **Cyborg:** *growled and was the blasters glow grew brighter* **  
** **Raven:** *rans towards but stop*Wait!…..I'll go.*she looked down* As the daughter of your Lord Trigon, I order you to release these feeble humans.*her skin was now red like the demons and had four eyes she watched has the her teams were released but Wonder Woman soon tied Beetle up and flying over with him to Raven*

 

 **Wonder Woman:** so you don’t get any ideas*she held the sword to his neck*

 **Raven:*** frowned glaring but, looked over at the other Titans as they gather to each other and she looked over head at the small destruction she caused*...Goodbye.*she walked through the portal The Flash and Wonder Woman with Beetle and Cyborg behind*

 **Robin:*** remembered what Beetle had give him a long time ago and little flash drive like chip.It was for if something were to happen if Khaji Da were under programming like with Talia’s**He quickly shot it at Cyborg and with success shorted the robot half of the man out and has he fell to the ground the shadow in him flew out and he was now unconscious and the portal long gone*

  
The titans who walk over to the uncouisus Cyborg and looked  down at him. **  
** **Starfire:** Get him inside.   
**  
** **End of Chapter 32**


	33. Chapter 33: Going to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> Well their going to hell and it at pretty.

 

**~ In the Middle East ~**

 

Raven’s portal opened on the other side, Wonder Woman flying out first with Blue Beetle still in her grasp and sword to his neck. The Flash falling after and Raven finally walking out of the portal and all stood in front of the infernal shrine and looking up Superman (still possessed) flying over head with his arms crossed and then flew down to them. 

 

**Superman:** *lands in front of Raven* Your father awaits.

**Raven:** *bats his hand away and frowned* don’t touch me*she then looked over to Wonder Woman and Beetle has she put her sword closer to his neck**she frowned but, knew she had go and she then flew to the top of the shrine and land on the platform*

 

Dark clouds form overhead and a wind storm started and Raven covered her face and looked up has four glowing eyes appear. It was Trigon’s spirit form again and his eyes stare down at her. 

 

There had better be no trickery this time, girl, if you want any mercy shown your friends. **  
** **Raven: No tricks….Look, I'm begging you,leave this world alone.** **  
** **Trigon** : And thwart destiny? We were meant to be together. Always.And we shall.*he yelled before disappearing*   
**Raven:** *screamed has her arms were raised from her sides and forced to use her powers*   
  


**Blue Beetle:** *looked up fast has he heard Raven scream and watched has the the shrine turned and glowed purple has it made rocks and gravel revolve around it and he tried to get free but, when he tried pain struck through him has Wonder Woman’s rope glows and he soon passes out from it*

 

**~Back at the Titan Tower~**

**Superboy:** Think he's back online.   
**Cyborg:** Holy crap!*he gasped as he sat up*   
**Beast Boy:** Did that sound demonic to anyone else?

**Superboy:** A little bit.   
**Cyborg:** The things it made me see.   
**Starfire:** *put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him*Cyborg, how do we save Raven? **  
** **Cyborg:** I...I don't think you can.*he looked over to see Batman who and on a Medical ventilator and laying on one of the other couches*Oh, no. How bad is he?   
**Robin:** He's been out for 24 hours.He sacrificed himself,risked death to give usa fighting chance at life.*he looked at the others* Which is more than I can say for the rest of the League.   
**Starfire:** Damian, this isn't the time to squabble.We have to get Raven and Blue Beetle back.   
**Superboy:** We don't even know where they is.   
**Robin:** They're in the Middle East,60 miles north of Kahndaq City.   
**Beast Boy:** How do you...   
**Robin:** I put a tracer on her and I have one on Jaime’s phone even on Khaji Da*he shut off the holoscreen*    
**Superboy:** When?   
**Robin:** About 30 seconds after we met Same time I put one on each of you.*he looked and crossed his arms and looked at other who frowned at him* What? 

**Starfire:** Cyborg, you have the ability to manifest boom tubes, do you not? **  
** **Cyborg:** Yeah, I can boom us there….*he turned to her*But you guys barely held your own against Flash and Wonder Woman, and that's without Superman being on deck.   
**Robin:** He shouldn't be a problem.*started to  walk*    
**Beast Boy:** Yeah, right, like you got a way to take out Superman.

**Robin:** *looked back and gave the “Bat” smirk before walking away from the others* 

**Beast Boy:** Oh, my God, I think he does.*he stood there shocked* 

 

 

**~Back in the Middle East and Shrine~**

 

Raven was still having her power drawn from her by the shrine and he scream again in pain that fell to deaf ears. Blue Beetle was tied up to a pillar with thick chains and the loose still on his neck still unconscious. Wonder Woman,The Flash and Superman watched Raven but, soon turned look at the sky has loud rumble came. It was a boom tube and flying out of it was the Titans Starfire,Cyborg, and Superboy first. Superman bolts into the sky dodging the blast and rays that were shot at him but, when he came close to the titan they split up and behind was Beastboy has a giant bird and Robin who was thrown onto Superman with a glowing shard of Kryptonite and stabbed Superman in the side.

 

**Superman:** *free fell with Robin and he then screamed in pain and the shadowed demon comes out of his mouth and fades away with a screech* 

 

Superman and Robin then slam into the earth making a large and deep hole in it. Superman groans in pain and he unwraps his arms from Robin and fell back. Robin groan has well before looking up at the downed superhero. 

 

**Superman:** *looked at Robin* You mind removing that?*he was now normal with the red skin and glowing four eyes*    
**Robin:*** looked at Superman who was giving him a look* What?   
**Starfire:** *sounded worried and when to him but then turned her attention Superman*   
**Superman:** Starfire. You okayed this?*he said sternly*    
**Starfire:** Yes.*she looked at him calmly*   
**Superman:*** smiled*Good call.*he then saw her look at his wound*It's okay, it's healing. **  
** **All the titans and Superman:** *look up has they hears Raven’s scream in the distant*    
**Superman:** *flew out of the hole and looked to see Flash bolting to them*I've got Flash, the rest of you get Beetle and Raven away and off that thing.*he then took to the sky*

 

Cyborg,Superboy, and Starfire took the sky has Beastboy turned into a horse and Robin jumping on his back and they make there way to the Raven and Beetle.

 

**~Meanwhile during Superman vs Flash~**

 

**Blue Beetle:*** regained consciousness after hearing another of Ravens screams and looked up in the distance to see that the titans were coming but, he was still in the presence of Wonder Woman and her lasso**Khaji Da shrimp angrily and he form a blaster and blasts Wonder Woman hard and into another pillar along with her lasso coming undone**Khaji Da then used his claws to break the chains and Jaime fell to the ground on his knees the pain from the lasso still hurt but he quickly got up has Wonder Woman barreled to him* 

 

**Wonder Woman:*** she slammed into a pillar while trying to get Beetle however her attention was taken away by the weak boy if seeing Superman in the air and she growled before bolting into the air after him*

 

**Blue Beetle:** *made a relieved expression before he covered his face has wind picked up and he looked to see Raven and a giant purple sphere grow before it then became smaller moving back to Raven before creating a hole in the shrine’s base*   
**  
** **Raven:** *sighed in pained has she started to fall to the air but was caught in mid air by Beetle* 

**Blue Beetle:** *flew down softly and held Raven and looked at he worried he then looked up to see the other titans land and run over to them*   
**  
** **Starfire:** Jaime!Raven!*she ran over to them and kneeled down to help them* 

**Beastboy:** *ran up with Robin still on his back has they stopped* You can get off my back now,Boy Bony-ass.*he then turned back to human and ran over to the others*   
**  
** **Cyborg:*** caught Beetle has the teen stood up and about to fall over* Easy. *he then looked at Raven who was helped by Starfire* You all right? **  
** **Raven:** *groaned in pain*Nothing is right.

 

The ground started to and the once small hole started to collapse and destroy the base of the shrine creating a larger hole that was heading the titans way. **  
** **Starfire:** Run!*he yelled as they started to bolt*Everyone, run! **  
  
**

They ran down the shrines stairs Beast Boy turning into a horse again and Robin jumping on,Cyborg had Blue Beetle in his arms while, Starfire had Raven and Superboy took to the sky and looked back. **  
** **  
** **Superboy:** o my god…*he said has he saw the huge demon coming from the earth* 

 

The titans then, stop once they were a good was away and look to see Trigon’s physical form appear from the earth. Starfire had put Raven down and Raven looked up in guilt and hate at the monster in front of them. 

 

**Superboy: *** lands and looked up at the giant demon* Well, this sucks.   
  


**Trigon:** *his horns grew to full length and the fire soon leaving his body and he then floats down before, he stood and plants his feet into the earth the wind from it blasted at the titans has they cover their faces*

 

Trigon soon starts to walk and is making his way to the city a few miles away. He walked over the titans has they look and stare in shock at the giant. 

 

**Raven:** He'll bring hell on Earth.*she looked up*   
**Cyborg:** How do we stop him?*he looked at Raven*  **  
** **Raven:** There's only one way. **  
** **Robin** : You're going to put him back in the crystal. **  
** **Raven:*** she looked down and closed her eyes*In the unlikely event that I can make it there.

 

**~Few miles away from the Titans~**

**  
** **Superman:** He's heading for the city.*he was about to take to the sky before he felt his comlink come on and he touches it hearing Cyborg’s voice*    
**Cyborg:** Superman, Raven has a plan. The Titans need my help.*he said has he looked at the Trigon and the Justice League who were heading to him**he then looks back to see Raven had opened a portal and the titans walking in* I'm going to hell.*he followed and the portal disappeared* 

 

**End of Chapter 33**


	34. Chapter 34: Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> They're in hell and get some unwelcomed attention.

**~Hell/trigon’s dark realm~**

 

**~The Teen Titan step out of the portal and look around shocked.~**

 

**Superboy:** god damn…*he looked around then looked at Beastboy who didn’t look so good* Dude you ok?

 

**Beast Boy:*** groans and looked at him and put a thumbs up but, he didn’t look good at all*

 

**Superboy:*** was about to say something just was cut off by Ravens voice* 

 

**Raven:** The crystal can only be touched by me.*she looked at the others* He may have escaped it,but he can't destroy it.*she then starts to walk*

 

The titans follow and look even more shocked at the giant pit below them. The pit glowed and above was floating parts of the ground and in the center and tower like structure. They all stood looking at it.

 

**Raven:** Home, sweet home.*she said blunty*    
**Robin:** Can't you just transport us inside?   
**Raven:** No, it's shielded.*she soon walks down the path the others follow*

 

**Blue Beetle:** *jumped hearing the scream of men and women or something below as they walked covering his ears*

 

**Robin:** *frowned and tried to ignore them and looked at Jaime and was about to comfort him but, then Khaji Da screech*   
**  
** **Blue Beetle:*** looked up to where Khaji Da was telling him that something was coming*   
**Raven:*** held her head and almost fell if it was for Superboy helping her and she looked up* oh no.

 

From be hide the structure a bunch of long snake like flying demons swarm above them. The titans summon their powers or weapons and get ready to fight. 

 

**Beast boy:*** he groaned before he fell he was sweating and looked sick*

**Blue Beetle:** * ran to his side and put a hand on his back and say bubble bump on Gar’s back he then jumped in shocked and worried when wings shot out of Gar’s back*

 

**Superboy:** holy hell dude!*he said shocked Gar’s condition but was then slammed into the air by one of the demon and he clap his hand hard on it face shattering it’s skull before bolting up and sending his heat vision at the others that came after him*

 

Starfire was busines with the ones in the sky along with Superboy. Cyborg,Raven,and Robin had ground level. Robin using his sword cutting some in half or their heads they came down to him and Raven. Blue Beetle was too busy trying to help Gar but, could only watch has Gar's body formed and shifted.

 

**Blue Beetle:** *heard a screech and jumped out of the way when, a demon made a dive for him**Khaji Da quickly form blasters and Jaime took aim getting the one that was after him and soon at others that were heading his way**Khaji Da using its claws cutting the demons down* 

**  
  
**

Starfire and Superboy were still taking the ones in the sky.

 

**Superboy:** ahh! They keep coming!*he yelled in frustration and punched one in the face*

**Starfire:** just a little longer we have to get Raven to that tower!*she called before ducking away from a demon and blasting it she then looked down at Blue Beetle* Beetle behind you! 

 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked but, late has one wrapped around him and started to squeeze he gritted his teeth in pain and let out a silent scream**he then looked up to see another closing in on him but, he was shocked to see a claw grab the demon by the neck and pull it around*   
  
A giant were beast had hold of the demon before pulling and ripping it in after, it then jumped and grabbed the demon that was holding Jaime and pulling it out of the coil around him.

 

**Blue Beetle:** *which make him swirl around and fall he then sat up holding his head and his leg a bit in pain before looking up at the beast then realizing who it was*

**Beastboy:** *slammed the demon on the ground repeatedly before throwing it and panting*

 

**Blue Beetle:** *got up and looked at BeastBoy he wasn’t sure if it was really Gar in there so,he then made a ‘hang ten’ sign with his hand and waved it at Gar* 

 

**Beastboy** :*growled and drooled before he looked at Jaime and chuckled deeply and waved two hang tens’ back at Jaime* 

 

**Blue Beetle:** *smiled before he turned and flew along side Beastboy and re joined the battle* 

 

**~Back on Earth~**

Wonder Woman,Superman, and the Flash were still fighting off Trigon but, it seemed unsuccessful there was barely any scratches on him has they attack the Giant. 

 

**The Flash:** *at top speed ran up the giant's body and delivered a big blow but, did nothing to the Trigon who recovered with ease and start to walk*

 

The Flash yelled has he free falled but, was caught by the other two heros and all three look on has the titan made his way to the city.

 

**Wonder Woman** : If we cannot stop this creature...   
**Superman:** I know.*he then took to the sky the other two following*

 

**~Back in Hell~**

**Robin:** *cut another demon in half but, was then grabbed in the jaws of one and was taken into the air*

**Raven:** *she looked up and blasted the demon in to section its parts fell*   
**  
** **Robin:** *free falled and shot his grappling hook but it missed he then felt a hand on his wrist*   
**  
** **Superboy:** need a left?*he smiled has Robin frowned he then came up on the other side and threw Robin down from the air*   
**  
** **Robin:** *yelled has he held his sword up cutting a demon’s head off in mid air and lands on his feet and look at his other teammates*

 

Cyborg and Blue Beetle were back to back has they blasted demons and were making their way to Raven. Beast Boy was in his were form and took out a few more before changing into and alien and following after Cyborg and Blue. Behind him Superboy,Robin, and Starfire soon followed after.

 

They were so close but, stopped as they saw the three minions that had attacked them at the fairgrounds. They soon jumped from their pillars and onto the ground has the titans got into their fighting stances again. The titans soon watch has the demon started to form together and had soon become a three headed monster. The center heads breathed in before it blew fire at them causing the titans to jump out of the way. The Titans then start their assault on the monster, Cyborg blasting it alongside superboy who used is heat vision but, it did nothing to the monster.

 

**Starfire:** Beetle help Raven get to the tower!*she called has she blasted one of the head and had it follow her*   
  
**Blue Beetle:** *ran over to Robin and Raven but, has they headed forward one of there heads blocked their path and was soon stabbed Robin and jumped on by Beast Boy*   
**  
** **Robin:** go!*he yelled has he was soon lifted along with Beast Boy*   
**Raven:** *knows but, she was weak and almost fell and wa picked up by Jaime*   
**Blue Beetle:** *soon took to the sky carrying Raven and then stopped in front of the lower part of the tower*   
**Raven:*** was able to regain some strength and floats out of Jaime’s arm and raised her arms has her eyes glowed and the build now had purple lines growing up it and soon the outside of the tower broke off*   
  


It revealed a large and weird shaped that looked both alive and dead center piece that opens to reveal a patch of earth in the center and on it a floating gem. They both flew on to the ring around it and Blue Beetle help Raven make her way to it.

 

Both unaware that they were being watched from afar.

 

**End of Chapter 34**   



	35. Chapter 35:Back from the dead and the Rise ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS WARNING: Justice League vs. Teen Titans
> 
> Someone returns from the dead and it a monster rise ends

**~with the other titans~**

Robin and Superboy were both on the groan and looked up has the monster was about to come towards them but, Beast Boy slammed into the monster is a new giant griffin form. **  
****  
****Superboy:** Dude!*he smiled had he got up and join in*  
 **Robin:** *stood and looked at the tower and frown**something didn’t feel right and he soon ran to the tower using his grappling hook to climb it*  
 **  
****~top of the tower~**

Raven and Beetle walked to the edge of the ring and patches were so made for them to walk to it. Raven was about to the touch the crystal but, then a sword was thrown into it shattering it. Beetle covered Raven so none of the glass would hit her and he then turned only to get kicked in the face and falling into Raven. 

 

**Blue Beetle:** *looked at Raven and was about to help her up but, was grabbed by the back the neck and pulled up by the figure and he held the hand on his neck even with the armor he could feel the other hand pressure* 

 

**???:** *pulled his sword to stab Jaime but, was kicked in the face has Jaime back flip kicked him*   
**Blue Beetle:** *land on his feet but, before he could get his shield up he was punch in the face and then in the stomach and fell to the ground holding his stomach*

 

**Robin:** *swing down in front of Raven before looking at Jaime on the ground* Jaime! You will su-*he was cut off by seeing the figure* Grandfather?   
**Ra Al Ghul:** Damian, my blood.   
**Robin:** It's a trick. I saw you die.*he was now a stand off with grandfather*  **  
** **Ra Al Ghul:** No trick. It's me.I assure you.I exist. Lord Trigon is my sustenance. **  
** **Robin:** He's a devil. **  
** **Ra Al Ghul:** He's a god of necessity.How do you think I attained my power?Where do you think the Lazarus Pits came from?It's all his doing,and he can make things whole again for a price.He can give us the world we wanted.You and I. A perfect world.She's the only one who stands in the way.*he points to Raven*Prove your love, Grandson.Take care of this for me.Before my pact with Trigon expires.   
**  
** **Robin:** *he looked at Raven then away*I...I would do anything to bring you back,but, Grandfather, I don't...   
**Ra Al Ghul:** You hesitate.Why?*he then looks at Beetle and grabbed him back the neck* because, of him no doubt.

**Robin:** Put him down!*he said shocked and growled abit*

**Blue Beetle:*** struggles in the man’s grasp in pain has blood drips from his mouth abit* 

**Ra Al Ghul:** Falling for this weakling has made you soft.tsk at least his looks would have counted for something but now you are afraid to do the one act that will restore me to life?!*he pulls his sword up to stab the struggle boy*    
**Robin:** I'm not afraid of anything!*he yelled and threw a batarang at his grandfather wrist making him drop Jaime he then ran and stood in front of Jaime and Raven*   
**Ra Al Ghul:** You dare disobey me?Have you forgotten your heritage? You are an al Ghul.   
**Robin:** No, I'm a Titan.*his sword clashed with Ra’s has they fought*   
**  
** **Raven:** *was holding Jaime’s head healing it before she heard her father’s voice in her head*

 

**Trigon:** Stupid girl.You think your allies can stop me now that I'm here?The Justice League, defenders of this realm, less than insects to me.I will strip bare the flesh from their bones.*flashes of the Superman,Wonder Woman and the The Flash flash in Raven’s eyes of them fight her father and losing*And your pathetic friends,I will make them suffer endlessly,and you will have to watch.*flashes of the titan fighting soon too flash in her eyes*Soon, your souls will belong to Trigon, as will your world.

**Raven:** *put Jaime’s head down softly before she made he way to the broken gems on the ground* 

 

**Robin:** *clashed swords again with Ra’s but, he was then kicked to the ground and when he got up Ra’s slashed him a cut on his stomach but Damian took another fighting stance* 

**Ra Al Ghul:** Ungrateful child.You could have been immortal,like me.*he charges forward and their swords met again* 

 

**Trigon:** Give up.*he said in Raven’s head*You're too weak to stop me, Raven.You always have been.Just like your mother.   
**Raven:** *she was not on her knees holding a small piece in her hand from the crystal*No,*her voice was now in Trigon’s head* my only weakness was loving you, hoping I'd be loved in return.But all you were capable of giving is pain, so I ran away and found friends,friends I would give my life for,friends who give me love and the strength to do this.*she stood up and started to chant has the piece glowing has she did do*   
**  
** **Robin:** *was kicked to the ground and his Ra’s came for a final blow but was block by a blue and shiver sword and he looked up*   
**  
** **Blue Beetle:** *was up and frowned at Ra’s and blocking his attack and pushed him back* 

**Robin:** *got up and grabbed Ra’s sword clapping his hands on the side before he flip Ra’s into one of the spikes*

 

**Ra Al Ghul:*** was about to go after the to but was grabbed by a dead human by the should and soon other grabbed onto him pulling him into the pillar* Damian,save me!*he reached out*   
**Robin:*** looked over and held his sword and yelled has he cut Ra’s head off and watched has it turned into a demon head and was pulled away in the pillars**he then turned to Jaime who he helped has they made their way over to Raven* 

 

 **Raven:** Grant me the strength of mighty Azarath to contain the demon Trigon within this sacred shard, now and forever.*her blasts through the red sky*  
 **  
****~In the city~** **  
** **  
**Superman was down has well has Wonderwoman and the Flash and Trigon still walked in victory but, has the titan walks blackness started to consume him and behind him appeared a giant raven.Trigon tried to blast it but with no success and it wrapped him his body and started to pull him under. Throw the earth and down to his realm and right into the shard give one last scream before he trapped once again.

 

**Raven:** *fell to her knees then looked up has a hand was on her shoulder and looked up at Robin and Beetle and smiled back at them before looking to see the others heading over to them* 

**Starfire:** Raven!Is it over?*landed in front of the three teens*

**Raven:** It'll never be over.Trigon will spend every single minute trying to get out of here,*she looked down*so he needs to be watched every single minute.   
**Starfire:*** looked at Robin with a worried and concerned look knowing what might happen now* 

 

**Superboy** :Dude, thanks for helping out.It was nice to have a big gun around.*he looked at Cyborg*   
**Beast Boy:** Yeah, you ought to dump those stuck-up jerks and sign up with us.   
**Cyborg:** It was nice not to be the kid for once, but when you've been in the majors...You know what I'm saying.   
**Superboy:** *nods and smiles*   
**Beast Boy:** *frown in his giffen turned in at donkey and put his tail up before fart and walking away*   
**Superboy:** dude*disgusted look has they made their way over the others*

**  
** **Beetle:** *held his hand to her* 

**Starfire:** Time to go home.*she smiled at Raven*

**Raven:** *smiled and took Jaime’s hand and was helped up*I'll take you back.*she opens a portal then steps back has the others walk to it*Unfortunately, this is my home.I need to watch him so nothing like this will ever happen again.*she turns and walks*    
**Robin:** *followed her* It's not your home.Home is the place where..*looked at Jaime and the others then back at Raven*When you have to go there,they have to take you in.   
**Starfire:** Robert Frost.You are full of surprises, Damian.   
**Robin:** You're coming with us. **  
  
**

**Raven:** *looked at the shard has it glow but, then smiled has she turned and followed the titans back home* **  
** **  
  
**

**~Next Day~** **  
** **~At the Tower~**

**Batman** :I've sifted through all the data and found no signs of the corruptors for the 10 days since our encounter with Trigon.   
**Superman:** In other words, great work, Titans.   
**Wonder Woman:** Your determination and teamwork saved the world,and us. You should be very proud of them, Kori.

**Starfire:*** smiles softly and bows her head*    
**Batman:** As are we.

**Robin:*** looked up at his father on the screen* 

**~Suddenly a boom tube opens~**

**  
** **Cyborg:** Hey, guys, it's pizza night. Boom tube delivery.Less than 30.*he looked at the screen*..Minutes.   
**Batman:** Carry on, Titans.*the screen goes off*

**Cyborg:** Okay, that was awkward. **  
** **Superboy:** Enough talk. Let's eat.*grabbed the one from the left for Gar and him*

 

**~Jaime,Damian,Kori taking one piece from the right and lastly Raven.~**

  
**Cyborg:** *he looked at Raven’s forehead*Hey, isn't that.   
**Raven:** *took a peice and smiled on her forehead was the shard* He always said we should be together.   
**Cyborg:** That's gotta be torture for him.   
**Raven:** Well, you can take the girl out of hell…*she smiled*

 

**~Later that Night~**

The titan or well Gar decided that the titans deserves to party so, they were having the time of their lives. Kori invited Dick over and they danced together. Cyborg was playing video games with Gar which to Gar’s amazement pretty good. Raven and Superboy danced together and laughed has Jaime got Damian Wayne to actually dance.

 

**Jaime:** *smiles has he held hands with Damian has they danced*

**Damian:** *smiled at him but, then looked at Jaime confused has Khaji Da chirp* what is it?

**Jaime:** *looked over to the window and walked over to it and he points seeing something in the distance*

**Damian:** *looked out* what the..

 

**~In the Distance~**

There in the distance flying over the ocean was a girl her hands glowing gold has well has the outline of the mid-sized piece of rock she was riding on. Her hair a dusty blonde and her eyes blue then the sky started to make her way to the tower.

 

**End of chapter 35**   



	36. Chapter 36: The Earth Bender?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets an Earth bender...well their new teammate

******Recap:**

 

**~Later that Night~**

**  
** The titan or well Gar decided that the titans deserves to party so, they were having the time of their lives. Kori invited Dick over and they danced together. Cyborg was playing video games with Gar which to Gar’s amazement pretty good. Raven and Superboy danced together and laughed has Jaime got Damian Wayne to actually dance.   
  
**Jaime:** *smiles has he held hands with Damian has they danced*   
**Damian:** *smiled at him but, then looked at Jaime confused has Khaji Da chirp* what is it? **  
** **Jaime:** *looked over to the window and walked over to it and he points seeing something in the distance*   
**Damian:** *looked out* what the.. **  
** **  
** **~In the Distance~**

**  
** There in the distance flying over the ocean was a girl her hands glowing gold has well has the outline of the mid-sized piece of rock she was riding on. Her hair a dusty blonde and her eyes blue then the sky started to make her way to the tower. **  
  
**

**End of Recap~**

 

**Damian:** *looked out seeing the girl on the rock come close and he looked over seeing Kori fly over* who is that?

**Kori:** I'm not sure...let us go find out*she flies out the room the teens and Cyborg following after her*

 

**~the Entrance of the tower~**

**Terra:** *lands and looked at the entrance and up the tower hands on her hips standing straight* *she had blond minimum sized hair past her cheeks a bit a dark brown mask. Her outfit was dark brown along with a dark orange her blue eyes are what made her stand out* 

 

**Kori:** *flew and landed a few ways away from her the other behind her all unsure why she is here and who she was * 

**Beast Boy:** *however stared her his eyes amazed by her*...woah

 

**Kori:** who ar-

 

**Terra:** not much of a hide out uh? *she looked at the tower cutting Kori off* kinda obvious who your guys are and wide no less but whatever.*she shrugs looking over smiling but then it dropped looking away* I heard….you guys...help with ‘gifted’ people?*she looked over and rubbed her arm* 

 

**Kori:** *then understood and looked at the others* don’t worry.*she then looked back at Terra* I see. Welcome what is your name? 

 

**Terra:** Names Terra. Your Starfire right? 

 

**Kori** :*smiled* yes that right. I’ll be your instructor has well has the other to help you a bit as the others.*she looked behind her* meet you team. Raven,Beast Boy,Robin,Superboy, and Blue Beetle. 

 

**Terra:** What about tin man?*she looked over at Cyborg*

 

**Cyborg:** *raised an eyebrow at the comment and looked at the teen before smiling* sorry kid not part of this team. 

 

**Kori:** This is Cyborg. He is a member of the Justice League we were just celebrating but forget that now. Garfield and Jaime can show you around if you like*she looked over at the boys*

 

**Terra:** *walked over* Garfeild?  **  
** **  
** **Gar:*** looked and moved to her side* you can call me Gar my lady~*he gave a charming smile* **  
** **  
** **Terra:** *raised and eyebrow and moved away and gave a disgusted look before she looked at Jaime*

 

**Jaime:** *waved his hands and walked as the Terra followed after Gar jogging right after* **  
** **  
** **Damien:** *had his arms crossed and watched the three walk off and he frowned*

 

**Raven:*** walked over to him feeling his tension*  whats wrong? *she looked at him*   
**  
** **Damien:** *frowned looked at her* I have a off feeling about her.

 

**Raven:** you're one to talk*she smirked before head to her room flying up to her room*

 

**Damien:** *frowned and sighed before he soon walked into the tower himself*

**  
** **  
** **~With Gar,Jaime,and Terra~**

 

**Gar:** and Finally the training room*he threw his arms up and smiled looking at Terra* 

 

**Terra:*** had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes she then jumped when a blue blur jumped past her and she looked*  **  
** **  
** **Khaji Da:** *had jumped down and was current try to stab a fly with its claws and he screams in anger and frustration* **  
** **  
** **Terra:** *was surprised by it* what the hell is that? **  
** **  
** **Gar:** that Khaji Da aka Blues Armor*he points to Jaime* **  
** **  
** **Terra:** Mr. Silent yet perky never seen those two mix in one person

 

**Jaime:** *blinked before he smiled nervously rubbing his head* *he was sure how to comment on that one* **  
** **  
** **Gar:** he can’t really help that. He’s mute. He talks through his cell or armor at times*he smiles turning to a cat jumping on her shoulder and purred* unlike me~    
**  
** **Terra:** *frowned and looked at him before throwing him off* i'll be in my room *she grumbled walking away out of the training room*   
  
**Gar:** *turned back to human* was it something I said? *he looked at Jaime*   
**  
** **Jaime:*** was now holding Khaji Da and gave Gar a look before face palming* *He thinks:what are we gonna do with him* 

**  
** **Khaji Da:** *made a displeased noise has well looking at Gar who looked at them clueless*    
  


**End of chapter 36**


	37. Chapter 37: Halloween Special: Trick or Treat pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special Part 1~ 
> 
> The young teens go trick or treat but get a run into a no so friendly creature and meet someone would have thought they would.

**~Wayne Mansion~**

**Damian:** I will say this once more this is stupid. *he frowned his arms crossed and sitting on the couch in the library has Jaime put the finishing touches on his werewolf ears**he was full dressed like werewolf though he looked more like a grumpy puppy then a fearless woof* 

 

**Jaime:** *pinched is cheek and smiled has his Damian yelp before putting the ears on Damien head**He himself was dressed up he a Khaji Da matched has mummies though Khaji Da always tried to rip his off because for the fun of it so Jaime would have to rewrap him**he then looked up seeing Bruce walk in along with Clark*

 

Jaime and Damien are spending Halloween with Bruce because...well..it just say Kori and Dick were having their..own halloween party they said. As for Terra she said she didn’t do halloween so, she stayed behind at the tower even though Jaime didn't want to leave her alone but, she said she’d be ok* 

 

**Bruce:** *walked in and was about to say something until a howl the mansion*

 

**Gar:*** was in wolf form with current sliding down the rungs of the hall away Superboy following after them but he hit a bump and he sent himself into the library and into a shelf**he then turned back and is on his back* woo woo~*he said dizzily* 

 

**Connor :** *lands and starting laughing at Gar and pointing while holding his stomach* wipe out!    
  


**Bruce:** *groans and pinched his nose before looking at Jaime* 

 

**Jaime:** *gave a nervous grin of saying sorry*

 

Since Dick and Kori weren’t gonna be a the tower Jaime thought it would be nice to bring the other titans along for the holiday. 

 

**Raven:** *came up behind Damien and Jaime looking at the two other boys and sighing* tell me again why we're doing this? *she herself was dressed with the recommendation of Jaime for her to be a Vampire*

 

**Gar:** oh come on Rae don't be like that! You really like this holiday since your a dem-

 

**Raven:** complete that sentence and I’ll really show you halloween fright. 

 

**Gar:** *turned into a dog and ran behind Clark* **  
  
**

**Clark:** ok ok! *he clapped his hand**he knew himself that the last things they need was a bunch of power fighting teens* Why don’t you guys out now? *he smiled* we still have a few hours to go before the party begins

 

**Bruce:** yes that would be a great idea *he sounded a bit annoyed before looking at the teens jog past him he laughed mental and Jaime most dragging Damien along by the wrist**he was a bit surprised that he was able to get him in the costume but he guess Jaime has his ways just like he did with the Christmas party and now this party* 

He thought: bring out sides of me I even thought I lost..

*he smiled to himself before he  looked over hearing rustling of wrappers* Damnit Clark!*he frowned annoyed at the super being already eating almost a whole bowl of candy* 

 

**Clark:** What?!*he tried to look accoutn and hide the bowl being give a grin* **  
  
**

**~Outside in Gotham city~**

 

People and kids were dressed up everywhere and like every halloween there were a ton of ‘heroes’ running around.

 

**Gar:** ok ok what should a go as?*he changed* a wolf?*he changed* a owl?*changed Ca-

 

**Raven:** how about a rat?At least they're quiet.

 

**Gar:** haha very funny! *he said his cat form and hissed* 

 

**Connor :*** laughed* dude try one of your demons dude! *he was dressed up as frankenstein*

 

**Gar:** bro yours right!*he then turned into his werebeast* heck yeah! *he high fives Kon El*   
**  
** **Damien:** *looked and sighed he looked over a Jaime who was looking at all the other kids costumes**Now he wondered if Jaime ever even went trick or tricking before or if he was even allowed to* 

 

**Raven:** is that a little drool I see puppy? *she teased*

 

**Damien** :*jumped and blushed when Jaime looked when Raven said that* shut up!    
**  
** **Jaime:** *smiled at him before he looked up to an alleyway and saw a child up a head and he stopped looking at the kid*   
**  
** **Damien:** *looked at Jaime and followed his eyes to the child he then looked at Jaime before  he walked up  and was now at the child’s side* what is wrong with you?

 

**Jaime:** *gave a nervous smile* He thought: At least he’s trying.* 

 

**Child:** *was crying a whimpering its face covered by rags* 

 

**Raven:** I think you made it worst*she earned a growl from Damien*

 

**Jaime:** *walked to the other side more into the alley and bent to look at the child he was about to type something on his phone but was ute off by an alarm screech of the beetle and he turned around just in time has a black spike near it him* 

 

**Damien:** *pushed the child over and ducked has well before looking up at there attacker* **  
** **  
** The teens stood there shocked at what they saw it was a tall creature that looked like oil and mud mixed together has it ran down its tall bone seeing body. It had a horrible smell and dark blood red eyes as it looked at the teens growling. 

 

**Gar:** *was in front of Raven,Jaime,Damian, and the child while he and Connor  jumped into alley protecting them* Wouldn’t happen to be one of your friends Rae

 

**Raven:** very funny her. *eyes glow and her hands* Two get the kid out of here *she looked at Jaime and Damien* **  
** **  
** **Jaime:** *looked noding and had the child close before they all turned to dark chuckle of the monster* 

 

**Damien:** *growled before the attentions was not turn to the child who was laughing the same way just at a higher pitch and before he knew the child turned to slim like the creature* damn it! *the slime then connect back to its owner and  then wrapped its slime around Damien’s wrist before pulling him into the air* 

 

**Jaime:** *was pulled into the air but by the waist before the both of them were slammed down to ground hard now gasping for air*

 

**Monster:** *laughs before roar* Doing this for years…*it said in a dark deep voice* and it’s still easy~ 

 

**Raven:** *she dashes into the alley she pulled energy through her body and a Raven shot from her and at the creature but to no effect has it twisted and reformed its body* 

 

**Gar and Connor :** *too tried to attack it but to affect but while they kept the monster busy for Raven as able to get to the other boys* **  
** **  
** **Raven:** you ok? 

 

**Damien:** *sat up and pulled his costume a bit showing a vest before he looked at Jaime* See being prepared isn’t always annoying*he smirked* 

 

**Jaime:** *gave him annoyed look has he caught his breathe he then looked at Khaji Da who sent a shock at the creature* 

 

**Monster:** *screamed in pain and slammed gar and Connor  away before looking at the three before zooming in on Khaji Da* you little pest! *it roar and shot is long arms at him* **  
** **  
** **Khaji Da:** *gave a screech before dashing zing zang and up and down the alley way to escape the creature* 

 

**Damien:** so electricity ?! *he looked around* dammit nothing here. 

 

**Jaime:** *looked up and saw a electrical outlet and turned Raven and pointed*

 

**Raven:** got it*she aimed for the it but before she could the creature caught on*

 

**Monster:** i don't think so! *its slim travels and wrapped around all the titans necks as they struggled to breathe* haha I'm going to kill you all.

 

The teens struggled as they tried to get the slime from around their throat but to no success and soon started to black out. But, before they fully passed out a glow of light cames from behind the creature making it scream in pain before dropping the teens.

 

**Monster:** *looks at the where it came from the end of the alley way a portal stood along with a figure* 

 

**???:** *the person sighed**it was a male somewhat tall,had dusty blonde hair,a long tan coat on,a white shirt with a dark red tie,and dark pants and shoes**His eyes baby blue and in his mouth a lit cigarette* picking on kids now are we?.... *his accent was of british stood out and he took his cigarette out and he looked darkly at the creature* ….wrong move you bloody bastard. 

  
  


**End of Chapter 37**   
  
  


  
  



	38. Chapter 38: Halloween Special: Trick or Treat pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans meet the famous the man and woman of magic...as teenagers?

 

**???:** *the person sighed**it was a male somewhat tall,had dusty blonde hair,a long tan coat on,a white shirt with a dark red tie,and dark pants and shoes**His eyes baby blue and in his mouth a lit cigarette* picking on kids now are we?.... *his accent was of british stood out and he took his cigarette out and he looked darkly at the creature* ….wrong move you bloody bastard.

 

**Creature:** you!! *it snarled before it screams and lungs at the man*   
**  
** **???:** I’ll let you handle this one Z*he called and from behind the portal a woman jumps out*   
**  
** **???:** *the woman jumps in front she looked like a magician assistant and she had her hand up and it glowed before she said a backwards phrase that the teens could understand clearly**before a the glow was shoot out of a small portal form her hand and hitting the Creature shocking it and turning to a puddle* 

 

The teens help each other up as they caught their breaths and looked at the two adults who know seem to be arguing. 

 

**???:** really John you just hate getting dirty down you?*she looked at the blonde man her hands on her hips and growing her black hair falling over her shoulder* 

 

**???:** come on Z. *he smirked and put his cigarette out* I had to finish it *before he got hit on the head* ow! *rubbed* and besides the job isn’t done.*he looked at th teens watchign them*

 

**???:** *looked over and she looked worried now before walking over* are you kids alright?   
  
The teens didn't really know what to say or if they should even e talking to these people but, for the group Jaime just nodded looking at the her. 

 

**???:** *the woman smiled before she looked over at the man walking up* **  
** **  
** **???:** I don’t know why you asked Z they won’t remember*he said something and his hands glow* don’t worry kids it may sting a little

 

**Raven:** *hands start to glow getting ready to put up a shield has the man walked closer*   
**  
** **???:** john wait-

 

**???:** they won't be safe Z if they-*he focused in on Damien and was shocked look* bloody hell…This one looks like Bruce?   
**  
** **Damien** :*frowned at  man but when he said Bruce he frowned and yelled jumping on the man*   
**  
** **???:** Bloody Hell-*he was knocked to the ground and now a batarang close to his neck* **  
** **  
** **???:** John!*before she could get to him she was trapped between the wall of the alley and Raven’s powers making to trapped*   
**  
** **Connor:** who the hell do they know Bruce!?*he looked and stood in front of Gar and Jaime*

 

**Damien:** who are you?! You sent you!?*he frowned down at the man* 

 

**???:** whoa whoa easy there lad.*he put his hand up* Bruce is a friend of yours something? Though I don’t see why mister gloomily would be with you kids.

 

**Damien:*** he glances over at Jaime and the others*   
  
**Jaime:** *gave a worried look at him*   
  
**Damien:** *he looked back the man* you could say that now you are you?*he snarled*   
  
**???:** well mister big bad. Names Constantine..John Constantine. That there is my lovely assistant Zatanna*he joked abit earning a glare from the woman*

 

**Damien:** constantine? Father spoke about you.*he retreated back to the teen and looked* you and him fought against a man named Destiny the one that cause that day where the world went mad? *he looked at the Zatanna was let down and help John* 

 

**Constanie:** yeah*he coughed get sitting up* that would be and- wait...father!?*he and Zatanna looked surprised and shocked* there is no bloody way….who the hell would jump on a Batty?!

 

**Zatanna:** John! *she said displeased and hissed at him*

 

**Damien:** It none of your business. But.. I guest we thank you for your help.*he said looking away crossing his arms*

 

**Gar:** now this awkward..*he then looked up has the other did as well hearing a fizzing noise*

 

The middle of monster started to fizzy and it was mist it then blows forward but, before Zatanna and Constantine could block it them however Raven was able to get a shield dome over their teammates before it hit them.

 

**Monster:** haha you thought I was died! Very wrong Constantine *it laughed before it flows into a pipe scaping*

 

The teen coughed and has the mist started to fade. Jaime was the first to react running the say of the two adult and when he got there he covered his mouth.The others soon coming over.

 

**Gar:** no way.*he looked shocked*

 

**Constine:** *sat up rubbing his head* god...worst then a hang over*he then looked up what are you looking at- the hell...my voice!*he put a hand to his throat and then looked at his clothes that were a bit baggy* Bloody hell!*he cursed frowning*   
  
**Zatanna:** *looked has well realizing what had happened to them*

 

The two had been deaged and had been turned back into the teenage selves. Constantine stood up and he was cursing and ranting like no tomorrow. 

 

**Jaime:** *tried to stop him to talk but it was no use he then looked seeing Zatanna walk up before he showed his phone* text: I Think we need abit of help from batman ^^’

 

**Zatanna:** lead the way*she smiled and grabbed Constantine who was still cursing and followed the teens has they made their way back to the Mansion*   
**  
** **Gar:** but what about all the paces with candy!?OW!*he yelped getting hit in the head by Raven* 

 

**End of Chapter 38**


	39. Chapter 39: Halloween Special: Trick or Treat pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans try and figure out what to do while Bruce and Clark look for help to take care of the monster but things start to get spooky.

 

**Bruce:** *watched as Clark put the finishing touches on the ceiling giant spider before he superhuman laid next him**he and Clark were in their costume aka there everyday save the day look one perk of Halloween for heroes* Looks nice now just have to wait a few hours so time to kill- *he was cut off by the door opening and he looked over seeing the teens but not recognised the two new ones*

  
  


**Clark:** you guys made some new friends!? *eh smiled and walked over with a bowl of candy* 

 

**Constine:** we’re wasting our bloody time we need to get going and track that thing down

 

**Bruce:** John? *he said surprised looking at the blonde teen* 

 

**Constantine:** Bruce!*he started to laugh* Running a inhuman daycare? bloody hell *his eyebrow raised*.so…. how the hell did you get that demon there?*points to Damien who frowned at him*

  
  


**Bruce:** what happened?*he gave an annoyed look before  ignoring his John’s question and looking the titans*    
  
**Connor:** kinda weird to explain that part *he looked at the adults* But we thought this crying kid was a kid but it was it was some kind of slime monster but, we couldn’t defeat it the only thing that was able to hurt it was Khaji Da electricity*he looked has the bug jumped from Jaime ot his shoulder* but, then it got him and we were attacked again we could have been goners if it wasn’t for Mr.Constantine and Ms. Zatanna. 

 

**Constien:** hey i'm liking the Mr*he smirked before getting flicked*

 

**Gar:** the thing wanted to eat us. It said it’s been doing it for years…

 

**Bruce and Clark:** *looked at each other*   
**  
** **Bruce:** Anything useful information of this creature?*he looked at Zatanna and constantine* 

 

**Zatanna:** he goes by the name Ziger. He seems to be restarting his hunger raid and can probably guess what his food was.*she looked at Bruce* So, after hearing of it from Boston we been tracking him but he got away from us every time but, we finally tracked him down and they were there.*she looked the teens* but he still got away. I should have used more force.*She frowned* But, now he must be somewhere still here after turning us into  teens he escaped into the pipes he must be reforming somewhere. 

 

**Bruce:** *nods before putting his mask on* We’ll handle it. 

 

**Constantine:** right let's go.*he started to head to the door* 

 

**Bruce:** not you two. 

 

**Constantine:** wow wow what?*He looked over at Bruce* 

 

**Bruce:** you heard me. You stay here and protect the titans that the best you can do now in your state that you are in.  we’ll get help from Zatanna’s father but you stay and protect them*points to the titans* They maybe be targets now if they fought. Let go.*he and Superman head to the Batcave*

 

**Constantine:** *he grits his teeth* AHH this is why I hated my years has a teen!*he put hands onto his head and groaned before looking at her teens* 

 

**Zatanna:** sorry about him. Guess teenage John was more of a Brat*she smiled* but...do happen to have any clothes? *she adjusted her Jacket that was a bit baggy on her* 

 

**Jaime:** *smiled and nods before he leads her with Damien following behind them and Jaime could see Damien was still on edge about them being here*   
  


  
**~Through the hallways~**

 

**Zatanna:** so has Bruce talked about us? *she looked* 

 

**Jaime:** *looked at his phone tying showing his phone to her* Text: yeah! He told us about how you guys fought Destiny it sounded really cool and awesome! *he pulled his phone back texting before showing* we were having our own troubles with what was happening but, it was somewhat all good after you guys stop that Destiny man.

 

**Zatanna:** ahaha *she laughed* it was pretty cool wasn’t it. *she looked away looking at her hand remember how she lost control and closed into a fist she then looked up ha they stopped and walked into Jaime’s room she just seeing Khaji Da run pass with John’s red ripped tie in his mental mouth and ran under the bed* 

 

**Damien:** good bug*he smirked and get pinched by Jaime* 

 

**Jaime:** *then walked into his room and grabbed a black shirt and some jeans before handing them  to  Zatanna*   
**  
** **Zatanna:** wow you have such a lean frame*she said surprised before looking up and jumping seeing Jaime’s face flushed red and looking down*  o-oh sorry! I d-didn’t mean! * she waved hands but wa cut off by a crash! *her glow and just like that the clothes were on her* let's go! *she ran Jaime and Damien behind her Khaji Da soon following on the wall*

 

The three run down into the library and when they get there they soon give annoyed looks at the three boys books on their heads and on top of them.

 

**Raven:*** looked over at the three standing in the doorway* sorry they wouldn’t shut up.

 

**Jaime:*** look and gave a sigh look before he walked over, Khaji Da jumping front of John’s face and making laughing noise the tie piece still in its mouth* 

 

**Constine:** damn bug.

 

**Gar:** books got me thinking!   
**  
** **Raven:** that a new one.

  
**Gar:** *frowned and stuck is tongue out before looking back and smiling* how about some scary stories or well in you guys case more like telling your...job?    
**  
** **Constine:** nope. Nope.nope. I don’t stories kid*he frowned and waved his arms* There stupid demons flicking lights and slamming doors and shit what a buch of..

 

Lighting and thunder cracked through the sky has the mansions lights started to flicker and within a second the lights went off the only light was on the outside deem sien of the moon behind the clouds. A laugh then filled the air and making he teens looked up in alert and the recommend it before.

 

**Zatanna:** you just had to say something didn't you.

 

**Constine:** Bloody Bite Me Z. *he groaned has laughed got louder and louder*  **  
** **  
** **End of Chapter 39**


	40. Chapter 40: Halloween Special: Trick or Treat : pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really should have had this done earlier X"D 
> 
>  
> 
> The titans try to flee from the creature has it comes to the Mansion

 

**Zatanna:** *was grouped together with the teens their back to each other for more defense* Any ideas of want to do? Or how to trap this things?

 

**DAmien:** the bat cave.

 

**Constantine:** *looked* there a fucking bat cave?   
**  
** **Damien:** *looked before looking at Jaime* do you think he and batman could get down there and find something to trap it in? While he distract it if it comes our way?   
**  
** **Jaime:*** gave a nervous look before nod*   
**  
** **Damien: l** et's go*the teens jog their way out of the library  and down the dark halls that have spider webs and bats*

 

**Gar:** whoa…..*he looked nervous at the halloween decoration*....They really went out of their way with decorating..

 

**Connor:** *looked up and stopped* sheesh something coming*his super hearing keeped up a noise coming from the door up ahead*

 

Zatanna and Constantine looked at each other and nods their hands glowing as they said some spells before walking in front of the titans.

 

**Constantine:** stay behind us and be ready *he started to inch closer to the doors and the noise got louder* 

 

The titans themselves got ready if anything happened and waited for Constantine signal. They were now in front the doors and the noise was like it was there to.

 

**Constantine:*** looked at Zatanna and nods before he lifted his leg up and kicked the door in*   
**  
** **Alfred:** *had a flashlight to his face along with himself wearing a monster mask and he screamed in surprised throwing his arms up* AHH! **  
** **  
** **Titans and Zatanna:** AHH! *they scream in surprise and jumped* 

 

**Constantine:** *looked shocked while trying to balance on his one leg before falling* ow Ah! *he groans*    
**  
** **Alfred:** *had a hand over his heart* my word!*he took of his mask hearing the relief sighs but then gasp* **  
** **  
** **Damien:** *looked*.....Alfred?*he looked shocked* **  
** **  
** **Alfred:** *it was Alfred but…..as a Young adult* *he had a handsome face but still had the mustache and was a bit more buffer* yes young master it is I. You must be wonder the same was for me when some mist was blown at me i tried to move but I still got some it seems.

 

 **Jaime:** *stared but then snapped out of it before and shook Damien*  
 **  
** **Damien:** right no time to be wasting but now we know that he really here.   
**  
****Monster:** you're right~*it hissed has the teens look up in shock but move out of the way has the monster tried to grab them*  
  
 **Raven:** we'll hold it off! Jaime take Alfred and Zatanna and get to the cave! **  
****  
****Alfred:** let us go*he helped Jaime and Zatanna up before they headed out the hall doors into the other halls*  
 **  
** **Mosnter:** *he growled before it  was then hit with Raven’s power and it tried to attack but was blocked by a shield* 

 

**Constantine:** Don't think so pal*he smiled* split up! *he called*   
**  
** **Raven:** *flew the way Jaime and the others went*   
**  
** **Connor and Beast Boy:** *dash the way they came back tracking*   
  
**Constantine and Damien:** *ran down a different hall way and make a sharp turn after*    
**  
** **The monster:** *growled and roared in frustration but he then started to split himself part into smaller version and went after the teens* **  
** **  
** **~With Raven~**

 

**Raven:** *looked back to see if they monster was just following her she then turned to look where she could go but then looking back the slims was cloign in and almost got her but she bobbed and weaved from it* *she then used a portal making her escape to the outside and she floats but just has she thought she got away the slime shoot through the window grabbing her ankle and pulling her back in*   
**  
** **Raven:** *she groaned has she got slammed the floor and hold head her eyes glow red and she now hand two sets of eyes*   
**  
** **Monster:** *look of regret on his face*   
**  
** **Raven:** Azarath….Metrion...Zinthos!*she yelled has a Raven shoot of her the slime getting blown away has well has the hallway being burned a bit from it and she watched has he remaining part of the creature took off*    
**  
** **Raven:** *she sighed before she heard screams of Connor and Gar flew their way.    
  


**~Connor and Gar~**

 

**Both** : AH! *they turn a corner they ran into a spider web* AH! *they turned into another corner ran into fake black cats* AH! *they get turn another and a witch* AHHH! *they fell to the floor hugging each other*   
**  
** **Gar:** *then sat up* did they want to scare their guest to death!?*he yelled but then regrets has the monsters part is speeding down the hall to them*   
  
**Both:** *looked at each other then looking back at the slime before screaming like girls and bolting down the hall* 

 

**Conor:** Any Ideas?*he looked at Gar has they ran* 

 

**Gar:** try not to get eaten one!? *he turned into a cheetah and ran beside Connor and they turn corners but they were cut off by the other part that attack Raven*   
  
**  
** **Both Monster:** End of the line~*they said as they closed in on the two titans*   
**  
** **Connor:** *eyes glowed red and he blasts at the slim in front of him it did hit the slime but it just regenerated and fixed itself laughing* Any last words Bro?

 

**Gar:** *he backed up into him changed back* mm you know that time you found your bike wreck and I said Kori did it...it was me*he laughed* **  
** **  
** **Connor:** what?! *he yelled but then looked back at the Slime tha lunged at them but he heard the ceiling rumble and he looked up and suddenly a bodies fell through a newly made floor*   
**  
** **Constantine:** ow…..*he frowned* AH! *Damien land on him but before he could remark and shoved himself and the boy out of the way of the slime that came down on top them almost* 

 

**Damien:** damnit why won't it just die! *he growled in frustration* 

 

**The monster:** * grinned has it reformed to its larger self and was about go in but a black shield slammed into it making it fly into a wall* 

 

**Raven:** *flew over* you guys alright?*landing next to Damien and Constantine*    
  
**Constantine:** perfect time. Batty Jr lead the way to the ca-*was cut off has the slimes broke apart again and came back at them*

 

**Connor:** *out of panic he backed into the other and was about to fall on them but to stop himself he grabbed onto a light on the wall but it wasn't a light it was a lever and went it was pulled down a door opened under them*   
  
The teens scream and yell has they fell through the hole hearing the monster roar has it tried to get to them but the doors shut just in time. The teens on the other hand where yelling as they sild down a large tube before they all land on each other on a mental floor.

  
  


**Constantine:** *was twitching under the weight of the teens before he looked up an amazed abit* so this is the bat cave?

 

**End of Chapter 40**


	41. Chapter 41: Halloween Special: Trick or Treat : pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part! So its kinda crappy cause I was rushing to finish it e-e 
> 
> The titans defeat the creature with a little help from a pro.

**Zatanna:** *was over with Jaime and Alfred looking at the screens on the bat cave supercomputer before they hear screams and look over* John!    
**  
** **Jaime and Alfred:** *jog after her to help the others*   
**  
** **Damien:** it's still here*he frowned as he got helped up by Jaime who then fixed one of his fake ears smiling to make him calmer*

 

**Jaime:** *smiled but then looked up has Khaji Da screamed and jumped in the seat of the super computer chair* 

 

**Connor:** it found a way already!? *he looked to the screen seeing the monster slipping through the cracks of the doorway the teens fell through* 

 

**Alfred:** we must get it into the chamber*he points to a chamber box* once we turn the temperature in there down it should be able to freeze that monster…..what?*the teens gave him a weird look*

 

**Gar:** it just weird seeing you youn-

 

**Alfred:** focus titans*he snapped before hearing the tube shake has something comes down it* go go! 

 

The slime makes its way the cave.

 

**Monster:** that is enough just come over quietly so I can eat already this is to tiring! *he roars and has tried to get to the titans* 

 

The titan move away and hide behind equipment in the bat cave. Alfred ran over to the chainer and opened the door.

 

**Alfred:** by snot *he got the monster's attention and shook its butt at it which made the teens laugh but made it mad*   
  
**Monster:** *roars and charges at the man but Alfred was able to jump out of the way but the creature wasn't in all the way*    
  
**Zatanna:** *jumped down from the ceiling railing and put her arms up a shield shooting at the creature pushing it into the cabin bar* 

 

**Alfred:** *then shut the door and turned the temperature down the bang and shrieking of the creature rang through the cave it was horrifying* 

 

Once the shrieking stopped the titans walk over and open the door and slid out was the frozen creature.

 

**Gar:** look like this guy is on..ice~*he point the iced creature and laughed but earning groans from the others*    
  


Zatanna and Constantine looked at each other and then Alfred.

 

**Zatanna:** why aren't back to normal yet did we?*she spoke to soon has the ice started to crack and Gar jumping into her arms has a cat* **  
** **  
** **Creature:** i'm not easily beaten you brats *it laughed before it jumps over to one of the batman machines posting it* now let's have some real halloween fun~ **  
** **  
** **Constantine:** you gotta be kiddin-*he gets blasted in front of and being sent flying along with the others* 

 

**The creature:** the perk of being slime and a demon haha ! *he charges forward right for Zatanna who was holding her side* 

 

**Constantine:** *looked up shocked* Z! 

 

**Zatanna:** *looked shocked but she was too hurt to move fast and saw the the claw of the robot raised has it charged and was about to slam onto her so she closed her eyes ready for it**she didn't think that was how she would go but she snapped her eyes open hearing a male yell* **  
**   
The creature/robot was now frozen mid not being able to move.

 

**The creature:** W-what is going on*it was then pulled forcefully out of the machine it fall to the ground* **  
** **  
** **???:** I think that’s enough fun for you demon*a male floats down he looked like a magician hat and all* **  
** **  
** **Zatanna:** father! *she said smiling*   
  


**Zatara:** be gone demon*his hand glow has the slime creature is now in a sphere that got smaller and smaller before the monster was disappeared he then landed and few seconds later Batman and Superman come in*

 

**Clark:** seems like you guys had a night*he looked at the batter and wreaked teens still in the costume but they were all ripped of messy*   
**  
** **Bruce:** *he looked then saw his butler walk over* Alfred? *he chuckled* is that you?   
**  
** **Alfred:*** was helping Connor over* Yes Master Bruce it is meee*his body shook and glowed as well ahs Zatanna and Constantine and he was now an old man again and fell Connor following after*

 

**Constantine:** *looked at his hand* fully back to normal! *he smiled looking down at the teens*teen minds are a horrible place  **  
** **  
** **Zatanna:** *she walked over hugging her father* thank you father **  
** **  
** **Zatara:** *hugged her back* it good to see you darling. I hope everything is ok*he smiled* **  
** **  
** **Constantine:** hey old man*waved* **  
** **  
** **Zatara:** ...mmhmm*he looked at Constantine up and down not please really to see him*    
**  
** **Gar:** we missed all of halloween….*he looked*   
**  
** **Bruce:** well there is still the party*he looked at the other*

 

**Titan:** *let out a loud groan of “I’m so don with today” before they all fell over tiredly* 

  
  


**Jaime:** *put his phone up* Text: we can do one next year! *his hand then falls*

 

The adults laughed as they helped the titans to their guests rooms to rest while the adults had their own halloween party and thank the teens didn’t see things there got kinda crazy and the next morning they still got candy well the leftovers that Clark hadn’t eaten yet and tried to hide~ 

 

And that they had to clean up all the damage that was caused when they were fleeing for their lives. 

**  
** **End of Chapter 41**


End file.
